The Big Time Diary
by Gabzter
Summary: Blake's life has been lies and pretending, losing her parents and not having her big brother  to comfort her. Without showing feelings she enter a prestigous boarding school in california where her brother and his 3 best friends attend.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary:

Hi, my name is Blake Pena, I am 17 years old. I'm writing is diary so people will know my life the day I die. Here it goes.

Everything is usual at my life. My parents are working, everyone knows that I the best at any sports, I'm also good with music. I have an older brother named Carlos a year older than me, who is on a really privilege boarding school in California. My dad is named Carlos and works for a secret section of the F.B.I, my mother works there too and her name is Carol. My dad was born in Oklahoma and my mother in Washington, Carlos was born in Florida and I was born in New York, but we lived in Wisconsin. Carlos moved to the boarding school when he was 14, leaving me with my parents.

Everything was fine in my life, until I found that my parents were working on a really important gadget that could save the world and well everyone was after it. My dad was a genius and never let me be alone, I was never home alone and my parents would never go and visit Carlos, because they didn't want anyone to know about him so that he wouldn't be in danger. My dad installed the chip in a necklace and gave it to me asking me to never ever lose it. One day my parents had to leave town because they got a message that my granny was really sick, but they found out it was a lie and stayed home.

I was supposed to be alone, someone knocked the door, and I was "alone" so I went to open it, just to find two men, one with a gun and the other one with a knife, I started running to hide when the one with the knife cut my arm. My parents where there to save me, they asked me to run away, but I didn't do it and I hide on the roof, after I saw how those two killed my parents and started searching for me. When they left and the police came I called Carlos, I always talked with him once a week, but I had to tell him everything, even though it was midnight and he had a concert the next day...

*Carlos P.O.V*

I was in the suit with the other guys, we were all asleep, and we had an important show the next day. I was really asleep and woke up when I heard my phone ringing; I saw the caller I.D. and said 'Blake', why is she calling me so late? I decided to answer the phone, it had to be an emergency, and I went outside the room and answered.

"Blake what is it?"

"Carlos, Carlos, you have no idea..."

"Are you crying?"

"No, well I was but know I'm just nervous."

"Blake tell me what happened"

"Promise me something please"

"What?"

"You will be strong, just like I am"

"Yes."

"Mom and Dad have been murdered"

"WHAT?"

"Sorry..."

I couldn't believe what just happened, they couldn't be dead, and no I refused to believe it.

"Carlos? Carlos? Carlos? ANSWER ME!"

"Sorry, I just can't believe it. What happened?" I asked her containing my tears.

She told me everything, she was in danger, I had to bring her with me, I wasn't going to leave my sister suffer more.

"What did they tell you?"

"Who?"

"F.B.I."

"They are sending me to your school, next week."

"Ok. Where are you going to stay for the rest of the week?"

"In the house of the director of the F.B.I, they will pack my things and will have 24/7 security guards."

"How many?"

"Six."

"Okay, Blake listen to me" I told her, I knew she was a strong girl; my dad trained her very well.

"Calm down and I will call you tomorrow when my concert is over."

"Yes Carlos"

"Promised."

"I need you Carlos, I don't know if I will be able to stay strong."

"I need you too Blake, but I need you to be strong, I know you can, it has always been you the strongest ok."

"Yea..."

"I love you Blake."

"I love you too Carlos. Good night."

"Night sweetie."

And I hang up. I sat there crying in silence, I had to be with my sister right now, but I couldn't leave my friends, they didn't know I had a younger sister, I never told them. I knew all of their parents, but they didn't know mine, because we had made a deal of not contacting us for my security, only with Blake because they would think I was her boyfriend and she is really cold and wouldn't show any feelings, that why it killed me to hear her like that today and not be able to hug her and comfort her.

"What's the matter dude?" Kendall asked me.

"Nothing, I received a phone call." I said wiping my tears.

"Go back to sleep man, we have a concert tomorrow." James told me.

I stood up and went back to sleep thinking about the family times I had with my sister and my parents...

*Diary Entry*

I just hanged up with my brother, how I wish he could be with me right now, I know that I am cold and don't show my emotions and pretend a lot, but today I needed someone to hug and cry, unfortunately I had no one. The director took me to his house, which was really secure and showed me the room where I would be living in for a week until I flew to California to the boarding school Carlos attended. At least Carlos had promised to call me every night until I meet him again. My life has just simply changed so drastically, in the morning I made the school basket-ball team win against our worst opponent and right now, I have to leave my school friends and place where I grew up, not only that but I had 6 people taking care of my life. I needed my family, we grew apart when I was 14, and Carlos took off the boarding school, and since then my parents worked really hard on that chip that I had around my neck, why was that so important? I had to find out soon.

With this I close my very first entry in a diary.

_Blake._

* * *

><p><em><em>Hope you guys like it, please review and tell me if you want to read more about the story.

Thank you :)

P.S I don't own anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary:

Today I woke to the sound of an alarm. The director of the F.B.I. will finish the training my dad started teaching me. That meant, I was going to be able to hack into any system, use guns, and beat people up with my bare hands, I must admit that would be cool. But I also had to study to pass the admission test in the school.  
>The boarding school name was: 'Hollywood's Future' every single person who entered there had to had a talent wether it was in acting, music, sports, art or anything, once you entered there you knew you could become famous; that school didn't actually care of the other subjects but only those who could make you become famous. My brother and his friends weren't so famous, but the school send the best bands to concerts now and then, he was with his 3 best friends, Kendall (blonde one), James (tallest one) and Logan (complete flirt) and together they are Big Time Rush. I knew who they were because Carlos talks about them, but they don't know who I am. How I wished they could know everything about Carlos, but he had to lie to his best friends, for him was the hardest thing to do everyday, but for me it was easy, because my life was based on lies and pretending. Oh well I have to learn how to hack.<p>

*Carlos P.O.V*

I woke up, and got ready for our concert. Kendall, Logan and James where talking in the kitchen.  
>"Hey man." Logan said.<br>"Morning guys" I said grabbing some coffee.  
>"Who called you yesterday?" James asked me eating a muffin.<br>"No one important" I told them, how it hurt to say that, I wanted so badly to say Blake my sister, but I couldn't.  
>"I bet it was important, because they called at midnight and you were crying." Kendall said.<br>I tried to ignore that conversation, it brought me the memories of my baby sister suffering, and I couldn't stand it.  
>"Carlos?" Logan said clapping in front of my face.<br>"Sorry, I just don't want to talk bout it" I said.  
>They all moved to the T.V area and we sat there to watch the news.<br>'In other breaking news: Wisconsin suffers from the death of two F.B.I agents...'  
>I had a knot in my throat, fortunately they didn't give the names and never showed a picture of my sister, all the guys seemed to be sad about the news, and then flipped channel, but if they knew what I knew I'm sure everything would be different. I had to tell them I had a little sister, she was going to be at Hollywood's Future, so it was going to be a little obvious.<p>

*Diary Entry*

Well, I can't even go to bathroom at the mall alone. I have six bodyguards which are all men, and when I wanted to go to the bathroom they called another agent who was a lady so she will accompany me to the bathroom and stand in front of the door where I was. Come one, please be serious, they can't save me forever.  
>Apart from that, I learned how to hack, and create fake web pages and another bunch of incredible things, I thought I would never learn. The most awesome part was that in a whole day, I became a hacker. That meant the tomorrow they will teach me how to use guns and build one.<br>A bunch of agents kept asking me questions about the people who attacked me and killed my parents, not a single tear came out, I respond to everything they asked me not showing emotions, even though deep down that was killing me.  
>My brother was rocking out at his concert and I was waiting for him to call me. Mean while he called I played Call Of Duty and tried to hack into the neighbors security camera system.<br>It was around 11:30pm when my phoned ringed and saw 'Carlos' in the caller I.D.  
>"Hey baby girl"<br>"Sup Carlitos?"  
>"Just nailed a show, you?"<br>"Just hacked into the security camera system from next door."  
>"What?"<br>"Hey they are teaching me some cool new stuff, so I can take care of myself"  
>"Yeah, okay whatever. How are you?"<br>"I'm still sad, but I have to pretend you know..."  
>"I know sister, I have to put on a smile around my friends."<br>"They told me that showing emotions makes you weaker."  
>"Well then, we are not weak at all."<br>"Carlos, I'll do the admission test tomorrow and then I'll see if they accept me"  
>"Come on Blake! Of course they will, you are amazing in sports and you can sing, play drums, guitar and piano. You are really doubting about you?"<br>"Well, let's see how that goes."  
>"Well, tomorrow I return back to school and normal school week later."<br>"Yeppers, I guess I'll be seeing you soon."  
>"Yeah, I can't wait to see how big you are!"<br>"Carlos, please it has only been 2 years!"  
>"Two long years..."<br>"Get some sleep Carlos, I don't want you friends to start asking you questions on why are you talking so late at night."  
>"Well get some sleep you too."<br>"Nights."  
>"I'll call you tomorrow. Nights sweetie."<br>And with that I hang up, and looked at the screen of my phone. I grabbed my laptop and start building a better security system, and on my phone as well so no one could hack it.  
>It was around 3am when I decided to go and sleep.<p>

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

_Blake._

* * *

><p><em><em>I don't own anything!

Hope you guys are liking it!

Please Review and Recomend :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary:

I learned how to build and use guns. It's pretty awesome, meaning that a 16 year old girl, can and will use a gun, and disable one when needed. They also taught me some other moves, and put a test to see how fast I could hack and change the whole system, it took me around 10 minutes, which I guess is good for someone who just learned how to do that.

I had the interview for the school, and well let's say I'm in, they are accepting me not only because I'm good at sports but also because I can sing and play three different instruments, and the Director really liked Carlos. The only problem of this new school was the fact that I had to wear a uniform. The girls uniform was a plaid skirt (blue, red and gold), a white button shirt and a redd tie, I had to wear knee-high socks and any shoes I wanted; wearing a uniform was new to me, but well I had to, I liked it or not. She also told me that I was going to be in the House of Vocals, with other 4 guys.

I knew Carlos had told me he was going to talk to me at night, but I wanted to talk with him right now, so I sent him a text.

*Carlos P.O.V*

I was in the bus with the rest of the band when my phone ringed and Logan grabbed it.

"Dude you have a text." Logan said watching the screen.

"From who?" I asked him.

"Blake" Logan said throwing me the phone.

Why was Blake texting me? I told her I would talk with her every night until she arrived to the school. I urge to read the text, trying to think it wasn't anything bad or important.

'Sorry for sending you a text, but I feel alone, and I got into your school bro! I guess you mad and well hope to talk with you tonight. 3 Blake ;)' I sighed in relief, I texted back at her, because I wanted to know when the funeral was going to be.

'Don't worry Blake, if you want we can text. I told you so! Hey, when is mom and dad's funeral? And of course we will talk tonight! :)'

I pressed send and put my phone in my pocket.

"Who is Blake dude?" James asked me.

"Someone" I answered.

"Blake was the one who called you at midnight?" Kendall asked me.

"And the one with you were talking yesterday?" Logan added.

"Why do you care guys?" I told them.

"Because you are our friend, like our brother and we care about you." Kendall told me.

"Fine, yes Blake is the girl I talk with." I finally said "don't ask me more about that please" I added and turn my iPod on.

*Diary Entry*

I was packing all the things from my room when my phone buzzed, I went to see what it was, I had a text from Carlos; he replied that was awesome, so I replied to him 'Yeah, you did x) oh and well the funeral is tomorrow, but private. If you are free and can text yes, but if you are working no. Same time as yesterday?' and kept packing. He did answer back; I guess Carlos was on his way back to school, I couldn't believe I was actually going to assist one of the most privileges boarding schools in California.

I finally finished packing and went back to training, I still didn't know why the chip was so important, but none of the agents were asking me about it, in fact no one mention the chip; so in my break I entered a room U.S.S.I. (Ultra Secret Specialized Information), which is where they keep everything about the secret weapons and other projects that are really important. This looked like a library, problem was, I didn't know the name of the chip my dad created, and I needed to find the name in order to find what it was.

I went back to my training and after dinner I went through my parents things looking for the name of the chip but neither my dad's and mom's paper work, had the name, they referred the chip, as The Chip, when I was about to hack the laptop, my phone ringed.

"Sup girl?"

"Hey Carlos!"

"So how was today's training?"

"Amazing! I learned how to disable and assemble a gun, and more important how to use it!"

"Whoa Blake, apparently you are not the little girl anymore, sure you are gorgeous."

"Aww come on Carlos, I'm still the same and I was never a little girl!"

"Ha-ha you are right; you were always the strong little girl! Aww how I miss those times..."

"Ha-ha... yeah me too... but hey we are going to be together soon, so we don't have to worry"

"Yeah, well girl I have to go, I have school tomorrow unlike you, who still will chill four days, then travel and start on a new school on Monday."

"Hey! Maybe I don't go to school but I do work! Night brother."

"Night sweetie."

And I hanged up, 11:30pm; well tomorrow I will hack the computer and find out, what The Chip is all about.

*Carlos P.O.V*

"Night Sweetie." And I hanged the phone, and let it rest on the bed next to me.

"Blake?" Kendall asked me.

"Yeah man."

"Girlfriend? And we didn't even know?"

"No, hey listen she is not my girlfriend okay"

"Then why to you talk 24/7 with her?"

"Well, because, she is, umm..."

"Carlos?"

"Kendall I'm sorry but I can't tell you, not because I don't trust you, but because I can't, you will find out soon."

"Fine dude, don't tell me, I totally understand."

"Kendall please don't get mad, you have no idea how much I want to tell all of you, but I can't until Monday."

"Chill Carlos, I'm not mad, I seriously understand everything. Goodnight, tomorrow we have to go to school again..."

"Yeah, a Thursday so sad. Nights dude."

And Kendall left, hope he wasn't mad, but I can't tell him that I have a sister and that I have hid her, from them, not because I didn't want them to know but because I had promised my parents that it would be that way, when she comes Monday, I will tell them that she is my sister and that my parents are dead.

*Diary Entry*

Tomorrow is Thursday, this week has been pretty weird, but well I was about to see my brother, and I was expecting that so much, I missed my big brother, he was always with me when we attended the same school and well he was my best-friend.

The Chip will be discovered tomorrow.

_Blake._

* * *

><p>I don't own anything!<p>

Hope you guys are liking the story!

Please Review and Recomend :)  
>I have another BTR story named How our Dream Came True :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary:

I woke up earlier today, I headed myself to my dad's laptop I had to find out what The Chip was about, I hacked the computer and looked for a file named The Chip or something similar. I found it, but it was locked and I was hacking it when they called me for my training. Today was about learning how to defend myself without any kind of instruments apart my hands and legs, which are the most important in street-fighting. Almost all day long I did street-fighting with some agents who were like 3 year older than me. I also find out that the school is going to have way more security and that the Director works with the F.B.I. and all those stuff. I bet Carlos is having a better time at school than me here at the gym sweating and fighting, and yeah I do like fighting and all those things, but this was really tired.

*Carlos' P.O.V.*

Damn, school again, that meant dance rehearsals, vocal practice and studying for stupid tests and doing everything that teachers would ask us to do. I hope Blake was having a better time than me, I decided to text her so I wouldn't get bored at school. 'Hey Blake? Watcha doing?' I was sitting in the back of the classroom, while I saw my three best friends where talking.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

I was talking with Logan and James about what I had talked with Carlos yesterday before sleeping.

"Dude, I don't know if Blake is Carlos girlfriend." I said.

"What did he tell you?" Logan asked me.

"That he wanted to tell me, but that he couldn't and that we would find out soon."

"When is soon?" James asked me.

"Monday." I replied to him.

"Why would he hide his girlfriend from us? I mean we don't even know his parents." James said.

"I know man, but I have no idea why we don't know them." I said.

"Yeah, but I mean, he has always has been kind of secretive with his family, we don't even know if he has sister or brothers." Logan said.

We finally sat in the front of the class, because there was no room in the back, where Carlos was sitting and texting apparently.

*Diary Entry*

Carlos texted me, apparently he was having free time or was really bored at school 'Sup bro? I am street-fighting and trying to hack in a document. You are bored at school because you are texting me right.' I finished sending the text and I kept trying to hack in that document. Finally I broke into that document and started reading: "The Chip... Specialized name: Document Controller for Intelligent Documentary. This device will prove to us the names and documents sent in the entire computers connected by the web..."

I found it; The Chip was to find out the people who shared documents illegally, which documents, when and how. I guess I had a bunch of people behind this lovely chip which was my necklace. With that information I just gathered I went to the U.S.S.I and searched for the book which contained information about it, but there was no book for it, I searched and searched in every single book, but I found nothing. I got back to work and tried to ask people to see if they knew about it, but none would answer, they would avoid the question and talk about other things.

After my street-fighting sessions, I went back to my room and decided to keep reading about the beloved chip. I read and found out that for it to work; they needed another gadget that turned out to be the ring I had, which was given by my dad the day Carlos left. I read about the ring, which would help localize where the people where, but only from the ones who 'shared' documents from the government and all those facilities. There was a knock on my door, so I hide everything and went to open it.

"Hello Blake." said the F.B.I Director.

"Hello" I replied.

"I want you to meet the agent that is going to be in your school, protecting you." he said.

"Oh, ok." I replied.

"His name is John." he said moving him forward "Now, I'll let you two know each other a little bit more." and left.

"Blake" he said.

"John."

"I'm 18, and well let's say I am good at fighting and building things."

"That's how you got in Hollywood's Future?"

"Nope, they said I was good in basketball too."

"Which is...?"

"Which is true." he said and sat in an empty chair.

"So, in what house are you staying?"

"House of Blues"

"Ha-ha I had no idea the names of this houses were weird and already famous."

"Yeah, well I have to go and pack, we are leaving Saturday, and we will probably get to school on Monday, you have your uniform ready?"

"Sadly I do, how come you are an agent so young?"

"Oh well, my parents sent me to a camp who trained cops, when I was younger and they decided to recruit me."

"Interesting John."

"Yeah... well then packing is what we should be doing." he finally said and left.

The minute he left I started reading more about what I owned and found out that not even the people inside the F.B.I knew how to use it, only five people knew from which two are dead.

I emailed me everything about The Chip, and packed my parents stuff back. I received the usual phone call from Carlos.

*Carlos P.O.V*

I got back to our house, which is 'House of Vocals' and did all my homework fast so I had at least 5 minutes to talk with Blake, because we had to go and record some new songs we are working in.

"Hey Sistah!"

"Sup?"

"Hey today will have to be quick, we have to record some songs."

"Sure, yeah I have to work on other things too..."

"So anything new?"

"Nope, same as always, on Saturday we leave and we get there on Monday just in time for school."

"Oh I have an extra house for vacation so you can send all your things there and just leave at school the ones you are going to need."

"Awesome Carlos but, we I will have to talk with the Director and fix all that things, send me a text with the direction so they can secure the place and send my things."

"Okay I have to go, promise me you will answer my texts ok! Love you Blake!"

"Yeah I will. Love you too Carlitos!" she finally said and I hanged up.

In that same moment James entered my room.

"Man, ready?"

"Yeah, sure just let me grab the notebook of lyrics."

"Yeah, umm with whom were you talking?"

"With a friend, got it let's go!" I said to him and running out of the room, I don't like when they ask me that, because it meant I had to lie to them and I disliked lying.

I spend from 5:00pm to 10:00pm recording new songs.

*Diary Entry*

Carlos called early today, but well he had to record some songs, he already had a CD released with his friends and it was pretty cool, I loved every single song in that CD.

I kept packing and my and my parents stuff and reading the basic rules for the new school.

Finally around 10:30pm I decided to get some sleep.

Tomorrow will be a street-fighting, hacking and guns day... That will be fun!

Blake.

* * *

><p>I don't own anything!<p>

Hope you guys like it!

Please Review and Recomend.

I have a twitter and follow back iGabzter


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary:

Today I woke up, and got dressed, apparently my training would be in the afternoon and in the morning I had time to go and shop. So I went to the mall with my 6 bodyguards to buy the materials for school, and some cloth because I felt like it. I was having the time of my life when, the 2 body guards grab me and carry me back to the car and the other 4 got lost.

Apparently there was one of the guys that killed my parents and they were 'protecting me' by taking away my free morning at the mall. As we returned to the security house where I was living in, I texted my brother to see how his day was. 'Yo, Carlos wassup bro?' as I hit the sent button John came in my room.

"Sup Blake?"

"Nothing much, though they just ruined my free morning."

"How come?"

"Supposedly the guys who killed my parents where there and they took me like a little kid out of a candy room back here."

"They are protecting you, that's all they want, nothing more, just your protection."

"I know, but they won't be able to protect me for ever, it's impossible."

"But while they can, they will."

"Whatever..." I said and saw that Carlos had just replied me 'Sup Blake? Nah here bored at school... so boring to be here, whatcha doing?'

"Who are you texting?"

"My brother" I said and replied to him 'at least you have your friends at school! I have none here, well just John who is an agent your same age or a year older who is going to be in the same school and 'protect' me xD'

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Carlos and he has 17, you didn't know?"

"Nope, they said you were the only one..."

"Well, yeah my parents wouldn't talk about him, even though they were really proud of him."

"Security issues?"

"Yep, and they wanted me to go before, but they found out and my parents thought it was going to be safer to be with them."

"Oh... Umm, I'm heading out, wanna come?"

"I would love too, but I have practice, sorry."

"Don't worry, see you later then." John said and left my room, and Carlos replied to me.

'Ha-ha but that doesn't mean it's always funny! Oh so an agent will be in my class? and hey i have a test will reply when done! wish me luck!'

Oh my brother is a genius I bet he didn't study for his test... but well I replied to him 'apparently, it's always fun! good luck hope you studied.' and then I headed myself to my training which consisted of fighting, dissembling guns and hacking into systems so I could erase the videos... Yay for me...

*Carlos P.O.V*

I was texting with my sister when James came to me.

"So dude, why won't you admit that Blake is your girlfriend?"

"Who told you?"

"Kendall" we both said.

"Carlos come on, just spill the beans."

"James, she ain't my girlfriend."

"So why do you talk to her in the middle of the night and text her 24/7, when you clearly said that you were never going to text in middle of class?"

"Cause... I'll tell you Monday!" I said and walk away.

Why couldn't Kendall keep his mouth shut? He didn't have the right to say that Blake was my girlfriend if he didn't know the truth? I was so mad that I headed myself faster to my next class with I shared with Kendall.

"Telling James dude, seriously?"

"What Carlos?"

"You told James Blake was my girlfriend?"

"No, I told him, that you said that Blake wasn't your girlfriend but that I didn't know for sure."

"It's because she is not my girlfriend! I don't have one okay?"

"Sorry Carlos I never thought you would get so mad." Kendall said and took his seat.

"Mr. Pena, Mr. Rogers wants to see you in his office." Mrs. Lilo said.

Why would the Director want to see me? I grabbed my things and left the classroom heading to the office. The secretary showed me the office and left me there.

"Carlos Pena, please take a seat." Mr. Rogers said.

"Ok..." I said and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I understand your parents are dead."

"Yes sir."

"And that you have a younger sister."

"Yep."

"You do know that I work for the F.B.I. so you can trust me."

"Yes sir I do know that."

"Well then your sister is coming Monday, she already has the place where she will be staying though I don't remember in which house. Now go back to your test."

And with that I left, I knew my sister was coming on Monday, but I didn't know he worked for the F.B.I., hope the test is not difficult I didn't study...

*Diary Entry*

Carlos didn't answer back that meant that he was on his test and needed to be focused...

I finished my training and how I hoped I could go out again, but they didn't let me. So I decided to simply go back to read and research about what I had and was wearing. Also I finished my packing and played some war video games.

Tomorrow is Friday, meaning that it's my last day of training and on Saturday we leave to California.

I was about to sleep when my phoned ringed.

"Yo Blake!"

"Hey Carlos! How was your test?"

"Well I think I passed"

"Oh, well that is cool..."

"Ha-ha yeah, oh hey I have to have inspiration for a song I'm supposed to write, any ideas?"

"Umm... what about I don't know..."

"Great."

"Music!"

"Ha-ha I know music, but it would sound better if you were here..."

There was a silence, I had gotten an idea but I didn't know if Carlos would like it.

"Carlos?"

"MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH YOU!"

"You read my mind!"

"Ok. I have to leave love you!"

And with that he hanged up, and well I rested in my bed until I feel asleep.

_Blake._

**Don't own anything; hope you like it. Please Review and Recomend. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything, apart for the imagination it is used in the story.**

**Sorry it took me so long, but I am getting used to my new life in Switzerland...**

**hope you guys are liking it :) **

**Please Review and Recommend!**

Dear Diary:

John came in my room around at 5:10am screaming and telling me to move and hurry up.

"BLAKE MOVE IT WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"

"WHAT? WHY?" I answered him half asleep.

"They found us!"

"WHO?"

"The people who wants YOU!"

"THEY ARE INSIDE THIS ULTRA SECRET FACILITY HOUSE?" I said while throwing everything inside my suitcase and putting on some sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Not yet! But you are in danger so move it!" he said taking my suitcase with the help of others agents.

And that is how I ended up in a ultra super secret mini van... All my stuff was sent in another car, and I was in the van with my 6 body guards and John. I was still half asleep as I heard John talking with the F.B.I. director on the phone and how constantly I heard 'Clear road at your left' or 'Take your next right then left twice'.

I seriously don't remember anything else, until they woke me up for some lunch.

"Blake, wake up, where do you want to eat?" John asked me.

"I'm not hungry, I just want to sleep, so let me sleep." I said trying to go back to sleep.

"Answer me Blake." He sounded more serious.

"Nah!" I said motioning for him to stop bothering me.

"BLAKE!" He yelled.

"Okay chill! I don't know... umm is McDonald's okay?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Okay." He said to me and then turned to the driver "Call and say we are going to McDonald's so they secure the place and then we can arrive, please do it fast."

What was with the people and my security? I mean was it so important to have the necklace and the ring? Or was that maybe what I read was just a lie for if someone actually hacked the document? Then it clicked me, 'Important Gadget, only 5 people know' my dad told me to keep them close to me because they were Important Gadgets and then I read that only 5 people knew about it, my parents and 3 others which I didn't know... yet, that meant that the document in the computer was a lie, and maybe it was just something to keep away the 'bad guys' and the real deal of how and why it is so important is somewhere else, which I don't know yet.

After the McDonald's break I started texting with my brother and slept, we had to travel 1 day 6 hours and 45 minutes, just to get to L.A. and then like 3 more hours to actually get to the school.

*Carlos P.O.V.*

I was calming sleeping in my bedroom. It was Saturday that meant that I didn't have school and I could sleep until the next day if I wanted. But I woke up when my phone buzzed and I saw 'Blake text message' on the screen of my phone, around 10:30am.

'Yo Carlos! how are you? some changes of plans...'

What was she talking about? What changes of plans? She was supposed to arrive Monday just in time to start school... Yet I didn't know in which house she was in, but some people came and fixed a spare room in our house which is House of Vocals, they usually only have 4 students per house, but apparently we were having an extra person.

I clear my mind and texted her backed 'Hey, thanks for waking me up :)! what change of plans?' and with that I went to take a bath and meet my friends in the living room.

"Sleeping beauty" Logan said.

"Hey guys..." I replied while I took my usual spot in the sofa.

"It seemed like you needed a good sleep right?" James commented.

"I in fact needed a good sleep, I was having trouble sleeping a few days ago" I replied to them, while I read the text Blake had sent me 'I started traveling earlier, that means, that maybe I will be earlier in California, but will get to school until Monday at 7:50'.

"Yeah, I guess we all needed a good sleep" Kendall finally said turning on the T.V.

My sister was coming earlier, that was weird, and she would arrive Monday just in time for school, that meant that I will see her until I finish school, and on Monday, we can sign up for the activities we want to do, probably she will sign in every sports team.

'Oh, that's weird... mind telling me? So I won't be seeing you until after school, and on Monday you can sign up for any activity/team you might want to join sistah!' I replied to her and then watched the movies with the boys.

It was actually weird that none of them asked me with whom I was texting... I am guessing they won't ask me anymore questions about Blake, which is a good thing.

*Diary Entry*

I was texting with my brother, while I listened to my iPod and tried to think that in a few days I will be surrounded by a bunch of spoiled brat kids who want to become famous, and in which most cases they would fail. I hope there is at least someone normal in my class because if not I will probably just end up in detention every single day of my life.

We had only traveled 6 hours... the security for me was making the trip longer! How I hate that the person in this world are trying to save me, I mean my parents are dead and only my brother is alive, there is nothing else in the world that would make me give away the gadgets, yet I wasn't sure what they actually are. My deep thinking got interrupted by a text message from Carlos, I read it and replied 'apparently the bad guys knew where I was, but know I am more than safe :) AMAZING! SPORTS GET PREPARED FOR BLAKE! xD... Carlitos I will sleep, so I won't be answering any texts or calls :) Love you! see you on Monday!'

And I went back to sleep, maybe the trip will be faster...

_Blake._


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything apart from the imagination in here... Hope you guys are liking it! What do you think will happen the first day Blake goes to school? will she meet Carlos' friends and will the secret between Carlos and his friends disappear? **

**Please Review and Recommend! **

**Oh btw read a story by my friend **_**JamesandChelle - Boyfriend**_** you are going to love it!**

Dear Diary

Im still in the freaking van since yesterday... We still haven't arrived to California, but i guess we are only missing like 2 hours to enter cause the van hasn't stop, not even for dinner -.-' and it's 3am, meaning it's almost time.

I looked at my phone and saw 3 missed calls from Carlos and a text 'Yo sistah! Why you don't answer? Guess you are sleeping... Well when you wake up text me ;) see ya Monday!'

Oh well i don't think he is awake, but either way I texted him 'yo bruda! Sorry this girl was sleeping like the sleeping beauty and I just woke up :) tho i should be sleeping but I'm hungry and so ya know... Sure see you Monday and today we can talk'

"Why you up?" I heard a male sleepy voice said.

"Umm... I'm hungry... And I practically have slept the whole day." I answered John.

"Want something to eat? Cause I have cookies and I will share with you" John said, still with the sleepy voice.

"I actually want a real breakfast... Like umm iHop or Denny's..."

"Ha-ha okay... We'll stop at the first of either we find" he said and I gave him a weak smile.

"Is that okay?" he asked me and handed me a cookie.

"Yeah it is, thank you" I said and looked out the window.

*Carlos P.O.V.*

It was around 3am when my phone vibrated and scared the hell out of 4 guys.

"THE HELL IS THAT?" Logan screamed.

"WHY?" I hear Kendall screamed.

"WHY IS A CELLPHONE VIBRATING AT 3 IN THE MORNING?" James finally said.

"SORRY!" I finally apologized

I checked my phone and saw that Blake had sent me a text. I seriously need to tell that girl not to text me when she and I are supposed to be sleeping. The guys were back watching the scary movie we were watching, and I decided to text back Blake 'Okay... Its freaking 3am! WHY TEXT ME? I wasn't sleeping so it is not such of a big deal... You have practically slept a whole day Sleeping Beauty ;) I'll text you to see if you can talk... Now I'm going to sleep... Eat a cookie or something anything girl, you need the strength for the long trip. Night sweetie.'

"Blake?" Logan asked me.

"Umm yeah..."

"When we meet her?" James asked me.

"Umm I think that on Monday"

"So on Monday the secrets will disappear?" Kendall added.

"Yeppers" I answered them, I actually don't know if I will tell them about my parents. When the movie finally ended I went to sleep and Blake didn't answer, guess she slept or forgot.

*Diary Entry*

John was sleeping again, but he had told the driver to stop in either iHop or Denny's. I was looking out the window with my headphones on, ignoring the world.

"BLAKE!" John screams.

"What?"

"Who texts you around 3 or 4 am?"

"Oh... Ha-ha please give me my phone."

"Seriously who?" he said still with a high tone, while giving me my phone.

"My brother... Sorry for waking you up." I said grabbing my phone.

"We are in Denny's sir" the driver said.

"See! You had to wake up either way!" I told John when I finished reading the text.

"Whatever, come on. Move Blake we need to eat fast and then go. We have to go to the facility in L.A. so they meet you in person." John said while he helped me get out of the van, in which we had been for almost a whole day.

"Why do they want to meet me in person?" I asked him while we entered Denny's.

"I have no idea, they just told me to take you there." He said taking a seat.

We order a bunch of food and ate it all, with no regrets. While having dinner and breakfast, and I guess lunch in the same meal, John and I talked about life and about what was the job of the F.B.I., but just the one that were supposed to take care of me and my brother, even though the 'bad guys' didn't know that my parents had another son, but you never know...

After the whatever meal we had, we went back to the lame van on our way to California...

The rest of the trip consisted of me texting Carlos and playing random weird made-up games with John only to kill some time, because the trip was taking a little more than it should.

We made a stop in the gas station and to change driver and van for more security...

God this was tired and the only thing I wanted to do, was get to the facility take a bath and sleep in a comfy bed (if they were beds available), oh and eat, because I was still hungry.

Again I feel asleep when John did the same.

I woke up again, only to know that we were still missing 30 minutes to get to the facility and well, let's say it was not going to be fun being a secret facility with a bunch of people asking question about the event you wanted to erase and other things I'm pretty sure I didn't know the answer too.

We finally arrived to the Facility in California.

"Yo Blake, we are here." John told me.

"Yeah..."

"Gather your things, you will have 1 hour to take a bath and chill before they start with you."

"Start what?"

"The questioning and the procedure so you are part of the F.B.I."

"Are you kidding me? I never asked to be part of the F.B.I."

"But the training your dad started with you, is the training for a junior agent, just like me."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I asked him while I fixed everything.

"Nope, it is the training that made me part of the F.B.I." he replied gathering is things as well.

"Fuck it..."

"Ha-ha"

"What's funny?"

"Never heard you cursed before."

"Well then get used to it..."

"Okay. I have no problem with it."

I got out of the van in which I had traveled around 3 hours, it was Sunday around 2:00pm.

I followed John to the Facility entrance.

"Name." the guard said.

"Agent McAdams" John replied.

"Welcome back agent." The guard told him, and let him in.

"Name."

"Umm Blake." I answered him.

"Blake what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pena"

"Blake Pena" he said looking down in his list.

"Welcome to the Facility Agent Pena" he said and let me in.

Did my dad was really making me an agent without me knowing it?

I was escorted to the room where I was going to be staying. I took a quick bath and was left with 30 spare minutes. In the moment when I was grabbing my phone to check it Carlos called me.

"Hey Blake!"

"Yo Carlos, wassup?"

"Nothing here chilling in my room, what about you?"'

"Just took a bath and now I am chilling until they call me to ask me a couple of question and then introduce me to the agent world of the F.B.I"

"You an agent?"

"Apparently, the training dad was doing with me was to become an agent."

"Guess dad expected this."

"Yeppers"

"Yo and hey, so tomorrow you will come to school just in time to start classes?"

"Umm, not sure, but I think yes."

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow after school, or around"

"Yeah... Sorry Carlos gotta go..."

"No worries! See you tomorrow! Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

And with that I moved myself to the questioning area and stayed there the rest of the day, answering question about my parents and some other to see if I had the capacity to become an agent.

I went to bed around 3am.

Tomorrow I have to wear a uniform and be surrounded by spoiled brat kids, who I will probably want to kill.

_Blake._


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the first day! Sorry for the long post but remember that it's a diary and it is a full day. **

**Hope you guys are liking it! Please Review and Recommend :)**

**Thanks everyone who favorites it and the alerts! It means a lot :)**

Dear Diary:

Torture day... It's my first day at the boarding school. And well here is how the day went.

I woke up at 7:15am, I took a bath and dressed in my uniform: white high-knee socks with blue stripes at the end, the socks covered my knee and four fingers above them came my skirt, which was blue plaid with red and gold, a button white shirt and a red jacket with the logo of the school, finally the shoes I was wearing where combat boots. I left my hair lose, it was natural, no make-up and the same string bracelets I always use with my ring and necklace. I grabbed my back-pack and headed myself to the front door of the facility and saw John standing there eating an apple.

The boys uniform was red jeans, white button shirt with a blue jacket, and he was wearing black converse. I must say the red pants looked good on boys, I guess a lot of cute guys will be in that school, most of them idiots...

"Morning Blake." He said giving a bite to his apple and giving me an apple.

"Morning. Is this what we will have for breakfast?" I said bitting my apple and raising my eyebrow.

"Apparently."

"I want a Starbucks coffee."

"Yeah right."

"It is the least they can give me!"

"Good point."

"Ready for school?"

"Nope, you?"

"Being in a school filled with spoiled brat kids isn't my favorite thing to do."

"Blake, you don't know them."

"The people who are in that school is because they can afford to pay it, or are really good they got a full scholarship, either way, they are 'famous'" I said making quotations on famous.

"How come your brother is in?"

"Half-scholarship..."

"Only half?"

"Yeah, my parents could afford both of us studying there, but apparently the Principle or Director, whatever they call him, thought he was really good and decided to give him half-scholarship."

"Awesome"

"Ready for your first day in school?" The Director of the facility in L.A. asked us.

"Yeah..." John answered.

"I want a coffee from Starbucks." I said.

"Okay, John you go in the first limo and Blake you go in the second, tell the driver to take you and he will pay for it." he said and left.

"Why do we go in different limos?" I asked John.

"I guess because we are not related." he said and walked outside.

"Here we go" I said.

"See you around in school Blake." John said and he got into the limo and left.

I got into my limo, told the driver to take me to a Starbucks to buy coffee and then he drove me to the school, in which I was going to be living in.

Two huge gates opened and we entered like to a castle, a huge field, a stage, Ice Hockey Rink, basket-ball court, volley-ball area, the beach... Everything was in that school, it was huge. The limo parked in front of the entrance and a guy opened my door, I came out and saw how some other two guys got my luggage out, I bet they work for the school.

"Welcome to Hollywood's Future. My name is Cassie and I will be your guide for today." A brunette girl said to me handing me a paper.

"Hi, I'm Blake."

"Okay then Blake, this is your schedule and the map for you to find your house."

"Thanks."

"So, in which areas are you good in?"

"Umm, in sports and I sing and play 3 different instruments."

"Wow, a prodigy. Today after school you can sign up for any team you want to be in. Now I have to go and your first class is Art." she said and left.

"Great..." I said to myself and started heading to my locker to get my books.

I found my locker fast and then started walking to my first class, Art, I was walking without paying attention, trying to ignore all the bitchy looks the girls gave me and the needy looks the boys had when I passed next to them, until I bumped into someone.

"Shit! I'm so sorry" I said gathering all my papers from the floor before standing up.

"Ha-ha don't worry." the boy said helping me up.

"Thanks, sorry again." I said to him.

"I think this is yours." he said handing me my schedule.

"Thanks." I said. Woah this guy was sure to be hot, brown eyes, the best hair I have ever seen black, and the sideway smile he was giving me.

"I'm Logan by the way." he said, snapping me back to reality.

"Blake." I said,

"See you around I guess." he said and left.

I shake my head and headed myself to my class so I wouldn't be late the first day.

*Logan's P.O.V.*

That chick was hot! Her long black hair that got to her hips, the mysterious look she had, I mean she was the only girl in the school that was wearing combat boots, every other girl wore high-heels or something to impress the boys, but she, she had an attitude which made her more attractive than she was. Blake, I needed to know in which house she lived in. I was entering my class and I saw Carlos, today was Monday, he was going to introduce us to the mystery girl.

*Diary Entry*

So far I have meet a hot boy Logan. My classes were okay, every girl stared at me, maybe because I wasn't wearing make-up, my hair was natural and I wasn't wearing high-heels... This school is surely for spoiled brats. My lunch break came; I was walking to my locker when Cassie came up to me.

"Hello Blake, how is your first day?"

"Hey Cassie, so far it's good."

"Awesome! And I have better news."

"Really?"

"Yes, you can go and sign up for the sports right now, and after school, there is a band from the school that is looking for a guitar player, you should try out."

"Awesome! I'll go and sign up right now! How do you know I play the guitar?"

"I'm your mentor the first week, so I need to know with whom I'll be dealing." she said with a smile. She was the only girl who had actually spoke to me, then no one, only guys trying to flirt with me.

"Do you know where I sign?" I asked her.

"Yeah, in the gym, passing through the art gallery two doors on your left."

"Thank you." I said and started walking away.

"Oh and Blake!" I hear Cassie scream I stop and turned around. "I'll be in the cafeteria if you want to join me for lunch." she said.

"Sure!" I screamed back to her and headed myself to the gym.

I followed her directions and got to the gym, I looked at a huge board that had every single sport I could ever think of, Hand-Ball, Volley-Ball, Basket-Ball, Ice Hockey, Football, Soccer, Tennis, Karate... There where so many, I decided to write myself down in every single one of them, I liked sports and usually I always shine in them (My parents and friends say that, I don't believe so much...) I was writing myself down in the Ice Hockey team when I bumped into someone else.

"God! Everyone liked to bump themselves here." I said picking up the pen.

"Sorry, my fault I wasn't paying attention." the boy said. I looked up and saw the most amazing hazel eyes in the world, the hollywood smile and a gorgeous brunet hair, damn this school and the hot guys in red pants!

"Sorry, I should be looking as well."

"Signing up for ice hockey?"

"Yeppers, you?"

"Yes, do you know is a hard game, for such a beautiful girl?"

"It's pretty easy." I said.

"James."

"Blake. Now I'll see you around." I said and walked to the cafeteria to find Cassie.

*James P.O.V*

Woah, I just meet the most beautiful girl, she must be new. She signed in every single sport available in the school. Though there was something familiar with her, something in her way of talking, but I didn't care, I think I am falling in love. I have to tell the guys!

*Diary Entry*

I was walking to the cafeteria thinking of those gorgeous hazel eyes, James. My thoughts were interrupted by another boy, with I wanted to kill.

"Blake!" John said.

"Sup John?" I said to him.

"You have no idea!"

"What?"

"You are the new hot topic news from school!"

"Come again?" I said almost chocking in my own saliva.

"Yeah! Every girl hates you because almost all the guys are talking about you."

"Fuck! This is great! My first day and everyone hates me already! Though I haven't done anything for them to hate me..."

"It can't be that bad, once they get to know you I am pretty sure they will like you."

"Join me and Cassie for lunch?" I asked him while we entered the cafeteria.

"Sure why not."

And with that I spent my first lunch with Cassie and John, I also realized that John was right because a few girls came over to talk to Cassie and gave me a bitch look without any reason at all...

The rest of the day was boring, I mean I was at school what else could it be? School is always boring even though you have 20 hot boys in your classroom. Finally the last bell rang and I went over to my locker to leave my books and then head to my house. I was fixing a photo of my parents in my locker when someone tapped my back, it was a guy, but he was looking at some papers.

"Hello there, could you please fill in this survey." he said handing me the paper.

"What for?" I asked him, semi reading the paper.

"Every new student has to." he said handing me a pen.

"What for?" I asked again.

"I seriously don't know, now please name here and answer every question, they are only 5." he said and our eyes finally meet. Those gorgeous green eyes, the dimples he had every time he smiled and that gold hair, I must admit he was hot as well.

"Okay" I said trying to stop staring at him, I filled the survey and then handed it to him.

"Blake" he said reading my name from the paper.

"You are not supposed to read that." I said to him picking up my back-pack.

"Kendall, and I'm sorry" he said stretching his hand.

"Goodbye." I said to him and left.

Gosh, there are so many cute guys in this school, Logan, James and Kendall. Wait a minute! Those are Carlos friends! No way!

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

Woah, that girl was cute, she is different somehow, she is not like the rest of the girls in this school, even though I just talked like for 2 minutes with her, I know she is different, and let me tell you, I like different. Blake, that name sounded familiar, but well I have to hurry up and meet the guys, we are looking for a new guitarist today.

*Diary Entry*

I was walking down the halls of the school, I was looking for the way to my new house, when Cassie came up to me.

"Hey Blake, where are you going?"

"Hey, umm to my new house."

"Oh no, that is not possible" she said stoping in front of me.

"Why not?" I asked her confused.

"Because YOU are trying for the band." she said grabbing me by the arm and dragging me to a room.

"But I don't want to!"

"But you will!"

"Hey! I don't want to be involved with music, I like sports the most. And I am staying focused in the sports."

"Come on Blake! Try out, if it doesn't happen you stay with the sports."

"What if it happens?"

"Well, we figure that out once it happens." She said and pushed me to a dark room, she closed the door.

Great, now I have no idea where I am. I found the switch light, I turned on the lights and saw I was on a music room, there was a laptop, I walked over to it, and saw that it was only the music didn't have the lyrics, and I could choose between with or without a bass, guitar or drums. I decided to try "Comatose" from Skillet without drums. I sat in the drum set and began to play.

*Carlos P.O.V.*

I haven't seen my sister in the whole day, but the guys talked about meeting this cute girl, who was totally different and who was new, also every single guy was talking about the new girl, and as far I am concern the only new girl was Blake. The guys and I were supposed to meet in the music room to find our new guitarist player.

"Yo Carlos!" I hear my 3 best friends say.

"Hey guys." I replied.

"When we meet her?" James asked.

"I haven't seen her, I'll probably call her after this so you guys can meet her in person." I said.

"Who's inside the room?" Logan asked.

"I confirmed with the Music Teacher and he said that we had the room for us." Kendall added.

"Let's go and find out." James said.

We all started walking to the music room and saw a girl playing the drums and singing along to 'Comatose' from Skillet. We all stood there in the corner quietly watching the girl perform. When the song finished, she grabbed a guitar and started playing 'Perfect Day' by Lady Antebellum. I recognize that voice, yet I wasn't sure of it.

"Woah, she sings great and plays as well!" I hear Kendall say in a loud whisper.

"Who is she?" James asked.

"Someone who is a music lover" Logan said.

"Let's find out." I finally added.

We all walked slowly so she wouldn't see us, we tried to sit in the chairs we had to observe the people who wanted to try. We sat there, yet she was putting down the guitar and powering off the laptop, then she turns around and sees us.

"BLAKE?" Kendall, James, Logan and I screamed.

*Diary Entry*

"CARLITOS?" I screamed after seeing my brother and his 3 best friends standing in front of the stage where I was.

"SISTER!" He said and ran to where I was. I did the same, when we meet he hugged me and spin me around, like in the romantic movies just that this was brothers love.

"How are you brother?" I asked him when I finally stopped hugging him.

"I'm so glad! I thought I wouldn't see you today!"

"Me too! I was looking for you when I was free, but I never found you!"

Carlos couldn't stop smiling and he looked so happy, how I missed my brother.

"BLAKE?" Kendall, Logan and James said again in shock.

Why were they in shock, I have no idea, but those 3 boys sure were hot, but I couldn't fall for them, not now nor ever.

"Yeah?" I asked confused, while Carlos put his arm over my shoulders.

"DUDE! Blake is the mystery chick?" James finally said to Carlos.

"Umm yeah." he said with a small laughter at the end.

"So Blake isn't your girlfriend!" Logan half-screamed, and I just started laughing.

"No! I told you guys!" Carlos told them, trying not to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Logan asked me confused.

"Because of the idea of me and Carlos dating!" I told him still laughing, but I stopped laughing.

"So, for the past two years, you never told us you had a sister?" Kendall said, and he looked disappointed.

"Yeah, and guys I'm sorry" Carlos said ashamed. Poor my brother, he had to lie to his best friends.

"But why?" James asked him concerned.

Carlos sighed before answering "It's a long story-" and was talking and I cut him off.

"It was against him okay. If it was for him, he would have told you the whole story, but he couldn't and he wasn't the only one who hide his family, I had to do the same."

They all let a small smile, I guess they understood, I wasn't sure if Carlos would tell them the whole real story now.

"So this means, that your parents are coming to the Parents Week?" Logan asked.

Only hearing the words parents made a knot in my throat and in Carlos' as well, because he moved his arm from my shoulders and grabbed my hand.

"About that..." Carlos said.

"What is Parents Week?" I asked not letting Carlos continue.

"A week when your parents come and see you perform, and some famous stars and producers come as well to see who is the next big thing." James explained.

"Yeah... I don't think our parents will make it." I said. Of course they wouldn't make it, but apparently Carlos hadn't told them yet.

"But why?" Kendall asked.

"We'll talk about that later, right now we should be doing the auditions." Carlos said.

"Sure." the boys said.

"Um, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have to go and find my house." I told them.

"Where do you live?" Carlos asked me.

"House of Vocals." I said, and immediately I saw how 4 jaws dropped and shock expression came to the boys.

"Yes!" Logan screamed.

"Amazing!" James screamed.

"Awesome!" Kendall screamed.

"What?" Carlos.

"Why so excited and why the shock Carlos?" I asked.

"We all live there!" James answered.

Oh no, I had to live with my brother and his 3 best friends! A house full of boys who didn't know I existed yet wanted to know me...

"Great" I said with a fake smile.

"Stay with us, and we'll show you the way afterwards." James suggested.

"I don't know..." I replied. I wanted to go home and unpack, but I also wanted to spend time with Carlos, we had to catch up.

"She will stay. Come on Blake sit over here, you'll help us choose." Carlos said, pulling a chair so I could sit next to him.

So with that I spend the rest of the afternoon watching how my brother and his 3 best friends searched for a guitarist.

When it was over they showed me the way to house, and I could unpack and everything before dinner. I had dinner and Carlos appeared in my room.

"So sistah" he said closing the door behind him.

"So?" I replied to him as a sat on my bed.

"You have to tell me everything." he said sitting next to me.

So I did tell him everything I knew about the incident of my parents and what I thought I knew of my necklace and ring.

We spend all the night talking until we both fell asleep in my bed...

It wasn't such a bad first day. I gained friends (Cassie, John, Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall), I also gained enemies, and survived the whole day in a school for spoiled brats without hitting someone.

Hope tomorrow is better...

_Blake._


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is entry 9, hope you guys like it, sorry if it is long! I don't own anything. Sorry for any grammar mistakes all over the story but english isn't my first language. Please Review and Recommend :) If you have a twitter follow me and I will follow back if you ask me :) **_**iGabzter**_

Dear Diary:

Second day in Hollywood's Future. But today it started with a lot of awkward moments. It all started because I have to share a bathroom with Logan and Kendall in the second floor, while Carlos and James shared one in the third floor, the first floor was where the kitchen, dinning area and the TV room where located.

I woke up around 6:45am (school starts at 8:00am), I went to my closet and took my uniform out, and all the things I needed and headed myself to the bathroom. There was silence in the house except from some few noised that came form the kitchen, and I guessed the house-keeper was making breakfast. So I went to the bathroom and opened the door just to see Logan only wearing his boxers and getting ready for school.

"OMG LOGAN! I'M SO SORRY!" I said closing my eyes and trying to close the door.

"OH! Don't worry! I should have locked!" He said turning red and closing the door.

I threw myself to the floor and started laughing at what I just saw, Logan wearing Batman boxers. I guess I was laughing to loud because I heard noises coming from Kendall's room and then I heard a door open. But damn he had a nice body, it was perfect.

"Stop Laughing please." Logan said coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I- I- just can't." I said calming myself.

"The bathroom is now free, you can use it and please lock the door." He said walking to his room.

"You bet I will" I told him and locked myself in the bathroom so I could get ready.

*Logan's P.O.V.*

Did Blake just saw me in my Batman boxers? I'm not used to have a girl in the house and I'm pretty sure she will be just like Carlos an order freak, and if she is like that we will have serious problems in the bathroom area... I went to my room to finish my homework and came out 15 minutes later and at the same time Kendall came out of his room only wearing his boxers.

"Hey man, you should get at least some pants on." I told him before going downstairs.

"Why dude, I have always come out like that."

"Man just do it, remember we have another person in this house."

"And..."

I was about to respond when I saw Blake coming out of the bathroom with her uniform on, why did she look so different from all the other girls?

"Because I don't think you want me to see you in your boxers Kendall." Blake said throwing her cloth in her room.

"Ugh! I'm sorry Blake!" Kendall said and ran into his room.

*Diary Entry*

Okay, so far I have seen Logan and Kendall on their underwear, hopefully I won't find James, because seeing my brother in boxers it's not a big deal. Both Logan and Kendall had the perfect bodies, did they do some kind of sports?

I followed Logan down to the kitchen just to find James and Carlos already in their uniforms having breakfast.

"Morning" James said pouring milk to his cereal.

"Hello" said Carlos pouring cereal to his bowl.

"Guys" Logan said grabbing some juice.

"Sup dudes?" I said grabbing an apple.

Everyone was talking and eating cereal, bread with Nutella and many other things, except for me, that I was having only an apple and some juice.

"Only having that?" Carlos asked me before he left the kitchen.

"Yeppers." I said.

Carlos and Logan left the kitchen and I was left alone with James.

"Why up so early?" I asked him.

"Oh well, is that a run before school, so I wake up around 5:30am and run from that time until 6:30am" he said

"Wow" I said.

"Why so surprised? You do a lot of sports from what I know."

"Yeah, but I mean so EARLY in the morning." I said to James and he started laughing.

In that same moment Kendall entered the kitchen, and when he saw me he turned red and I almost choke on my apple because I wanted to laugh.

"Blake you okay?" James said giving me some water.

"Yeah" I said.

"What is wrong with you Kendall?" James asked.

"Nothing, just nothing" he said pouring some cereal.

James left the room and I decided to grab some coffee.

"You like coffee?" Kendall asked me while he ate his cereal.

"Yeah, though I prefer Starbucks."

"Yeah, do you know we do have a Starbucks in the school."

"You what?" I asked with a surprising face.

"We have our own Starbucks here in the campus."

"You have to be kidding me!"

"Nope. If you want I can show you where it is located, I have free the third hour."

"I would love too and me too! Thank you Kendall." I said and left.

Around 7:45am we all left for school. Logan, James and Kendall shared the first class and where running because if not they would loose the spots they wanted. Carlos on the other hand had a different class and was walking next to me.

"So I meet the agent." he said

"Really? What do you think?" I asked him

"Well he is pretty cool actually"

"I know!"

"So hey what are you doing after school today?"

"Umm I don't know, I guess nothing why?"

"You want to go and hang-out just like the old times."

"Sure!"

"Eating lunch with me and the guys?"

"I'll have to see, if Cassie is alone nope."

"Sure! See ya later gurl." He finally said and left to his classroom.

I walked over to my classroom just in time to take the last sit in the end of the classroom, I didn't like to be in the front, I actually don't like to be the center of attention, even though I played every sport and usually ended up being it. The first few hours were ok, I didn't bump into no one, but some girls (I'm guessing the populars) were talking about how rude I was and how I wanted to 'steal' their fame and that kind of stuff. Finally the third hour came, which I had free, so I went to my locker to leave my things and then chill with John or Cassie, but Kendall was going to show me the Starbucks.

"Hey Blake" Kendall says to me.

"Oh hey Kendall."

"Ready to go to the Starbucks?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"That's a full yes"

And with that Kendall took me where the Starbucks was located in school. But for some reason I got more bitchy looks from the girls and Kendall got them from the girls and some weird looks from the boys. When we got there, (it was located in the other side of the school, next to the tennis area) Kendall order some coffee and I order a frapucchino.

"It's 8.90" the dude told us.

I was taking money out of my pockets to pay for both things when Kendall's hand stopped me.

"You don't pay." He said to me. "Here, keep the change" he told the dude.

"But Kendall, why are you paying for me? I was going to pay for it." I protested while I drank my frapucchino and we walked back to the building.

"Because, if a girl is out with a boy, the boy has to be a true man and pay."

"Kendall but-"

"No buts, just a thank you please." he said with a smile that revealed his dimples.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said "Thank you" I replied to him.

"No smile?"

"You only said a thank you, and no I don't smile."

And after I said that I went to my locker and got my things ready for next lesson.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

I just took Blake to the Starbucks we have in school, and let me tell you she is not the most girly girl I know. And what is wrong with the people in this school? I mean I am her friend, yet every girl seem to be jealous and the boys were just like 'you did it man' yes she is beautiful, but as far as I know she is the baby sister of my best friend, I wouldn't date her, yet. And what did she meant with I don't smile... Isn't she happy?

*Diary Entry*

My next classes were fine and boring... Although there was one class which was somehow interesting, Math, and yes I know Math sucks and everything but today it wasn't so bad. I entered my classroom and the only left spot was one in the freaking middle in the first row! With no option I went and sat there, the class was going fine until the teacher got mad at some people talking in the back (It was the most 'popular girl' Anne and some hot boy named Alex) and the teacher decided to move them, so he moved Anne to where I was and with that I could sit in the back :)! The teacher also told me that how come I already knew what he was teaching, (well here is a little secret: I am a freaking genius, I have a higher IQ than normal people and I was working with the F.B.I hacking things, I need math a lot.) I told him that I had already studied it in my other school, LIE. But well after that all the classes were incredible boring. Finally lunch time came and I was so happy, I ran out of my class Physics just as the bell rang. I went to my locker to leave my things and then head to the cafeteria.

"Hey Blake!" John said catching up to me.

"Yo."

"So yesterday I meet your brother."

"He told me, what you think?" I asked him, while we grabbed a tray and stand in line.

"Well, he seems pretty worried about you and your security."

"What else do you expect?"

"But he seems cool, we are actually partners in Biology."

"Cool?" I said walking to the table where my brother and his friends where, because Cassie was with her friends and some other dude.

"Hello Blake." four guys said at the same time.

"Yo dudes." I replied taking a seat next to Kendall and John sat across me next to Carlos.

"Sup man?" Carlos said to John.

"Nothing you?" He replied.

"Hey guys this is John." I said.

"Hey." they all replied.

"This is Kendall, James and Logan." I told him.

For all lunch time we talked and laughed about anything we could imagine of, it was a really great time, but yet we had to keep some things in secret, like where are our parents and some other things, I am wondering when will Carlos say to the guys the truth behind everything.

After lunch, I went back to classes and got bored in all of them, thanks that my last class was physics but my teacher was sick so we didn't have it. I was walking to my locker when Anne and her group of chicks appeared.

"Blake Pena." Anne said.

"Yeah."

"Well, you don't seem so tough don't ya?"

"What do you want?" I asked as I closed my door.

"Stay away from Kendall and you won't have any trouble. Got it?" Anne said with the typical form a spoiled brat would do it.

"You are no one to tell me whit whom to be or not to be, so if I were you I would stop messing with me." I said and started walking away.

"Excuse me?" She said raising her voice and pulling me back.

"Let. me. go." I said to her trying to control my urge to punch her face.

"No one talks to me that way, so say sorry."

"No one tells me what to do, so see ya." I said removing from her grip and walking away.

"THIS IS NOT OVER BLAKE!" I heard her scream, but I didn't care at all.

I walked to the house just to find the guys all sitting in the living room and my brother standing in front of them, and all of them staring at the door, exactly to me.

"Hi?" I said with a confused face.

"Blake, come here please." Carlos said, and he sounded quite serious.

"What is wrong?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"We need to tell them the truth." Carlos said.

"You sure?" I looked at him, he didn't seem so convinced about that.

"Yes, I can't keep lying to them." He said giving me a kiss in my head.

"Your choice." I told him.

"What are you guys going to tell us?" Kendall asked.

"The truth, but you can't say a word, nobody may know this. Got it?" I said and asked.

"Lips sealed." James said.

"Hard as rock." Kendall said.

"Not a word." Logan said.

"Will ever come out." Kendall, Logan and James said together.

And with that Carlos and I told them the real truth behind our past, and why he had hid me for them and why we never talked about our parents. We told them all we knew, even about the necklace and John. We talked about that for about 2 hours and Carlos cried when I told the story how they killed my parents, yet not a tear came out, I said everything and was dying inside but I wouldn't show anything.

"We are so sorry man." James said hugging Carlos.

"That's a brave thing you did there." Kendall said and went to hug Carlos as well.

"We are sorry for everything." Logan said and did the same, hug Carlos.

"Thank you guys." Carlos said and wiped his tears.

"Blake?" Kendall called my name.

"Yeah?" I said in a sad tone.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Yeah" I said in the same sad tone.

"Sure?" Logan asked.

"Yeah" I said one more time.

"Baby sister?" Carlos said.

"Yes I am fine, it's just that I don't like remembering that night." I said.

Carlos came up to me and hugged me and whisper in my ear "You can't lie to me, I know you are dying inside." and then went to the kitchen.

Yes, I was dying inside, but I would not break down in tears, never it was against my nature I just couldn't.

James and Logan followed Carlos to the kitchen and I was left with Kendall, who was now staring at me.

"You said to me today that you didn't smile."

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you smile?"

"Because I don't show my emotions Kendall."

"But why?"

"Cause nobody needs to know them."

"Or are you just afraid of showing them?"

"Kendall, I have never showed my emotions."

"Why?"

"Because that is how they taught me to." I replied coldly and started walking to the kitchen when he grab my arm.

"There has to be another reason." he said looking straight into my eyes.

"No." I said, which is a complete lie, I didn't smile because I had no reason to be happy in that moment of my life, I had too much things to worry like to be ignoring them.

"I know there is, and I will find out." He said and let go of me.

"Good luck." Was the last thing I said and went to sit in the table to have dinner.

After dinner I went to my room, did my homework and slept early so I wouldn't have to deal with any of the guys asking me why I didn't cry or why was I so cold.

*Carlos P.O.V.*

All of my friends now know the truth about me and my family, it is such a great relief, but I was worried about Blake, she didn't seem to be okay, even though she said it, I know something is bothering her and it wasn't about mom and dad.

"Man, why is your sister so cold?" Logan asked me.

"I'm not sure dude" I answered him.

"But she did seem sad when you were telling us everything." James added.

"She is just 16, and has suffered more than anyone of us." I said.

"Yes dude, but she needs to share her feelings or something." Kendall said, and he was right but I knew it was impossible for her.

"She can't." I said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Since I left, and before my parents told us that showing emotions made us weak and people would use them against us. They also told us not to trust in anyone, especially with our emotions, so she doesn't show anything and won't trust anyone." I replied.

"Kind of harsh." James said.

"They had to train her, she was a happy kid back when she was 5 and I was 6. When she turned 10 my parents started training her, and well she changed." I said.

"One day she is going to explode if she doesn't let her emotions out." Kendall said, and again he was right.

"Well, I'll be there for her when she does." I replied and went to my room.

*Diary Entry*

Did Kendall really want to know why I am sad? I mean, I can't trust them, I know they are my brothers friend, but I barely know them, even though talking to them today about my parents and the secrets was easy and that was weird.

Also why did Anne felt that I was going to take Kendall? What is wrong with this people?

Enough thinking I am going to sleep and see what happens tomorrow.

_Blake._


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys part 10! please let me know of you liking it :) Don't own anything! **

**BTW any ideas on why Kendall is acting like that, and do you think what Blake did was right?**

**Please Review and Recommend :) Love you all!**

Dear Diary:

Today I woke up with a huge headache, I ignored it and came out of bed, and headed myself to the bathroom (this time Logan wasn't naked when I opened the door, in fact he wasn't there.) I changed and went down to eat breakfast only to find Kendall sitting there, none of the other guys where there, why I don't know.

"Morning Blake." Kendall said.

"Hey." I replied to him, in a tone not of sadness, but it did say that I wasn't ok.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache, but I will be fine." I said and prepared myself some cereal.

"Ok." Kendall said not convinced.

"And the others?"

"James taking a bath, Carlos has class until 10 just like Logan."

"Oh..."

"Well, I have to go, need to talk with my math teacher." He said and left the kitchen.

I finished my breakfast and went up to my room again, I brushed my teeth and went to school.

Everything seemed normal: the normal looks from guys and girls, some laughters and comments, some hey's and others hi. I walked over to my locker to find John waiting there for me.

"Blake." He said in a serious tone.

"John."

"I read in your expedient that you are missing two weeks of detention in your old school."

"Yeah and?" I said taking the books out of my locker.

"Are you going to do them here?"

"I don't know, the Director hasn't said anything to me and I don't think so." I said closing my door and walking to my class.

"Blake, you better be good and not get in trouble."

"Dude, are you my brother now?" I said leaving him behind.

It was enough having to live in the same house with Carlos and his friends, why was John trying to be my brother as well?

I entered to my class and it was the same as always, it was chemistry and the teacher asked why did I know what he was teaching, again I lied and said I had already seen it, truth I am a genius. After two painful hours of chemistry I had a free hour, and decided to go and eat something.

"Blake Pena." A male voice said.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Albert." he said stretching his hand.

"Hi." I said to him with a weird look in my face.

"Everyone is talking about you."

"And so?" I asked Albert while eating a cookie.

"I wanted to see if what they said was true."

"And what they say is?"

"You a prodigy?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"In what areas are you good at."

"Sports and music."

"Oh well... what about you don't care about anything in this world."

"True." I saw Kendall passing next to me and Albert, and he laugh when he saw my face expression.

"Blake! Come here now!" I hear Carlos screaming and waving at me.

"Sorry Albert, have to go." I said and went to my brother. Thanks God he called me because that dude was totally creeping me out.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Nah, I just wanted to save you." he said with a smile.

"How did you know?"

"Kendall passed by, and saw your expression of 'the hell dude' and told me."

"Why didn't Kendall save me?"

"He didn't want the rumors to spread out more." Carlos finally said and walked away.

I walked to my next class, sports, I was actually happy that Carlos had save me, but what rumors was he talking about? I was walking to the gym already dressed in my sport cloth when I hear a familiar voice I quite disliked.

"Oh look who's here. The girl who thinks can do whatever she wants." the girl said.

"Anne." I said walking past her. I did not want trouble with anyone.

"Stop right there Blake, we didn't finish talking yesterday."

I turned around to face her "I thought we had left clear that here no one tells me what to do." I said to her and walked to talk with some other guys.

We were going to play basketball, and apparently the groups were made of both girls and boys, that was weird,usually back in Wisconsin we had two girl team and two boys, but apparently they weren't to much kids to actually do that here.

I was in the only girl in my team. They were 4 teams, my team didn't start but I pretty much didn't care. The first two team played and Anne's team won, when I was walking to the court I saw how Anne talked/flirted with Adam (the strongest guy in my class), he was telling her no, but then she kissed him on the cheek and he finally agreed.

We started playing and well, the only players we were against was Adam, Josh, Michael and Lucy, because Anne and Mary weren't doing anything at all. I was entering in a triple when Adam literally knocked me out, leaving me thrown in the floor with a bleeding nose.

"THE HELL DUDE?" I screamed at Adam as I punched him.

"ADAM KANT! YOU HAVE DETENTION!" I heard the teacher scream. "BLAKE! INFIRMARY NOW!"

I started walking out of the gym with my hand pressing my nose so I would stop bleeding when I see Anne laughing and talking about how I fell.

"The shit is your problem?" I half-screamed at her.

"Not so though now, aren't ya Blake?"

That was it, this girl was going down.

"Why don't you ask that yourself?" I said and threw the basketball into her face, hitting her and making her nose bleed as well.

"MS. PENA! INFIRMARY AND THEN TO THE PRINCIPLE OFFICE! YOU TOO ANNE!" the teacher screamed.

I was already out of the gym and let out a smile, victory I had gotten Anne to shut up, then I realized that James was there entering the gym.

"What happened Blake?" he said running to were I was.

"Nothing serious." I said and walked away.

*James P.O.V.*

I can swear I saw Blake smile even if her nose was bleeding like crazy. What happened inside that gym, because I just saw Anne leave with a bleeding nose too. Oh no, Blake did not fight with Anne. I have to talk with Carlos.

*Diary Entry*

I have no broken nose, and the Principle did not assigned us detention, because it was the first time, then he told me that the two weeks of detention I was missing he was going to cover them and said that I did them, because the teachers were saying I was a good student, but if I got to another fight, I had to do them. Fair enough, and if I get into a fight I hope it was worth it.

After I finished all my classes I headed myself to my locker and saw how Anne pitied herself on how I threw her a basketball, I mean seriously such a drama seeker.

I was throwing all my books in the locker, when I feel three guys behind me, I turned around just to see James, Kendall and Logan there, arms crossed and serious face.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Seriously?" Logan said.

"Was it so necessary?" Kendall asked.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Hitting Anne with the basketball" the three answer.

"Oh, no no no! You ain't believing what ever she said! Are you?" I asked them, are they seriously believing that stupid drama seeker?

"Tell us your side then." James said.

"Fine!" I said and told them what had actually happened.

"How do I know you are not lying?" Kendall asked.

"Because did I stop to think about something, when I told you the story? Did I ever stop making eye contact with either one of you?" I said to them picking up my book-bag.

"No." Kendall answers.

"Blake?" Logan asks.

"What?" I snapped back.

"Why would she try to bring you down?" James asked.

"I don't know, I mean she mention something about staying away from-" I said and stopped, it had hit me, the rumors were about me and Kendall together or something like that, DUDES! I have only been in school for like what 2 days and they are saying I'm dating a boy? Stupid people.

"From?" Kendall asked.

"You." I replied.

"Oh..." I hear the all reply.

I left them there and went back home, I pretty sure Carlos already knows and well, I'm expecting a long long speech on how I need to calm myself.

I entered the house and I didn't hear a sound, the guys were still at school, but where was Carlos, meaning I was supposed to be hearing a speech, but he wasn't here yet. I sat in the living room waiting for Carlos to appear.

"DUDE! It wasn't her fault! You know how Anne can be!" I hear James saying.

"Who cares! She didn't have the right to do that!" Carlos answers. Oh yeah he is pretty pissed.

"Either way, there is no need to go so hard with her! You know how much she has suffered yet you expect her to be calm?" Logan says.

"I don't care, she needs to learn by the good or bad way, and she never listen so maybe by the bad she'll learn." Carlos says again.

Oh shit I am screwed...

"IT WASN'T HER FAULT!" Kendall screamed just when they entered the house.

"This is enough, you guys barely know her and are believing her? BLAKE PENA COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Carlos said.

"What?" I replied.

"Why did you hit Anne?" Carlos said, making sure I could hear every single letter.

"'Cause she deserved it, and! She made me." I answer looking straight to his eyes.

"What did she do to you?" Carlos asked, and I saw how the other guys stayed behind him, I guess they wanted to know too.

"She made Adam tackle me, which let me with a bleeding nose, and before she started messing with me telling me to get away from Kendall, and to try to stop stealing her fame." I said making quotation on fame.

"Blake please, for that?" Carlos asked me, and all the guys nod.

"Fine, she told me I wasn't so strong as I appeared to be." I said and started walking away.

"Blake I haven't finished talking with you!" Carlos yelled at me and grabbed my arm. "Listen, stay away from trouble, control yourself, you know how to do it." he made a pause, and then talked in a lower tone of voice. "Please Blake, try to be the old you, the girl who loved life and smiled." he let go of my arm.

"HOW I AM SUPPOSED TO LOVE LIFE WHEN ALL LIFE HAS DONE IS TAKE AWAY EVERYONE I HAVE EVER LOVED? EVERY TIME I SMILE OR I AM HAPPY, SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS!" I screamed back at him, letting all my feelings out with it, yet not letting tear coming out. "For me there is no reason to smile or be happy in this world." I finally said and went up to my room.

*Carlos P.O.V.*

"Blake..." I said as I watched her go to her room.

"Dude, let her cool off, at least she admitted some feelings." Logan said patting my back.

"And she does have a reason why to still be alive." James said.

"Yeah, she said she didn't have a reason to be happy in this world, but there is one, because she is still here." Kendall added.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"You." the three of them answered, they all went to their respective rooms, leaving me standing in the middle of the living room, thinking on how to make Blake happy.

*Diary Entry*

I was in my bed, ready to sleep when I hear a soft knock.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." I said.

"Here, I brought you something." Kendall said entering my room, sitting in the corner of my bed.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed the frapucchino.

"James said you smiled today."

"And so?"

"You said you had no reason why to smile, if so why did you?"

"Because it felt good making Anne shut up."

"Well, let me tell you, she needed a little bit of her own medicine." Kendall said with a small laughter.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Well then good night." Kendall said giving me a kiss on the head before leaving.

I finished my frapucchino, and lay down on my bed thinking, that I had a reason why to still be in this world, and the reason was my brother, I loved him, yet I told him I didn't have a reason to smile or be happy, I needed to tell him. I wasn't going to go out in my pj's so I texted him: 'Sorry for the screaming today, I do have a reason to be happy and still be here in the world, and the reason is you big brother, you have been a really good role model. Sorry for not being the sweetest girl, but you do know I love you, and every time I see you happy I smile inside.' I pressed send and slept.

*Carlos P.O.V.*

I just got a text message from Blake. It is really touching, I guess I was a little too hard on her today, but I really want the best for her. I went to her bedroom to tell her what I had to say to her after the text message, but she was already sleeping, I gave her a kiss on her forehead and left a picture of her and me with some nerf guns with the biggest smiles on our faces.

*Diary Entry*

Wait a minute, why did Kendall came into my room today? Also he was the one who was telling Carlos it wasn't my fault, what is this dude up to?

_Blake._


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if is too long! I'm trying to make it interesting... tell me what you guys think about anything and if you have questions post them on the review and I'll answer you!**

**Don't own anything!**

**Please Review and Recommend :)! Thanks a lot for reading the story.**

Dear Diary:

The past few days haven't been so interesting. It's always the same: Anne trying to make people hate me, some pay attention others ignore her, guys trying to be my friends, and some trying to be more than my friends... But I actually made some friends, which are all boys... The try-out for the school sports team and well I got in a couple of which I wanted and some that I did not wanted to get in. The ones I did: wrestling, volley-ball, basket-ball, ice hockey (tho I don't know how will we practice this) and hand-ball, the ones I didn't swimming and soccer and base-ball, but those two I didn't mind at all. And yes all of this happened between Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. On Monday after school I have to practice basketball, volleyball and baseball (one after the other from 3-10) Tuesdays I have wrestling, soccer, handball and swimming, Wednesday I have again baseball and soccer, Thursday I have wrestling, handball and swimming. Friday is the only day I have nothing to do, but apparently I have to help my brother and his friends with the band...

Today is Saturday (obviously) but something strange happened: I woke at 3:00am sweating and on the floor of my bedroom, I had a nightmare of the night of the murder of my parents. Since the day my parents died, I never had nightmares, this the first one, which was pretty weird. So I got up and went to the bathroom, to wash my face with cold water. I was about to enter my room when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen and as well a light on. Who could possible be up at this hour? I went down to the kitchen not knowing what I might find, withe way I was prepared for anything, if a man was here trying to kill us with either a gun or knife, I knew how to bring him down, any kind of danger I was prepared to take, except one, seeing my brother cry over family photos.

"Carlitos?" I said in a low tone walking over to where he was.

"Blake." He said looking up to me with a weak smile and wiping some tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked him taking a sit next to him and observing the photos he had on the table. Some where of me and him having the time of our lives, other where with our parents...

"Because, I can't be strong anymore. I can't take it, it's way to much pressure, I-I..." he trailed off and I saw how tears rolled down his face. "Blake, I'm sorry for not being strong enough."

"Carlos! You have been strong for a long time now, hiding me and the family for two years, dude believe me it's okay to cry once in a while, in fact your body needs you to release the pressure." I said to him, he gave a small smile.

"Blake, how come you can be so strong?" he asked me while he putted away all the photos.

"Well the truth is I seriously have no idea..." I replied as I grabbed a picture of the four of us laughing without him noticing; in fact I had no idea how could be so strong and emotionless...

"Is that for you is so easy to hide all your feelings and pretend everything is okay, when it is clearly not! How can you do that?" he asked, he seemed annoying by that fact, but he was suffering and had to express himself.

"Carlos! It's not easy okay! You have no idea how I suffer when you came here and we went to Wisconsin, mom started ignoring me more than ever, and dad was working hard, plus I couldn't talk to anyone because you weren't there, so I started to shut down my emotions in order to live a happy life, but I was never happy so I started pretending I was, and I got used to it, I got used to pretend my life was perfect." I told him, trying to make him understand that life is not easy and it was hard for me to do it as well. He had a worried expression now, I went over to him and gave a hug and whispered: "I'm okay big brother, don't worry."

He pulled away and grabbed me by both arms: "Hope you are baby sister." he said and then gave me a kiss in the forehead. After that he went to pour some milk i-for both of us.

"How come you up?" he asked giving me the glass.

"I had to use the bathroom." I said to him. LIE! But I wasn't going to tell him I had a nightmare about the murder of my mom and dad, either way I didn't want him to worry about me.

"Oh well, goodnight. See you later Blake-o" he said with a smile and left.

I sat there in the kitchen for two more minutes before actually going to my bed and try to sleep again.

*Carlos P.O.V*

My sister just saw me cry over my parents family pictures, but at least I had the chance to tell her how I felt. I still don't understand how can she be so emotionless, and every time we talk about our parents, she seems like it doesn't matter and I'm pretty sure she is dying inside. Another thing that wonder around my mind, is how come she hasn't have nightmares? I mean she saw how they killed our parents, she must at least have had to had nightmares, but she hasn't or haven't mention she had.

Before I went back to sleep I headed myself to the bathroom to wash my face.

"What is it dude?" I hear James asking me.

"Nothing dude, I just couldn't sleep."

"You sure? Your eyes are red. Where you crying again?"

"I'm just tired James, no need to worry. Now let's go back to bed."

"Carlos, I have known and lived with you for the past two years, you are not fooling me." he said in a serious tone. Gosh! James had always known when I'm not okay, and now I don't know if I should tell him, but I trusted him with my life, and he had helped me a lot through all of this.

"Carlos? Are you okay man?" James asked me.

"No."

"Want to tell me, and see if I can help?"

I simply nodded and went to my room followed by James,we sat on the floor and I told him everything that happened in the kitchen few minutes ago.

*Diary Entry*

I woke up around 11:40, took a quick bath and changed to sweatpants and a cookie monster hoodie. When I was done, I put my hair in a ponytail and went down to the living room to meet with the rest of the guys.

"Hello there sleeping beauty." Logan said with a smile.

"Hi guys." I replied taking a seat in the empty bean bag on the floor.

"What are you doing today Logan?" Kendall asked, in fact I was wondering the same, only him and James were dressed properly.

"Going out with my cousin Julie" he said standing up "and one of her cute friends." he finished with a flirty smile.

"Can I join?" James asked, apparently James liked Julie.

"Sure, Julie in fact asked me if you were coming." Logan replied, and with that both James and Logan left the house.

"Have fun!" Carlos yelled.

Carlos stood up and grabbed his bag and went to the kitchen only to come out with a bottle of water.

"Where you going?" I asked him.

"Gym." he replied and left.

Again I'm left alone with Kendall, now I know why the rumors are spread. Kendall was flipping the channels trying to find something interesting, yet he didn't find anything and left a music channel on.

"You have nothing to do?" he asked.

"No. How come you don't have something to do?" I asked, and in fact I was surprised because he had a bunch of friends or people always talking to him.

"Cause I didn't feel like going out to the city."

"You are such a boring person Kendall."

"Me?" he replied lifting an eyebrow. "What about you?" he said looking straight to me.

"Yeah you. My friends where going to the beach to surf."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Cause I didn't feel like going."

"You don't know how to surf right?" he said, and I could see how an evil smile formed in his face.

"Yes I do know."

"Then go and have fun with your friends."

"I don't want to."

"Yes you do, but you can't."

"I TOLD YOU I CAN!" I screamed at him.

"Prove it! Let's go and surf. And if in fact you can I'll buy you 2 frapucchinos per day for a whole week, and if you can't you'll buy me 2 cinnamons per day for a whole week." he said turning off the T.V. and then stretching his hand.

"Deal." I said shaking his hand.

"We leave in 10." he said and went up to his room.

I went behind him to my room to get ready. I was now wearing my blue bikini, some short ripped jean shorts and a short lose t-shirt that said 'You Say, You Swear, I DON'T CARE'. After I got ready, I went to the basement to pick up my surf board (Wonder how can I surf? Well for 2 years we lived 5 minutes away from Malibu and I learned, sadly we move the year Carlos started school in Hollywood's Future.)

Kendall came down to, and he was wearing green beach shorts and a black sleeveless t-shirt.

"Ready?" he said taking his surfboard.

"Yeppers." I said and we started walking to the beach, carrying our surfboards and towels, and the walk only took us 5 minutes, it reminded me of the timer when Carlos, my father and I would go to the beach.

We got there and Dom, Mike and Jacob where already there. (Those are my friends. Mike has a crush on me...)

"Thought you ain't coming!" Dom said while we did our high-five thing.

"Oh and you brought a friend." Mike said sarcastically when he saw Kendall, making both of us laugh.

"Yeah... Sorry about that, but Kendall here was saying I couldn't surf that's why I didn't want to come, so I decided to prove him wrong, and now we are here." I said and finished the high-five thing I had with Mike and Jacob.

"Well then, prove Kendall and Mike wrong." Jacob said and all of the guys laughed.

Kendall and the guys took off their shirts in front of em, and well I was standing between 4 shirt-less guys who had awesome bodies, they grabbed their boards and ran to the water. After they went I took off my shirt and short, staying in my blue bikini and joined them.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

WOAH! Blake has the body of a model, and I guess it is obvious, meaning that she does many different sports, and ate a lot, which is weird in a girl, usually they don't eat to much so they can have a nice body, but Blake, Blake eats all day long and doesn't cares. I turned around to see the other guys, and they all had shock expressions, just like I used to have. I knew Mike had a crush on her, but today I can definitively say he is about to have an heart attack. Blake arrived with her board.

"So? You all going to stare or surf?" she said.

"SURF!" Dom said screaming and grabbing his board.

"Yeah surf!" Jacob, Mike and I finally said, grabbing our boards and joining Blake and Dom in the water.

We surfed for two hours, and let me tell you, Blake surfs really well, wonder where she learned. We made small competitions and I won all of the guys, Blake as well won all of them, but we couldn't compete against each other because she wanted to eat, and in fact I wanted to eat as well.

*Diary Entry*

Ha! I get free frapucchinos for a week. Too bad I couldn't actually beat Kendall, but I was hungry and wanted to eat, so I told them and they all wanted to eat as well.

"You have won the bet Blake." Kendall said.

"You bet I have!" I replied putting on my shorts.

"Well you also made me think different about you, Blake." Mike said.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, you are talented in a lot of things, and you are prettier than any other girl in this school." Mike said.

The guys were in shock and so I was. What the hell is wrong with Mike?

"Yeah ha-ha I am talented I guess... and umm thank you?" I replied to him.

"WHO'S UP FOR HAMBURGERS?" Dom screamed.

"ME!" We all screamed in chorus.

Thank you Dom, I thought he saved me from the awkward conversation with Mike.

After the hamburgers, Kendall and I headed back home. Carlos was already home, I mean he had too, it was about 5pm when we got back. Logan and James where still out. I said hi to Carlos and went up to the bathroom to take a bath. Kendall told what we had done to Carlos and he laughed at the fact that I won all of the guys. After that we ate dinner and I went to the living room to watch movies all night long. James and Logan arrived and joined us.

Each day I'm liking more being here, maybe these guys are the reason school is fun.

_Blake._


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12 here! :) Tell how far are you liking the story! I don't own anything! **

**Please Review and Recommend! Thank you for the favorites :)! It makes me feel special xD! **

Dear Diary:

Freaking Monday again. How I hate to wake up early, specially when you wake up from a nightmare. Yes another nightmare. So far I have had only two... I have no idea how loud I screamed, because Kendall came rushing to my room.

"You okay Blake?" He asked me seeing me on the floor.

"Umm yeah." I said getting up.

"Why did you scream then?"

"Umm I-I-I hit my toe when I was going to the bathroom." I lied, usually people believes my lies, but I'm sure he didn't believe me right now.

"Really Blake?" he said coming closer to the bed.

"Yeah! Now go back to sleep." I said.

"Blake. If you don't tell me the truth, I'm calling your brother and tell him you were screaming on your sleep." he said in a serious tone, trying to make me understand that he meant it.

I let out a sigh before answering him: "FINE! BUT! You can't tell Carlos or anyone. Got It?"

"Promised." he said sitting in the corner of my bed so I could face him.

"I just had another nightmare about the night of the murder of my parents."

"Another? How many have you had?"

"Yes another, only two with this one. Please don't tell anyone, and don't worry about me."

"Why don't you want to tell Carlos?"

"Because I don't want him or anybody worrying about me. I am fine, I promise."

"Sooner or later he will find out and you know that." he said and then left to his room.

I turned to my clock 4:00am. Great, I still have two hours of sleep, hopefully.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

Blake just had another nightmare, how do I know? She was screaming "No please! Don't kill them!" yet I still don't understand how come none of the guys woke up to her screams. I just came out of her room. She doesn't want anybody to know she's having nightmares, she wants no ones help. Why? I don't know. If she keeps having the nightmares, I will make sure Carlos notice it, and he will find help for her, she will deny the nightmares and won't accept help, but she needs the help in order to be happy again. She has to be happy again. I need to see her smiling.

*Diary Entry*

Ok. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I stared at the family photo I stole from Carlos, for 2 hours. Finally it was time for the people to wake up. I went out of my room and headed to the bathroom before Logan or Kendall. I got out and went immediately down to have breakfast, finding James sitting in the table eating an apple.

"Morning Blake." he said.

"Sup James?"

"You look tired. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I simply dislike Mondays."

"Oh okay, I believe we all hate Mondays, but come on. Think positive and try to enjoy this Monday!" James said laughing.

It was really nice how my brothers friends were trying to make me feel comfortable with them.

"Morning baby girl and James." Carlos said entering the kitchen.

"Morning." both James and I replied.

"Baby girl?" James asked.

"What?" I replied, it is kind of a bad habit to answer to that, due to the fact that the only person who calls me by that is Carlos, not even my parents it was always Carlos.

"Pssh. You are not a baby girl." James said.

"For me she is." Carlos replied hitting James on the head, making me laugh a little.

"HEY!" he screamed and hit Carlos back. "Either way don't you get embarrassed?" he asked turning to face me.

"If he doesn't says it in a public place no, and if he does I'll attack back." I replied and then went up to my room to finish getting ready for school.

We all left at the same time to school, so far James was right, for it to be a Monday, the weather was perfect and so far I was enjoying it. Everything was perfect and I was starting to like the day, but like it always happens in my life, the perfect time of happiness was ruined by Anne and her gang.

Anne walked up to me and bitch slapped me with no reason at all, it is surprising how I didn't ruin her pretty face at the moment.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I scream to her. People stopped doing what they were doing and started to gather around and watch what was happening.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM KENDALL!" she yells back at me, giving me more reason to punch her face.

"I TOLD YOU NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!"

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. HIM." she said and then walked away with her brats following.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO?"

I guess I shouldn't have yelled that at her, but it was fun and worth it. Why shouldn't I scream that, well now I am in the infirmary with stitches in my hand, and two Saturday detentions; but well Anne has 5 Saturday detentions and a black eye. What happened? After I yelled back for the last time, she grabbed a rock and threw it to my face, I shoved it with my hand and then went to punch her, when I was about to punch her again Josh hold me and took to the infirmary.

After that I went back to my classes, and let's say I have a better reputation right now 'Don't mess with Blake if you don't want a black eye.' In the hallways everyone was talking about how incredible reflexes I had, and how I won the fight.

I was going to leave my things in my locker and then head to the cafeteria, when a mad boy came up to me.

"BLAKE PENA!" Josh screamed.

"Sup?" I asked.

"A fight? Seriously?"

"DUDE! She made me and she deserved it!"

"So did you deserve the detention and the stitches?"

"No! But who cares?"

"I do! As your personal bodyguard I do! And your brother and friends do as well! Plus it is 2 Saturday detention!"

"Well you are not making a good job!" I said and went to the cafeteria.

"I thought you were different Blake." Cassie says to me.

"Sorry?"

"I thought you weren't the type of girl who got into fights just because, I really thought behind all the rebel look, there was someone who was nice, guess I was wrong."

"No hey Cassie listen! I am different, but in another way, and as for the fight, Anne started it all and I wasn't going to let her embarrass me in front of the whole school."

"Either way Blake, there is no reason why to leave her with a black eye."

"Oh so you are telling me it's okay for her to throw me a rock at my face, but I can't defend myself?" I said, I was getting pretty annoyed by the fact that everyone was telling me how mean I was by leaving her a black eye, but apparently she could throw a rock at my face and everything was fine.

"She what?"

"She threw a rock at my face, I shove it with my hand and now have 5 stitches on it, that's why I punched her."

"So you didn't punch her because she upset you?"

"No! I mean I would have love too, but I punched her because she threw me a rock. She is going with the rumor that I punched her because I felt like it, isn't she?"

"Yes she is, but don't worry the rumor will stop once everybody knows the truth."

"Leave the rumor alone, who cares what people think about me, as long as my friends believe me I'm totally fine with the rumors, that way people won't bother me." I said to her and then walked over to the table where Dom, Mike and Jacob where sitting at.

The rest of the lunch I spend it laughing with my friends and making fun about Jacob's weird laugh. I also explained them what had really happened between me and Anne, and apparently Mike was jealous (Mike please you are my friend, nothing more.) After lunch I went back to my boring classes and then I had to go to basketball, volleyball and baseball practice, and I didn't mind at all the fact that I had stitches in my hand, because I really wanted to practice the sports.

Finally I got back home around 10pm and guess who was waiting for me in the living room... Carlos, Kendall, James and Logan, all with serious faces.

"Sup fellas?" I said trying to make them laugh or smile.

"You are in so much trouble Blake." Carlos said.

"That we even agreed with your brother." Logan said.

"This time we don't know why." James said.

"Do you have anything to say?" Kendall finally said.

"Umm actually it depends on which story you were filled by, it if was with Anne's yeah and if it was by the rumors as well-" I was explained and got cut off.

"We heard it from John." Carlos said.

"Shit..." I said under my breath.

"What?" Carlos said rising his voice.

"Let us see your hand." James said.

"What for? You don't believe that she threw a rock at me? Just because she is always looking after her reputation?"

"Hand now Blake." Carlos said.

I showed them both of my hands, to see that I wasn't kidding about her throwing me a rock, and in fact she started the whole fight, I simply defended myself.

"Explain yourself." Carlos finally said.

"What for? Either way YOU my BROTHER won't believe me when I'm telling the truth, I didn't start the fight, she came and slapped me, I screamed asking what her problem was, she said to stay away from Kendall, I told her nobody told me what to do, she said to stay away from him again and then I screamed what if I didn't want to, and she came back and threw me the rock, I shove it and punched her. There, now I am tired and have homework to do." I said and left to my room.

*Carlos P.O.V.*

I can't believe Blake got into a fight the second week of school. I mean she seemed fine in the morning, maybe a little tired but everything was fine, what is her problem with Anne?

"Dude, I need to tell you something." Kendall said to me.

"Yeah?"

"It's about Blake."

"Keep talking."

"She is having trouble with Annes, because Anne has a crush on me, and she swears Blake is trying to make me fall for her."

"Dude, come on, are you serious?" I asked him, I mean I know Blake, but maybe Kendall and Blake were right, Anne is pretty weird with those things.

"Yes, meaning a bunch of other guys have told me, and it's the second time Blake has a problem with Anne and mentions my name."

"I think I need to talk with her." I said and walked up to her room.

*Diary Entry*

I entered my room and what a messy room I have. Shoes and cloth are thrown all over the floor and room, including some school papers and lyrics I've been working on. I clearly had to clean this place but I was furious mad at Carlos for not believing me, that I decided to look for the family photo I stole for him. I got in my hands and went over to sit in my bed, I stared at it and then started asking questions to it.

"Why?" I said and sighed.

"Why what?" Carlos asked entering my room.

"DUDE! Haven't you ever heard about privacy and knocking?" I half yelled and asked him, while I hide the photo under my pillow.

"Sorry, but I came to talk with you about what happened today." He said picking up papers from the floor. (My brother is a order freak, he can't stand the mess.)

"What for? Either way you won't believe me." I said cuddling in my bed.

"You should clean this room. And I want to hear your part, without any interruptions." he said starring at a paper.

"Fine. I will tell you my part, listen I will just say it once." I said and then I told him everything Anne had been doing against me, all the rumors, the way she tries to starts fights with me, and all the other childish things she's been up to against me because she thinks I'm trying to steal Kendall from her.

Carlos had not said a word, I looked up to him and found out he had tears in his face, why? I didn't know.

"What the hell Carlos?" I asked him, he had no reason at all to be crying, then it hit me, he had a lyric from all the songs I had written...

"Blake, is this how you really feel?" he asked looking to me.

"No. Now please leave! I have to finish homework and then sleep, and I am tired. Move it Carlos!" I said making him leave. He closed the door and I said: "Shit I am screwed."

I sat on the floor and started picking up all the lyrics so I could hide them.

*Carlos P.O.V.*

What is going on in Blake's interior? I had to ask what that was about, but she wouldn't tell me, she was somewhat mad when I asked her, so I decided to ask my best friends, if they knew the meaning of what I had just read. I ran to the living room where they all were watching T.V.

"DUDES!" I scream to them as I stand in the middle of the room.

"What Carlos? We are watching an important games!" James reply.

"Read this out loud." I say to them handing them the paper.

Logan reaches for it and starts reading:

"No emotions are needed to be shown, keep everything as a secret, that way you lock everything inside and nothing comes out. Try to smile instead of having a sad face, why? So people don't ask you what is wrong, they are going to think it is all perfect; but if you can't smile don't show emotion at all, try to ignore the fact that your whole word is falling down, and that you don't find where to fit in. Don't share your emotions with no one, no one cares about them. Don't be happy, it will only bring you more sadness in your life.

In other words, be an emotionless human."

None of the guys spoke for a minute, they just stared at the paper, their faces showed that they had no idea what was that.

"Why do you have this?" Kendall asked.

"It's not mine." I replied.

"From who is it then?" Logan asked.

"Blake." I replied.

"Blake wrote that?" James asked in shock.

"Yeppers... It was in her room.

"How did you get it?" Logan asks.

"When I went up to her room to talk, I found it on the messy room she has."

"Is that what she really feels? Is that why she doesn't show any emotions?" James asked.

"It has a date, and it says to Blake. Somebody gave it to her, she didn't write it." Kendall adds.

"Who could have giving that to her?" Logan asks.

"My parents..." I said.

"Your parents?" they ask.

"Yes, trying to make her understand why she has to be like she is." I replied.

"That doesn't belong to neither of you, so give the paper back." Blake says standing in the doorway.

"Who gave you this?" I asked her.

"Why do you care?" She says grabbing the paper and walking back to her room.

I was going to follow her when James hold me "Let her dude, ask her tomorrow."

*Diary Entry*

Carlos and his friends just read a paper I wrote with my best friend back in Wisconsin. We wrote it because he was suffering just like I was, our parents worked together in the F.B.I. and he knew what it was to feel ignored and sad, I gave it to him, but when I came to L.A. he gave it to me again.

I am having problems tomorrow...

_Blake._


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry it took me long to post it, but I kinda suffer from writers block, and well now the chapter is here. Sorry it's long. Please tell me of you are still into the story. Please Review and Recommend. Enjoy! Oh if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell them. **

**Btw I am writing another story :) **

Dear Diary:

Again another nightmare, but this time I didn't scream or anything, I woke up before I could see how they killed my parents, but it's always the same, I wake up sweating apart this time I wasn't on the floor. 4:00am, I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face and then I was walking back to my room when I hear somebody trying to knockdown the door.

"What the hell?" I said and went downstairs without making any noise.

"I know she is in here." a male voice said.

"So what we simply break into a private school and kidnap a girl?" another said.

"Yes! Now break the door!" someone screamed.

I ran back upstairs and entered my room. It had to be another bad dream, no one could possibly enter this school it had way more security than before.

I still heard people trying to break down the door, I can't believe the guys wouldn't wake up, I went over to Kendall's room (which is next door to mines) and woke him up.

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, wake up please!" I said moving him.

"What the hell is wrong Blake? Are you having another nightmare?" he asked with a sleepy voice (let's make clear a sleepy voice is the sexiest thing ever.)

"No, but someone is trying to break inside the house."

"Come on Blake, it is impossible, even now with the whole new security system."

"Then explain the people downstairs trying to break the door." I said and then heard the sound again.

"Shh, let me hear." Kendall said, standing in his door. He turns to me "You are right, go to Carlos' room now!" he said and went over to Logan's as I ran upstairs to my brothers room.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

I really thought the noise was just a bad dream I was having, but Blake is right, someone is trying to get inside the house, for what I don't know? I'm guessing is for what Blake's dad was working on. I send her to her brothers bedroom, while I went to wake up Logan.

"Yo dude Logan wake up!" I said kicking him.

"What the hell Kendall?" He said coming out of his bed.

"Someone is trying to break in the house." I said "Now listen to the noise."

We stood quiet for 2 minutes and then we heard.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" a male voice screamed.

"Keep screaming and they will wake up!" another one said in a loud whisper.

"We need to get the girl." the first one said and then they keep trying to bring down the door.

"Man, where is Blake?" Logan asked me.

"I sent her to Carlos' bedroom, she was the one who woke me up." I told him as we both went over to James' bedroom to wake him up.

*Carlos' P.O.V.*

I was sleeping calmly until I hear Blake waking me up.

"Come on dude wake up!" she said pulling away my sheets.

"What's the matter Blake?" I asked her still with my eyes closed.

"Someone is trying to break inside the house!" she said, and she sounded serious.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Shh! Now try to listen how they try to break down the door." she said to me.

We stayed quiet for around 2 minutes and I heard how she was right, people where trying to break inside House of Vocals. In that same moment James, Logan and Kendall ran into my room whispering loud.

"Hide her!" Kendall said.

"What? Why?" I asked confused. (Don't get me wrong but I don't work at 4:30am.)

"Because they are coming for HER!" Logan said.

"No! They are not." I said, why would they want Blake?

"Yes!" James joins.

"Yes Carlos they are! But I can't hide, they will torture you until you say where I am!" Blake tells us.

"What do we do then?" I asked.

"We fight." Blake said.

"We what?" we all said.

*Diary Entry*

And then I realized it was another dream because my alarm clock started to ring.

"Thank you God!" I said and woke up. I got out of my room straight to the bathroom to get ready. I came out of the bathroom to find Kendall waiting patiently outside.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting to long." I said while I walked over to my bedroom.

"Nah, don't worry I just came out of my room, I couldn't find my jeans." he said and went inside the bathroom.

Gosh I need to clean this room, Kendall's right I couldn't find my other combat boot! I had to find it, so I went down to the kitchen to have breakfast and look for my combat boot.

"Morning Blake." James said with a smile. Why is he always in a good mood in the mornings?

"Morning James." I said.

"What's the matter?" he asked serving me some orange juice.

"I can't find my other combat boot." I said preparing myself some cereal.

"If you were order, believe me you wouldn't loose anything Blake." Carlos said entering the kitchen.

"Oh look at me I'm Carlos the order freak!" I said mocking Carlos.

"Nice one Blake." I hear Kendall say entering the kitchen as well.

"No, but seriously Blake clean your room." Carlos said.

"What for? It's not like people see it, the only ones are you guys."

"Because next week is Parents Week." James said.

"And? I still don't find a reason for it." I said.

"Because our parents come to the house, and the other famous stars or producers as well, so the house has to be in order." Kendall said.

"And you are not the only one who needs to clean their room, right Kendall?" Logan said entering the kitchen.

We all laughed, even I did, it was really nice to be with these guys, although sometimes they got on my nerves.

We all went to our rooms to finish getting ready, I still couldn't find my combat boot, until I hear Kendall screaming my name.

"BLAKE!" he screams from the living room.

"WHAT?" I answer.

"I FOUND YOUR COMBAT BOOT!"

"COMING!" I screamed and went running down to the living room.

There he was standing with my combat boot on his hand, I still don't understand how did my combat boot got there, but it actually didn't matter, he had found it.

"Can I have my combat boot please."

"With one condition."

"What? I'm not giving up my frapucchinos"

"Ha-ha no need to do that."

"Then what?"

"You tell me who gave yesterday's letter AND give me a smile."

"Psh! It's one or the other, not both."

"No, do you want your boot?"

"Yes."

"Then, tell me and give me a smile."

What is wrong with Kendall and his obsession of making me smile or trying to help me? I don't need his or anyone's help! I'm pretty fine, I just want my boot back.

"Fine. The letter was given to me by my best friend in Wisconsin." I said, stretching my hand.

"And the smile?" he asked.

"How I am supposed to smile if there is nothing that makes me smile?"

"What about this?" he says showing me a photo of Carlos stuck in a tree.

I smiled and laughed a little bit, it was so hilarious to see my brother stuck on a tree.

"Here you go, now hurry up or we'll be late for school." Kendall said giving me the boot.

"Thank you." I said to him with a smile and then went outside.

I gave him the smile, and it felt somewhat good to smile and laugh, I should do it more often.

We all ran to our respective classes.

*Kendall's P.O.V*

Blake just gave me a smile, that was priceless she looks so sweet with a smile on her face, and she laughed as well, why can't she always be like that? At least I made her smile, but now I just need her to smile or laugh more often and I'm not going to stop until I get it.

"Yo man!" I hear Carlos scream while I was going to my locker.

"Ya?" I answered.

"I need a favor from you."

"What will that be?"

"Could you give this to Blake." he said.

"Why don't you give it to her yourself?" I asked him.

"Cause I have to go to something of the F.B.I. Agency all day long."

"What about your classes?"

"The Principle took care of that."

"Ok, I'll give her the piece of paper."

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure she does her homework." he said and left running.

"SHE IS NOT 5 DUDE!" I screamed at him.

*Diary Entry*

Damn the classes are boring, and they are more boring when you already know what the teacher is teaching, I always sit in the back of the classroom so they don't tell me anything if I'm not paying attention or writing other things, except for my math teacher who apparently understands the fact that I already know what he is teaching.

"Okay class please work on the exercises 1-14." Mr. Miller said.

"How much time do we have?" George asked.

"The rest of the hour. Ms. Pena would you come with me to visit Mr. Rogers office." Mr. Miller said.

"What did I do?" I asked him.

"Nothing wrong, now please pack your things and come. Class work and when I come back I want all of your notebooks in my desk." he said and left the room.

I packed my things as he said and then followed him to the Principle's office (Mr. Rogers).

We entered and apparently he was waiting for us already.

"Mr. Miller and Ms. Pena, please take a seat." Mr. Rogers said.

"What is this all about?" I asked.

"Well Ms. Pena, let's hear what Mr. Miller needs to say and maybe even I know why he wanted to talk." Mr. Rogers said.

"She knows everything I'm teaching, she gets bored on my class she has the answer for every single math problem I put on the board, and when I ask how she knows, she tells me she already saw it." Mr. Miller said.

"And?" I said.

"I get what you are trying to say Miller, she is to smart and you don't want for her to be stuck with things she already knows." Mr. Rogers said.

"Yes." Mr. Miller replied.

"What do you suggest?"

"Transferring her to the Senior class for math, physics and chemistry." Mr. Miller said.

"That is a good idea" Mr. Rogers said.

"Oh no, I'm not having class with my brother just because I know things!" I said.

"Blake, since tomorrow you have Math,Physics and Chemistry with you brother. End of discussion, you don't show up, detention. You can leave now." Mr. Rogers said.

I walked out of the room straight to my locker. It was unbelievable they were going to make me have classes with my brother...

The rest of the day was boring as always, I already knew everything, my teachers got at me because I told them they were doing it wrong and well, I even slept in my History class, but my teacher didn't mind at all, he was pretty cool. In lunch I didn't see Carlos with the guys, but I didn't care I was laughing with my special friends. After that the day was normal. Class ended and I headed myself to my locker and found Kendall there.

"What do you want now?" I asked him grabbing my frapucchino.

"You are welcome, and here Carlos told me to give you this."

"Aha, why didn't he give it himself?"

"Cause he is not here, and well I have to go, you have practice come back home after your last practice okay."

"Psh, I do what I want, dude."

"Blake." he said in a serious tone.

"Or what?"

"I tell Carlos about the nightmares."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" he said and left.

I stared at the paper and then unfolded:

'Blake:

I had some kind of training form the F.B.I. today. That's why you won't see me in school. We need to talk about the paper the guys and I read yesterday. I know I shouldn't have read it, but I did, and I'm sorry.

We really need to talk.

Meet me at 11:30pm in the music room when I first saw you. Make sure the guys think you are asleep. I know you can do that.

PS. If you don't come, I'll make sure we talk about this. Sooner or later...

-Carlos Pena.'

Okay, my brother has serious problems...

I finished doing all the sports of the day and headed myself home, the guys were there watching TV, except for James who was probably already asleep. I went up to my room and ddid homework. After a while I looked over the clock and saw it was 11:20pm, time to sneak out of the house (I have done it before) and hear what my brother have to say about how I shouldn't keep my feelings like secrets and all those things... I grabbed a hoodie and went out by the window straight through the 'forest' to the music room.

Carlos was already there.

"Blake, I thought you would bail." he said.

"I thought the same, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Who gave you that note?"

"Tom."

"Tom? Tom your friend from Wisconsin?"

"Yeppers."

"Why and how does he even know that?"

"Because his parents are agents of the F.B.I. and we wrote it together, and when I told him I had to come here he gave it back to me and asked to never forget why we are the way we are."

"You are telling me that Tom knows everything about you know?"

"No, he doesn't but he does knows mom and dad are dead."

"Whatever about Tom. I have another important question to ask."

"And the question would be?"

"Haven't you had nightmares about the day?" he asked, a little bit more serious than before.

Should I tell my brother that yes in fact I had have nightmares, but I didn't tell him so he wouldn't worry?

"No. Now can we please go back home I'm tired." I said lying.

"Blake if I found out you are lying, I will get you some help."

"As if that would help..." I said and walked back home.

I got to my room the same way I sneaked out, I wasn't going to let my brother worry about me. I have to do a little bit more of research about the things I am wearing. I threw myself to bed and immediately fell asleep.

_Blake._


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for taking so long! But I was on vacation and then my school took my class to Stuttgart for a week and I didn't have internet. But here is chapter 14 and hopefully I can update sooner :) hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Please Review and Recommend :) **

**Love ya! ;) **

Dear Diary:

Finally Friday! That means that my stitches are out, one, I don't have sports after school, two, and finally three, I had class until 10:00am. Oh yes, it's so nice to sleep while my brother and friends had to wake up early and study.

School was okay, oh no wait let's rephrase that, school was not okay, my math, chemistry and physics classes where with my brother and his friends, that is not okay. Meaning specially in math, were more than half of the class are boys who are obsessed with the fact that I wrestle and my teacher is some freak that didn't even realized I was in class. Then chemistry was about combining some chemicals, not so bad and finally physics was the only class that I enjoyed even if my seat is next to Kendall and he was trying to make me smile again, him and his freak obsession. Those were my lessons in the morning, finally lunch time came and I was really happy for it.

"Didn't see you in math Blake." Mike said.

"Yeah, were where you?" Jacob asked.

"Umm in math class with the seniors."

"You what?" Dom asked shocking in his own food.

"Yeah, now I have Math, Physics and Chemistry with the seniors... Not my favorite thing to do." I replied.

"Oh well, you are missed in class." Jacob said.

"How come?" I asked.

"Correcting the teacher in front of us and making him look stupid." Dom said making us laugh. The rest of the lunch it was all about making a mess and laughing, enjoying the school days. (Believe it or not, they are fun.)

Finally I went to my last two lessons of the day, Art and Music. In Art we simply drew and paint, it wasn't so bad; but then Music gave me something I wasn't expecting and neither the rest of the class expected.

"Okay, now we are going to make a project that counts like half of your grade." Mrs. Nici said.

Most of my classmates started complaining that it wasn't fair and that it was to boring.

"To make it more interesting, it is going to be in pairs-" she was interrupted by a scream.

"I CHOOSE BLAKE PENA!" Alex screamed.

"SILENCE!" Mrs. Nici screamed and everyone shut up. "The pairs are with the senior class, and I will choose who your partner is, now Mr. Alexander will you mind opening the door so the seniors can come inside." she added, and Alex opened the door to only reveal the seniors which included James and Kendall.

"Take a seat people, and now everyone quiet so you can listen who your pair is." She said and then read the following couples from a paper:

"Alex and Julia, Mark and Anthony, Anne with Johnny, Michelle with James, Fabricio with Allison, Andy with Mary, Veronica with Sandy, Judith with Kara, Danny with Tyler and finally Blake with Kendall."

"What?" Anne and I half-screamed.

"But-" Anne was cut by Mrs. Nici.

"No buts and no arguing about the couples. Now listen the rules, you have to come up with a song, record it and then then present to both of the entire classes, juniors and seniors. The song has to be original. Class dismissed." she said and left the room.

The couples went to talk with each other to set place and time to work, except for Kendall and me who only stared at each other.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

I was just paired with Blake to work in the most important project in Music (one of the most important subjects in this particular school), that means that we have to work together, create a song and perform in front of our classes. We are supposed to be talking about it right now, but she hasn't approach and she doesn't looks happy for being paired up with me, either way I'll approach to her.

"So Blake, a solo or a duet?" I asked her while sitting in the desk in front of her.

"Either, which do you prefer?" she asked me.

"If it's a solo I play the guitar and you sing or I sing and you play the guitar. And if it is a duet I can play the guitar and you the drums. Whatcha think?"

"Why don't we first come up with a song and then we decide?" She said and then walked out of the room.

*Blake's P.O.V.*

I left the music room because I have to go and talk with Cassie and fix some things of an old physics project, I went to my locker and fix some things before actually going to look for her, but she found me first.

"Seriously Blake, you can't skip a class just because you don't do anything in it." Cassie said.

"Which class did I skipped?"

"Physics! And we have to work on our project!" She sounded pretty annoyed.

"I didn't skip Physics! Now I have Physics with the Seniors, didn't the teacher tell you?"

"No way! And now how I am supposed to do the project?"

"I don't know and I was about to talk to you about that."

We were discussing how to do the project when we saw our Physics teacher Mr. Lager walking past us.

"Mr. Lager! Mr. Lager!" I screamed making him stop.

"Yes, Ms. Pena?"

"How are Cassie and I work supposed to work on the project when I don't have class with the Juniors anymore?"

"Why don't you have class with the juniors anymore?"

"She was transferred to the Seniors class." Cassie answers.

"Oh that is why you weren't in my class today."

"Exactly! Didn't Mr. Rogers told you?"

"I guess he mentioned something, but he wasn't so clear. Ok, how far of the project you have?"

"It's almost done, only missing two connections and then trying it out." Cassie said.

"Well, can you finish alone Cassie?"

"Umm yeah."

"Perfect you do it alone, and well Blake I'll talk with your new teacher. Have a nice weekend girls." he said and left.

"Oh well I have to go and work on the Physics project, bye Blake." Cassie said.

"Yeah, bye I have to help my brother's band and work on a song for music class as well."

We did our high-five and then we each went to where we had to be.

I walked to the recording studio and found Kendall, James and Logan there, the only one missing was my brother.

"Hey guys." I said throwing my book bag on the floor and then collapsing in the empty couch.

"Hey Blake." Logan said.

"Blake." both James and Kendall said.

"Where's my brother?" I asked.

"Talking with John about a biology project, he is coming in 5 minutes." Logan said.

"We can start thinking about what the song will be about." Kendall said.

"You have no idea what the song is going to be about?" James asked.

"What song?" Logan asked.

"No, and it's for a stupid Music project juniors and seniors have to do together." I replied.

"And you are paired up with Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yeah she is." Kendall replied.

"Oh check that out, two messy people who have to clean their room this weekend, have to work on the lyrics for a song and present half of it next week as well." James said.

"Guess who have to work a lot this weekend." Logan said in the same moment in which Carlos entered.

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall and Blake." James said.

"How come?" Carlos asked.

"Cleaning rooms and working in lyrics." Logan answered.

"Lyrics?" Carlos asked again.

"Whatever we can talk in the house. Now you have to work because I want to go home!" I said.

"Work!" the four boys said.

And with that I helped my brothers and his friends work on songs for their new CD. Big Time Rush and Blake Pena worked until 12:00 midnight on songs, recording them, but apparently they were missing one song and they were having a hard time thinking about the song, so they decided to have a break.

"So, which guy is after you Blake?" James asked.

"What?" both Carlos and I screamed.

"Yeah, who Blake?" Logan asked.

"None!" I said.

"Don't lie, you are one of the most beautiful girls in the school, you have to have a guy behind you." Logan said.

Carlos left to the bathroom, James and Logan were staring at me, and Kendall was with his guitar listening to the conversation.

"Why would a guy like me?" I asked.

"Why not?" Logan, James and Kendall screamed.

"Guys! Look at me! I am not girly, I'm not nice, not cute not anything! There is nothing the guys can see in me! I am rude and like to do a lot of things the guys do, so they consider me a friend and nothing more, there is no guy who would possible fall in love with me!"

"Blake, don't be so hard on yourself." Carlos said coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah Blake don't-" Logan was talking when Kendall make him stop.

"YES! THAT'S IT! THANK YOU BLAKE." he said and gave the lyrics to the guys.

"The hell?" I asked.

"We have the last song." Carlos said.

And with that, they entered to the cabin and started recording the song.

The boys were singing the song and Kendall was staring right at me the whole time. It was so beautiful and somehow I could identify myself with, especially when Logan started singing:

"You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day

Somehow you always see the dark side when everything is okay

And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape

Whoa oh

But you know that I love you

Just the way you're made..."

And in that same part Kendall moved his mouth trying to sing it, James, Carlos and Logan were watching at each other and exchanging looks and smiles after they finished but Kendall couldn't remove his eyes from me, and it felt so nice when he was singing, just like if it was for me...

After that we return home and I went to my room and locked me inside.

Do I really like Kendall? Does Kendall like me? What is happening there?

And while I was thinking I fell asleep...

_Blake._


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is part 15! Hope you guys like it! The lyric of the song will be posted later in the story ;) hope you enjoy the story! I don't own anything about Big Time Rush, and the rest is basically my imagination :D! Please Review and Recommend. Love you all! ;D**

Dear Diary:

Saturday morning was NOT cool at all! First I was awakened by Logan screaming and making noises inside my room.

"WAKE WAKE WAKE UUUUP! COME ON BLAKE! WE GOT A HOUSE TO CLEAN!" he screamed moving me on my bed.

"THE HELL DUDE? IT'S ONLY 8:00 FREAKING 8:00AM!" I screamed.

"Next week is parents' week! You like it or not clean your room!" he said and left.

Note to self: Hate parents' week.

I woke up and dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie and started cleaning my room, which took me 2 hours, yes 2 hours! Why? Well, because I hadn't finished unpacking (and yeah I've been around a month and still hadn't unpacked) and that took me 1 hour and then I had to order and clean my room, pick all the papers from the floor (there were more than I ever thought I could have in a room) all the cloth thrown, order the desk, the bed, in other words I spent one hour discovering things I didn't know I still had, like for example the report I was working on about the gadgets my parents create and gave me, which I was looking for it. When I finally finished, I came out to the hall with2 huge trash bags to find Logan.

"Need help with those Blake?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, while he took one bag.

"How much trash could you possibly have in your room?"

"Well two bags."

"You spent 2 hours cleaning your room, you are a mess!" James said watching me and Logan entering the kitchen with the trash bags.

"No! I spent one hour unpacking and one hour cleaning" I said to James while I threw the bags to the pile of trash we had.

"You hadn't finished unpacking?" Carlos asked me entering the kitchen with a pile of dirty cloth, guess who had to do laundry that week end ;).

"Nope." I said grabbing a glass.

"Why not?" James asked, while pouring juice to my glass.

"Cause I was too lazy to do it." I said sitting in the table.

"Dude! You have been here for a month and you hadn't unpacked!" Logan screamed.

"Yeppers. Where's Kendall?" I said.

"Cleaning his room." James said.

"It's so messy?" I asked.

"Apparently." Logan said.

"But two hours!" I said.

"You took the same time!" Carlos half-screamed at me.

"Dude! I was unpacking for one hour!" I yelled back.

"Why you fighting now?" Kendall asked entering the kitchen with two trash bags.

"NOTHING!" both Carlos and I say.

"Okay... Now that we are all done and here, we will divide to clean the 2 bathrooms, TV room, Kitchen and Living room." Logan said.

"TV ROOM!" I yelled.

"LIVING ROOM!" Kendall yelled.

"KITCHEN!" James yelled.

"THIRD FLOOR BATHROOM!" Carlos screamed.

"Oh great!" Logan said sarcastically and then added: "I'm left with the messiest bathroom in the whole world."

"Dude it's no so messy!" Kendall and I protested.

And with that we all moved to the respective room and started cleaning. It was 10:00am when we started. James was eating in the kitchen while he cleaned the kitchen (lucky him), Kendall was listening carefully to the melody I was humming, Carlos was blasting music from the third floor bathroom and Logan, well Logan was screaming.

*Logan's P.O.V.*

I was cleaning the bathroom I share with Kendall and Blake, and neither of them are organized persons, so the bathroom is a mess. I had already cleaned the bathtub, the toilet and the sink. I was about to clean the cabinets underneath the sink, when I opened one and saw an iguana. I screamed my lungs out when I saw it, I couldn't move or think in that moment; thanks God James, Carlos, Kendall and Blake came running to the bathroom.

"What is it dude? Are you okay?" James asked.

"Woah, you are so pale, you look like you saw a ghost!" Carlos said.

"I-I-I... WHY IS THERE AN IGUANA IN THE BATHROOM?" I screamed to Blake and Kendall who were literally on the floor laughing.

"A WHAT?" Carlos screamed at them.

"Iguana." James said calmly with a smirk on his face.

"You two stop laughing and explain!" I said to Kendall and Blake.

"Fine. You were just pranked." Blake said and started laughing again and this time James joined in.

"How did you get an iguana? You did not steal it from the Biology lab, right Blake?" Carlos said.

"No and it was simple. There are bunches in the forest near the house, the one Blake uses to cut the walk to school, and she grabbed one and I put it in there for the prank." Kendall explained.

"You should have seen your face Logan, it was priceless!" Blake said.

"Blake go return the iguana to its natural habitat now." Carlos said.

"Everyone to work." I said, and with that Blake grabbed the iguana and left with Kendall and James laughing behind her.

*Diary Entry*

Oh, that was so funny! Logan screamed like a little girl, and his, oh his face was priceless; too bad I couldn't take a picture of it. Either way I went to the forest near the house (that's the good thing about living in the last house, 10 min. away from school, but 5 min. away from the beach and near a forest that could take you to the city) and left the iguana there and then went back to finish cleaning the TV room.

Around 1:00pm we had finished cleaning the whole house.

"I'M HUNGRY!" I screamed.

"Well then go cook something; the housekeeper is not coming this weekend." Logan said.

"Wanna re-build the house?" I asked him.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Then don't ask me to cook." I replied.

"Every girl knows how to cook." James said.

"That one can't and believe me; she is capable of burning the house." Carlos said.

"I'll cook." Kendall said and then turned to me: "Whatcha want?"

"Surprise me." I replied.

"I'll help. " James said and with that both Kendall and he entered the kitchen.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

"I'll cook!" James said to me in a teasing voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Blake said she was hungry and that she couldn't sing and you offered yourself to cook for her. You like her don't you?" James said opening the fridge.

How on earth did he realize that? Was I being so obvious?

"No man. Just trying to be nice."

"Kendall, please, don't lie to yourself."

"I'm not. James I don't like her."

"Say that again but this time looking me in the eye."

"Fine! I do like her. But don't say a thing!"

"No problem dude. I won't."

"Does she know? Does anyone else know?" I asked concerned.

"Carlos and Logan suspect as well, but I don't know if Blake knows, she doesn't seem to know." James replied calmly.

"Okay. Let's start cooking."

*Diary Entry*

I was with Logan and Carlos in the TV room watching 'A Lame Lame TV Show'.

"Yo guys, what's the name of the song Kendall came up with yesterday night?" I asked.

"Cover Girl. Why you asking?" Logan said.

"Wanted to know." I replied.

"You liked it?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I actually liked it, it has a nice message." I said.

"Good." both Carlos and Logan replied.

We sat for another 30 min. watching 'A Lame Lame TV Show', until James appeared in the room and said: "Food's ready!" we all followed him to the kitchen, where Kendall was serving steaks and spaghettis on our plates.

"Hope you like it." Kendall said to me.

"Thanks." I said with a shy smile that only Kendall noticed and smiled back.

We all sat in the kitchen laughing and eating the food James and Kendall had just cooked. After that everyone went to their respective rooms to do homework, fortunately I didn't have any, just work in the Music Project with Kendall. I was trying to think about how the melody of the song should go, but I couldn't concentrate because I had the stupid melody I was humming when cleaning the TV room. I had my guitar out and some paper and pen, sitting in the floor legs crossed with the window open, trying to get inspiration, when someone knocked at my door.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kendall."

"Come on in." I said putting aside my guitar.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked sitting on the floor next to me.

"Trying to think for a melody for the song, but I can't get this *I hum the melody* (think of a nice melody for a love song) out of my mind!" I said mad.

"Hey, calm down." He said grabbing my hand and the added: "That is good, I like the melody."

"Really?" I said removing his hand.

"Yeah, may I use your guitar to show you?"

"Sure." I say giving him my guitar.

He starts playing the melody I had come up while we were cleaning, and I actually it didn't sound so bad. Kendall stopped playing.

"So? Don't you think it's beautiful?" he asked.

"Yeah, and know I'm guessing we are making a love song." I said.

"Yeah, I guess we are." he said with a smile that reveal his dimples, and those green eyes piercing into my dark brown (almost like black) eyes. I let out a shy smile and felt like blushing.

"Okay... We should start working on the lyrics." I said breaking the silence.

"Sure..." he said looking at the guitar again.

The rest of the afternoon we worked on our music project and well, we even finished the whole song, just in time because Carlos entered my room without knocking (and we didn't want anyone to know the song).

"There is something called knocking." I said picking up the papers we had used.

"You have been in your room with Kendall, door closed and the whole afternoon. I will not knock!" Carlos screams.

"Dude! Calm down! We were working on our Music Project!" Kendall says putting the guitar back where it belongs.

"It's 6:00pm! How long would it take you to do a stupid Music Project?" Carlos says, still mad.

"Dude, we had to come up with a melody and then with the lyrics for a song." I reply.

"Oh... Sorry... Well dinner ready." Carlos said and left.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I asked Kendall.

"Protective brother." he said with a smile.

We went down to have dinner and talked about other things with the guys and had an amazing time. After dinner we went to the TV room and watched movies until we all slept on the couch, and I ended up sleeping in Kendall's chest...

Am I really falling for Kendall?

_Blake._


	16. Chapter 16

**Tell me what you think please! I'm trying to make the story interesting! Thank you for all the reviews! You have no idea how happy I get when I read them :*! Please answer Blake's last question :) I don't own anything! **

**Please Review and Recommend! **

Dear Diary:

So today's Monday is the first day of 'Parents Week', but before I talk about today I'll summarize to what happened yesterday.

So we had fallen asleep on the couch and I woke up with Kendall's arm wrapped around me, my head under his chin and my arms on his chest. I was trying to get free without waking him up, but failed, he woke up looked at me and said: "Morning Cover Girl." with a smile (something that I wasn't expecting), before he let me go. Thank goodness none of the other guys were awake, so they didn't see that. After breakfast made by Logan, they all went to their rooms and do homework, and I stayed playing video games. Carlos cooked for lunch, and then we all kept what we were doing before, homework and playing violent video games. Around 4:00pm James and Logan joined me playing video games, and for dinner we ate whatever was left.

So yeah, now Monday. We got called for a conference at the gym. The whole school was there and a bunch of parents and people I didn't know or recognize and as well our Principle/Director (still don't know how to call him) Mr. Rogers standing in the middle and saying:

"Good morning students, parents and special guests. We are here to introduce this years 'Parents Week'. As we all know, this is the week in which parents and special and important guest observe the future stars, meaning our students, making their magic in the areas they shine. Students will have classes until lunch break and later they will present themselves in the respective activities they have to do. Today Monday it's sports day meaning that the teams will be playing against 'Science and Sport Future'. For those who don't know SSP is just like us, expect they look for future genius and sports talented. Both girls and boys team of Basketball, Volleyball, Soccer and Football will be playing today. Tuesday is all about Art and Acting. Wednesday is about sports again, Thursday about Writing, Art and Instrumental and Classic Music. Finally Friday is all about Bands and Singers, and Friday night we are having a small concert thanks to Mrs. Nici Senior and Junior Music class and their project. Saturday is the day the special guests will talk with the students they find interest in. So let's start 'Parents Week'! One small reminder, the parents and special guest will be attending your classes and observing how you work. Now everyone to class." And like that the whole school including all the extra people went to class.

This week was about only having half school day and they showing off to people you don't even know and might not even choose you, I might say this school is weird... And today I and three games, hope nobody chooses me, because I'm not happy about 'Parents Week'. I went to my Art class, we were painting and doing what we usually do, I was listening to my iPod while painting when a random dude appears next to me.

"Hello young lady, what's your name?"

"Sup? Blake Pena. And you are?"

"I'm Alexander Valter, a famous artist and owner of one of the biggest galleries, and I am looking for famous young artists."

"Is that so? Well then keep looking."

"You have quite a talent Blake."

"And? It's not my area." I said as the typical Blake attitude.

"Listen Blake, I'm telling you that I like your painting ability, and that I am thinking about recruiting you."

"Here's the deal dude. I don't care and I don't want to be recruited by some creepy dude. No offense."

And thank goodness the bell rang, because he was turning like Hulk. My next class was Physics, and well, I particularly didn't want to go, because I sit next to Kendall and I seriously don't know what's going on between us and well it felt weird. Either way I was walking to my class when I bumped with him and his parents...

"Hey Blake." Kendall said with a huge smile revealing those lovely dimples.

"Sup?" I said.

"I want you to meet my parents." he said and then turned to them and said: "Mom, Dad this is Blake Pena, Carlos' younger sister."

"So this is the young lady you have been talking about all day?" Mrs. Schmidt asked and I felt blushing and totally embarrassed.

"Oh wow, look she is much prettier in person. Nice to meet you Blake." Mr. Schmidt said.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt." I said with a smile, which of course was kinda forced.

"How come you are in the Senior Physic class?" Mrs. Schmidt asked me.

"I got transferred to this class."

"She is really intelligent." Kendall added.

"Your parents must be proud of you." Mr. Schmidt said.

"Yeah... I think they are." I said with a slight sad tone that the only one who noticed it was Kendall.

"Ok. Mom, dad we better get on our place, don't we Blake?" Kendall said pushing me inside the classroom.

"Sure. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt."

"Goodbye." both Mrs. and Mr. Schmidt said.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

My parents just embarrassed me in front of Blake. Before she bumped with me, I was telling them how talented she is and how we had worked in the Music Project together and all the other amazing things I could think about her. She wasn't smiling while talking with us, it was a forced smile, but her eyes showed I don't know if it was happiness or she was nervous, maybe both... Either way that disappeared when my folks said the word 'parents'. Carlos asked us, not tell our parents anything because him and Blake would tell them at dinner.

*Diary Entry*

I still can't hear someone telling or asking me about my parents, my throat closes and the images of their death appear... Either way Physics was whatever, and then I had Chemistry with Carlos and Logan and boom! I had to meet Logan's parents...

"Blake! Come over here please!" Logan shouted. I couldn't ignore him because he was with his parents and Carlos...

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, so nice to meet you." I said.

"Hello darling." Mrs. Henderson answered.

"Hello Blake." Mr. Henderson answered.

"So you are the now famous little sister of Carlos?" Mrs. Henderson asked me.

"Yes I am."

"The only girl in the house huh? How is that working for you?" Mr. Henderson asked.

"Actually for me it has turned out pretty good. Don't know about them though."

"For me it's cool as well." Logan said.

"Feels like home having her." Carlos said.

"I guess, now go on to class. Later at dinner you can explain how Blake who is a Junior is on your Chemistry class." Mr. Henderson said.

We all entered to the classroom, and well they didn't say parents and that was good. Had Logan warned them?

After Chemistry I had a free period and so I went to chill in the yard near the lunch room, where John was laying.

"Yo dude." I said lying down next to him.

"Hey there. What have you done today?"

"Well, let's say I told a special guest to screw himself because I wasn't interested in his offer, then I met Kendall's and Logan's parents, after that nothing. You?"

"You what? In what class did you do that?"

"Art."

"Oh, at least is not your major."

"Exactly."

"Oh well, I got eyed by some chick dude for writing."

"Ha-ha great job dude! You write?"

"Apparently." he said giving me the poem.

"Your parents here?" I asked him while I read his poem.

"Nope. They are in some kind of mission."

"Too bad, they are missing an awesome poem. You can actually write."

"Thanks. I have to leave you, got Biology on the other side of the school. See ya later."

"Sure, I have to see which class I go now."

John left to his Biology class and I went over to my locker to realize that I am supposed to be in Junior Math, that means free hour and I was craving for a Frappuccino so I was going to the school's Starbucks when James and his parents spotted me.

"Blake!" James screamed.

"What?" I screamed back.

"Come over here please!" James screamed once again, he was with his parents, oh great... I walked over to them.

"Mom, dad I want you to meet Blake Pena, Carlos' younger sister and our room-mate." James said.

"Aww but look at you! You are so beautiful, but you should fix your hair and get new shoes darling." Mrs. Maslow said.

"Umm... Thanks?"

"Mom." James said.

"Why aren't you in class young lady?" Mr. Maslow asked.

"Cause I'm supposed to be in Junior Math and as I have Senior Math, I've got a free hour."

"But aren't you a Junior?" Mrs. Maslow asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow, look at that, a model who is also intelligent." Mrs. Maslow said.

"I'm not a model."

"But you should be one." she answered back.

"I wouldn't qualify."

"So mom and dad, you coming for dinner right?" James asked.

"Of course, we want to hear how Blake is in Senior Math. Now, Blake where were you heading?" Mr. Maslow said and asked me.

"To Starbucks and then chill until lunch."

"You should record the song with Kendall, he has a free period too, only Logan and Carlos have Bio right now." James said.

"For the Music Project as well?" Mrs. Maslow asked.

"Yeppers."

"Well then, see you later Blake." Mr. Maslow said.

"Bye." I said and left.

Before actually looking for Kendall I went to Starbucks and then went to the Senior Classroom which is near the Bio room. James was there with other Seniors and Kendall was talking with David (a really HOT senior), I hesitated before asking Kendall to record the song. Blake act like yourself, don't get nervous, you are tomboy Blake.

"Yo Kendall" I said approaching.

"Hey Blake." He said with a smile.

"Sup David."

"Blake." David said.

"Need anything?" Kendall asked.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Help?" he asked.

"Yeppers."

"Aww look at that 'strong' Blake needs help." David said trying to embarrass me.

"Need you to record the song with me." I said to Kendall ignoring David.

"Sure Blake. See you later man. Bye Blake." Kendall said.

"Yeah man, later." David said.

Kendall and I started to walk away when David screamed: "RUDE BLAKE!" I turned around and yelled: "OH SORRY! DID I BREAK YOUR FEELINGS PRINCESS?" and it was loud enough for all the Seniors who were coming out of Bio and the other ones as well to hear. And after that Kendall and I went to the Studio to record our song 'LOVE ALWAYS FINDS OUT'.

*Carlos' P.O.V.*

I just got out of Biology class with Logan and we met with James and we saw and heard how Blake embarrassed David. Then she walked away with Kendall, and I'm not sure if it is only me, but she seems to laugh and smile, in other words happier, when she is with Kendall.

"It's only me or Blake seems happier around Kendall?" I asked James and Logan.

"I was about to ask the same." Logan said.

"You still don't know?" James asked.

"What?" we both answered.

"They like each other." James said.

"No way!" Both Logan and I screamed.

"Putting it that way it's pretty obvious." Logan said.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to think of that, I was expecting another answer." I added.

"Why?" James asked.

"In the recording of 'Cover Girl' they both had their eyes glued to each other, and Saturday she asked for the name of the song." Logan said.

"And he offered to cook for her." I said.

"Yeah, that's when I realized it." James said.

"But they don't realize it right?" I asked.

"Nope they don't. But I don't blame Kendall, Blake doesn't show emotions." Logan said.

I put my serious face on, if Kendall and Blake liked each other, that was a problem because one of my best-friends dating my baby sister, nope. If she got heartbroken I could never forgive Kendall for that and that meant losing a friend and I didn't want that either. My deep thoughts were interrupted.

"What you thinking?" James asked.

"About Blake and Kendall."

"Jealous?" Logan asked.

"And protective."

"Dude! Believe me. Kendall wrote 'Cover Girl' for her, that means that he sees past her rebel look and he will never be able to break her heart." James said.

"Plus he would ask you of you are cool with it first." Logan added.

We kept talking about that until the bell rang for Lunch Break.

*Diary Entry*

We finished just in time because the bell for lunch rang. We came out of the cabin and grabbed the CD.

"Guess we need to give this to Mrs. Nici, before anyone hears it." Kendall said.

"You'll do the honor?"

"Oh, no. We both are."

"Why?"

"Team work. Now let's go and give it to her and then have lunch."

And with that we both gave the CD to Mrs. Nici and went to have lunch with my brother and the guys.

"Sup dudes?" I asked sitting next to Carlos and Kendall next to me.

"Hello." all of them said.

"So, what did you do today Blake?" Logan asked.

"Umm well, do you really wanna know?"

"What did you do?" Carlos asked and all they guys turned to face me.

"I kinda maybe sort of, told a special guest to get lost because I wasn't interested in his offer."

"YOU WHAT?" they all screamed.

"In what area?" Carlos asked.

"Art. No big deal."

"Either way Blake, someone spotted you in something you don't even do." Logan said.

"That's a big deal!" James said.

"You should be proud of you." Kendall added.

"Guys! I'll accept if they choose me for something I want to do for example sports or singing or playing instruments. Not art."

"Either way Blake, go and get ready girls basketball team play first." Carlos said.

"You guys gonna be there?"

"Would never miss it girl." Carlos said.

"Us and our parents." James added.

"Okay. Bye!" I said and went to get ready.

We played against SSF, and wow they are really good, but not as good as we are because we won In basketball, volleyball and soccer, I think in football as well but I didn't watch the game. After my last game, we all went home to have dinner (the guys and parents). We had already finished eating and talking about the games, when Carlos spoke.

"Blake and I have something important to tell you." and with that I knew we were telling them that our parents are dead.

"And that would be?" Mr. Maslow asked.

"The truth, ALL the truth about our family" Carlos said and with that I knew we were telling everything. He started telling how he kept me hidden (from them and the guys) for two years and then I proceed to tell the story on how they had killed my parents and ended up in school. Again Carlos eyes got watery, but I stood emotionless as a rock, while all the mothers wiped their tears and the fathers hug them.

"What a great job you did there son." Mr. Maslow said.

"Yes, that was very brave. An action from a true hero." Mr. Schmidt said.

"And you know it's okay to show your feelings right?" Mr. Henderson said.

"Blake darling are you okay?" Mrs. Maslow asked.

"Do you want to talk with someone?" Mrs. Henderson asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

"Honey, you can lie to us, but not to yourself, you are nothing but okay." Mrs. Schmidt said.

"Listen to her young lady, are you really sure you are okay?" Mr. Henderson asked.

"I'm sure."

"Well then, you kids have to sleep, you have school tomorrow. Very good games Blake. Thanks for sharing that information with us Pena kids." Mr. Maslow said.

"Goodbye and see you all tomorrow." Mrs. Henderson said.

And like that all the parents left the house, and the instance James closed the door they all turned to look at me.

"You are not okay." Logan said.

"Yes I am."

"Look at me in the eye and tell me you are okay." Carlos said.

"Fine." I walked over to Carlos, looked at him straight into his eyes and said: "I'm okay." emotionless, just like I had been trained to do it. All the guys stared quietly at what I had just said.

"Let's get some rest." James suggested as he saw Carlos was about to do something he'll later regret.

"Yeah! I'm dead tired." Logan added.

At this point James and Carlos had left to their rooms, Logan drank some water and then left to his room and Kendall was simply staring at me.

"What?" I snapped to him.

"You are pretty good at lies, but you can't lie to me. You are dying inside and you'll probably have a nightmare today." He says as he approaches to face me, inches away from my face.

"Really?"

"Looking strong, acting tough, you walk around with your head up, containing all the tears, smiling like nothing's wrong. But when I see you, I see the sadness in your eyes, I see the pain you live with, I see how hard is to keep that smile that lightness up every day." he said and then whispered to my ear: "Cause love always finds out." and went up to his room.

I stood there in shock. Did Kendall just quote the first verse if the song we wrote together? Did he meant what I think he meant when he whispered 'cause love always finds out'?

Did he just say he loved me?

_Blake_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here chapter 17 :D Drama? love? What do you expect? Also I got review in another of my stories that it's against the rules to use the real name of people, so the next chapters will be with the series name, Garcia, Knight, Diamond and Mitchell. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes in the story but English is not my first language... Either way hope you enjoy the story! Please Review and Recommend! 3 **

Dear Diary:

Today was all about Art and Acting, and guess who got spotted for acting? Yeah me, and Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall as well. We were all surprised to see each other on acting class, because it's usually separated but for 'Parents Week' our teachers thought it would be cool to have Seniors and Juniors Acting class together... So yeah, we were all in the same class acting. We were divided by houses to act a small play, House of Vocals, had a play of a rebel teenage girl fighting with her brothers about her boyfriend... Carlos, James and Logan were my brothers and Kendall the boyfriend (coincidence?). We were practicing when this random dude appears.

"Hello kids, names?" the dude said.

"James."

"Logan."

"Carlos."

"Kendall."

"Blake, and you are?"

"I'm John Allen, producer to the famous movie 'That's not my Spoon'." he said with a proud smile.

"NO WAY! We love that movie." James said.

"Point is?" I asked, with typical Blake attitude.

"Blake." Carlos snapped.

"No worries. Well the point is that I like your acting skill kids and what would you think if I recruit you?" he asked.

"Not a problem." Logan said after exchanging looks with the guys.

"I actually have a problem." I said, and everyone turned and stared at me.

"Blake..." Carlos tried to warn me.

"I don't want to be recruited by something I don't do, I take this class because is mandatory, not because I would like to become an actress. So like I said to the last dude who tried to recruit me, I don't want to be recruited so keep looking." I said and turned around to pack my things.

"Excuse her she's umm… what's the word?" Carlos was saying.

"Rebel, difficult, weird, spoiled, disrespectful—"James started saying and stopped when I kicked him.

"Oh don't worry, that's the typical attitude of a future star. Plus she has been the only girl, in two days who has denied me, and who hasn't actually come to me to present herself. See you Saturday kids." John Allen said and left.

"Second time Blake." Logan said and the bell rang.

Nothing more interesting happened on Tuesday, only that Mrs. Nici asked us to start practicing and preparing for Friday's concert.

Wednesday was sports again... I had around 4 games again against SSF and in the ones I played we won them all; then on the others we lost 2. I've seen a couple of special guests talking and eyeing me, but I seriously don't want to be recruited... Wednesday was normal, it was weird that my brother and his friends and friends parents weren't at my games, and I was more in a shock when I got home and found Kendall singing 'Cover Girl' at the living room.

"Where's everyone?" I asked throwing my things on the floor and sitting on the couch.

"Gone to have a private talk." Kendall answered putting away the guitar.

"About? And how come you here?"

"I have no idea. Carlos asked me to stay."

"What about dinner?"

"All done. Hungry?"

"Yeppers." I said and like that Kendall and I had dinner together.

*Carlos' P.O.V.*

"I asked you to come here, so we can figure a way on how to help Blake." I said to all my friends' parents and two of my friends.

"Help in what Carlos?" Mr. Schmidt asked.

"Everything..." I said, and all the parents had confused faces.

"What he wants to say, is that Blake doesn't express herself." Logan started.

"She hides all her emotions and never asks for help or talk with someone when she is not okay." James finished.

"But Carlos, you said that your parents asked both of you to do that, hide your emotions." Mr. Henderson said.

"How come you do show them?" Mrs. Maslow asked.

"Yes, but they were way harder on her than on me, that's why I do show emotions." I explained.

"So you want Blake to talk about her problems, so she doesn't keep them inside and collapse?" Mr. Maslow asked.

"Exactly." I said.

"But how?" James asked.

"That's easy." Mrs. Henderson said.

"Someone needs to ask her help with their problems." Mrs. Schmidt said.

"But who? Is the new question." Mrs. Henderson asked.

"Ooh... We have the right person for that." James, Logan and I said.

"Kendall?" Mr. Schmidt asked. And we simply nodded.

*Diary Entry*

Okay dinner with Kendall was weird, awkward, and uncomfortable, it was one of the most mixed feelings thing I have ever experienced.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, I'm really tired."

"Yeah I guess you are; you played amazing."

"Thanks." I said letting out a smile. (It came so natural. Showing my emotions around Kendall was so easy. But why?)

"Welcome. And hey you smiled." he said looking at me with the most gorgeous green eyes ever and the smile with dimples that could make any girl melt.

"No I didn't!" I said defensively, also trying to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"Yeah you did."

"No!" I said standing up and hitting him on the head.

"HEY! You are gonna pay for that Blake!" he said running behind me.

"Catch me if you can!" I screamed laughing and running around the house.

"I will!" Kendall said. And for 5 minutes we ran, screamed and laughed. I still don't understand why it was so easy to be happy around Kendall, and the guys, but mostly Kendall. My fun of laughing at Kendall ended when he grabbed me by the waist and put me on his shoulders.

"KENDALL! PUT ME DOWN IN THIS MOMENT!" I screamed while hitting is back.

"Or what?" he asked laughing.

"I'll bite you!"

"You wouldn't!" he said and well I did. "OW! Blake!" he screamed throwing me on the couch.

"I told you!" I said.

"Do I taste good?" he asked with a flirty smile.

"Really asking that?"

"Yes. Now answer." he said leaning closer to me.

"Never!" I yelled and pushed him away.

"You'll regret that!" he said and started tickling me.

"KENDALL! STOOP!" I yelled through laughter.

The door opened and Kendall stopped tickling me and went to see who it was, while I picked up myself from the floor.

"You'll regret that Kendall." I said joining him at the living room.

"Regret what honey?" Mrs. Schmidt asked.

"Bothering me." I said.

"Bring it on!" Kendall said making the parents exchange a weird look and laugh.

"Oh well kids, see you all tomorrow." Mr. Maslow said.

"Goodnight" we all said and they left.

"Nights dudes. I'm dead tired." I said and went up to take a bath and then sleep.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

"How did it go?" I asked the guys as we all went to the kitchen.

"Good, we think we got the solution for her to open up." Logan said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Someone asking her for help." James answered.

"And that someone would be?" I asked afraid of the answer because of their looks.

"You." Logan said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you love her dude! And you are the only one who can tell when she lies!" Carlos said.

"How? *gulp* How did you know?" I asked Carlos.

"Cover Girl, cooking for her, plus you are both on a better mood when you are together." Carlos explained.

"She umm she likes me back?" I asked insecure.

"Dude! She doesn't show feelings, but with you her dark brown almost black eyes sparkle." James added.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll do it, but how?"

"We don't know. You figure that out." Carlos said and they all left to their rooms. I also went up to my room to figure that out.

*Diary Entry*

As a matter of fact I couldn't sleep, so I thought some milk would help. I got out of my bed and went downstairs to the kitchen quietly because everyone was supposed to be sleeping... But I guess I wasn't quite enough because Kendall appeared in the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Why you up Blake?" he asked in a sleepy voice. (Did I already state that a boy's sleepy voice is the sexiest thing on earth?)

"Can't sleep." I said.

"Nightmare?"

"No. I just couldn't sleep."

"Weird."

"What about you?"

"Same."

"Nightmare?"

"No Blake no nightmare."

"Then?"

"My mind has a lot of things I need to figure out."

"Problems? Emotions?"

"Both."

"Oh..."

"How can you do it?"

"How can I do what Kendall?"

"Pretend everything is right and nothing wrong? Pretend you don't feel anything?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm trying to do that! Pretend nothing bothers and that everything is perfect."

"You don't want that Kendall."

"Why not?"

"Because it's no good."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because I have no option."

"Yes you do have an option."

"Kendall I don't."

"How come?"

"When your parents tell you to never ever show how you feeling, never talk with someone about your problems, telling you to lie to everyone trust no one, since you are 5, you have no option."

"You still have one Blake."

"And which one would it be? Disobey my parents? Kendall since I have memory I have never smiled just because! All the family photos of me smiling or laughing are fake! The only person who can actually get a smile out of me has always been Carlos!" I said talking in a sadder tone.

"But you can change that Blake."

"How? By trusting people? By showing how I feel? Kendall don't you understand? I can't."

"Why not?" he said standing in front of me.

"Because I..." I wasn't going to admit that I didn't want to be hurt, that I was afraid of getting hurt.

"Blake?" Kendall said as he touched my cheek with on hand.

"I can't." I said again.

"So tell me, what have you been doing right now?"

I let out a sigh and grabbed his hand. I was admitting my feelings, my emotions, everything that I kept inside me. But telling was so easy, something inside me told me that he was never going to hurt me and that I could trust him.

"Blake?"

"Admitting my feelings." I said in a whisper.

"What?"

"Admitting my feelings." I said loud enough so he could hear.

"See, you can. And if you ever need to talk to someone, remember I'm always here to hear and help you out, you can trust me."

I didn't say anything, I just stared at the floor, how could I tell Kendall that he could trust me too, and that he was another person who could make me smile?

"Nobody will ever know about this. Got it Kendall?"

"Sure Blake. Our little secret. Now let's go to bed."

I gave him a small smile and started walking past him, when he grabbed me, gave me a hug and a kiss on my head...

Do I really like him? I mean I'm happy with him, and if my girl senses do exist and work I think he likes me as well... But would Carlos agree if it was true? Also are we really meant to be together?

_Blake_.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay we are now closer for you to know the lyrics of the song! You excited? Well hope you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please Review and Recommend! Love you all! 3**

**I don't own anything! (Tho I wish I could own Big Time Rush :/) **

Dear Diary:

So Thursday... was not interesting at all... Good thing no one recruited me and I didn't have any of the senior classes! That meant not seeing Kendall until lunch (I didn't want to see Kendall because I felt no idea what near him). But I got a problem I thought I was never going to have again. Anne.

"Oh, but look who's here, the little genius b*tch who thinks is strong." Anne said.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know when you are practicing your song with Kendall."

"Why would you?"

"To see how great he is and how a loser you are."

"Well too bad, you are not listening because we won't practice."

"Why?"

"Because we want to keep the song as a secret."

"So you are telling me, I will hear the song until Friday?"

"Oh wow you can actually answer something right."

"Either way, stay away from Kendall."

"Wanna repeat what happened the last time you told me that?" I said and waited for an answer. "Exactly." And I turned to walk away to the lunch room.

"Blake! Blake! Blake!" Cassie screamed running to me.

"What?" I asked taking a seat on an empty table.

"I got recruited!"

"Awesome in what?"

"Classic Music and Art!"

"Awesome! I'm so proud of you!" I said while she gave me a hug.

"And you? Have you gotten recruited?"

"Not that I know." I lied to her. She got recruited in things she wants to do and works really hard to succeed in, and I wasn't going to tell her I got recruited in things I don't even try.

"Aww! I'm pretty sure you'll have a line of people on Saturday! Don't worry!" she said and left.

I was still sitting alone when Kendall appeared.

"Why you alone?" he asked sitting in front of me.

"Cause I'm a forever alone girl. As stated before."

"Come on! You are not a forever alone girl! You are too cute to be one."

"Whatever Kendall. Does that taste good?" I asked pointing at the chicken next to his hand.

"I don't know, you didn't reply me yesterday about how good I taste."

"Kendall! I am talking about the chicken! You freak weirdo."

"Oh! I didn't know. Sorry." he said laughing.

"And the rest of the guys?"

"Logan and Carlos on Art and James picking his lunch."

"Didn't the bell already ring?"

"Yeah, but they haven't come out."

"What class you had?"

"Sports with James."

"Cool."

"Sup, pretty lady." James said sitting next to Kendall.

"Hello James."

"Any recruiting today?" James asked.

"Nobody approached today, so no."

"Maybe they don't want to be disrespected." Kendall added.

"For me better."

"Why?" James asked.

"That way I don't have to think of nicer ways to say screw you."

"Oh Blake..." Kendall said.

"I CAN DRAW!" Logan said sitting next to me.

"Me not so much..." Carlos said sitting on my other side.

"Did they recruit you Logan?" Kendall asked.

"No, but the dude said I could draw!" Logan said with a proud smile.

"What about you Blake?" Carlos asked.

"No one today." I said.

"Oh, too bad sister." Carlos said.

We kept talking about other things for about 15 minutes until Mr. Rogers appeared on our table.

"All of House of Vocals right?" Mr. Rogers asked.

"Yes." we all answered at the same time.

"You know tomorrow there's a concert with Seniors and Juniors from Mrs. Nici Music class right." Mr. Rogers said.

"Yes, Kendall, James and I participate in it." I said.

"Oh really? Either way, I need Big Time Rush to be the opening act." Mr. Rogers said.

"What do we have to do?" Logan asked.

"Two songs and a duet." Mr. Rogers replied.

"Duet? With?" James asked.

"With Blake of course, that's why I asked if all House of Vocals was here." Mr. Rogers explained.

"You what? Me? With them? But why?" I protested.

"No, protesting. You'll do it like it or not. Understood Blake?" Mr. Rogers said and then left.

"What songs are we singing?" Logan asked, completely ignoring the fact that I was about to protest again.

"From the new album!" James said.

"Yeah! But which ones?" Carlos said.

"What about Elevate?" Kendall suggested.

"Yeah! That song is awesome!" I said.

"And umm Cover Girl!" Logan said observing mine and Kendall's reaction.

"What about the duet?" James asked.

"First album, Count on Me." I said.

"You know that song?" Kendall asked me.

"I have your album and I know every song in guitar, piano and drums." I replied.

"Woah!" they all replied including Carlos.

"Let's go and practice then!" Carlos said.

And we all got up and started walking to one of the many music rooms we had. When we found one, we practiced for 2 hours in a row and then gave ourselves a 45 minutes break, before we could practice more.

"So wow! I'm tired." Logan said collapsing on the floor.

"My throat is dried!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, I need water." James said getting bottle of water for all.

"I've never heard you play piano Blake." Kendall said out of nowhere.

"Yeah! Years without you playing." Carlos added.

"Play something." Logan said.

"And you sing while I play?" I asked.

"Sure." James answered.

"Okay. I'll play Worldwide." I said as I took place.

"Ok." they all said.

They all gather next to the piano and started singing while I played, and they sounded so good singing together just with a piano.

"Woah!" Logan said.

"You play awesome!" James added.

"You guys sing amazing too!" I said.

"Did you practice after you moved back to Wisconsin?" Carlos asked.

"Nope, the last day I practice was the week before we all moved here to Cali." I said.

"You should play more often." Kendall said.

"Nah..." I said moving to the couch.

"Are we going to keep practicing?" James asked.

We all looked at each other and started laughing, we weren't going to practice anymore, so we all went back home. It was only 4:00pm and none of us had something to do. James went out for a run, Logan decided to spend the afternoon with his parents, Carlos was reading in his room, and Kendall was nowhere to be found and I was watching a really boring TV show that I even fell asleep on the beanbag I was sitting.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

I was in the kitchen and when I saw that Blake had fallen asleep I decided to go and talk with Carlos, about what they had asked me yesterday and asked him a question I have been wanting to ask for so long. So I went to his bedroom.

"Man, can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Bout?"

"Yesterday."

"What about yesterday?"

"You asked me to talk with Blake, to see if she expressed her feelings right?"

"Yeah. And so?"

"Well, what if I tell you she did."

"She what?"

"She did. But I promised her no one will know, so keep it low dude."

"Yeah sure, wow really wow. I never thought she would open up."

"Can I ask you another thing?"

"Go ahead. Shoot the question Kendall."

I was about to ask him about dating Blake, to see if he was okay with it, when we heard Blake screaming and things broken.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" Blake screamed, I exchanged a look with Carlos and ran downstairs and saw how Blake knocked out four guys.

*Diary Entry*

I had just woken up and was calmly watching TV when all of a sudden five guys enter the house and try to take me. One of them grabbed my arms so I couldn't knock-out another guy, but I started to use my legs and knocked-out the other three guys and I was about to get loose when Carlos and Kendall appeared in the room with shock looks, and Mr. Rogers behind them.

"Blake, stop fighting." Mr. Rogers said.

"Blake!" Carlos shouted as I kept fighting.

"Who are this people?" I asked.

"Agents. They are here to ask you some questions." Mr. Rogers said.

"By bursting into the house and trying to kidnap me?" I asked screaming and finally got free.

"They were also trying to see of you forgot your training, which obviously you haven't." Mr. Rogers said.

"I'll need you to answer a couple of questions this Sunday. Understood Blake?" the only standing man asked me.

"She will be there." Carlos answered. And the five guys left with Mr. Rogers. I was picking up the remote control when I feel a hand on my arm; Kendall's hand touching the cut I had managed to get while fighting.

"Let's go to the nurse." Kendall said.

"Nope. I want to finish watching this show." I said.

"Blake! You've got a cut. Go to the nurse with Kendall while I clean this place." Carlos said.

"Just let me fi-

"Nothing! Move it so you are here before dinner." Carlos said with his 'I mean it' face.

Kendall grabbed me by the arm and applied pressure so the cut would stop bleeding. The way from our house to the nurse took us 15 minutes, and I was fighting with Kendall all the way on which fake story to create, at the end he agreed with me, just before we entered the nurse room.

"Nurse, we need your help." Kendall said opening the door.

"In what?" she asked.

"I cut my arm." I said.

"Oh, well hello there Blake." she said.

"Hi."

"How did you cut this time?"

"I was looking for a specific DVD, which was on the top shelf, and I climbed and fell down and hit my arm on the corner of the table. But I got the DVD." I explained. (See, my fake story was better than I cut with a wire.)

"Okay, let me see." she said and Kendall let go of my arm. "You need stitches, and I'm afraid we ran out of anesthesia, so you can wait until tomorrow or feel pain."

"Feel pain."

"Ok, I'll bring the things." she said and left.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Kendall asked.

"No." and as a matter of fact it didn't hurt.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't even felt when I cut myself."

"How did you learn to fight like that?"

"I was on an intensive camp about four days before I came here. Plus I lived in the streets of Wisconsin, fighting and all the video-games."

"Woah... Would you teach me?"

"If you want to..." I was saying and the nurse came back.

"Okay Blake it will hurt so I recommend you to grab this ball, and press it when you feel pain, and please try to not move." she said.

"Here grab my hand with your other hand." Kendall said, and the nurse and I looked at him. "Seriously, I don't mind." he said giving me his hand.

The nurse just looked at Kendall and then started sewing me. And as a matter of fact it hurt as hell, but I never screamed or complained about the pain, I simply pressed the ball and Kendall's hand (not so hard so he wouldn't have a broken hand).

"Okay Blake we are done. Come back on Thursday so I can remove your stitches. No sun or swimming." the nurse said.

"Sure."

"Also, take this pain killers for the pain. You are free to leave." she said handing me a little bottle.

"Thanks." Kendall said. We left the nurse room and walked back to house not saying a single word. We got just in time for dinner, without parents.

"Hey Blake." James said as I sat on the table.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"How on earth could you knock-out four guys while another one had you?" Logan asked.

"Easy. I used my legs and hit where I should hit." I said.

"What did the nurse said?" Carlos asked.

"Next Thursday stitches out." Kendall answered.

"You have pain face, why?" Carlos said.

"Yeah... The nurse didn't have anesthesia..." I said.

"WHAT?" James, Carlos and Logan screamed.

"She stitched you without anesthesia?" Logan asked still in shock.

"Pretty much." I replied.

"Fork..." they all said.

After dinner we all went to the TV room and started watching a movie named "Try to kill me"; and as I had taken pain-killers I slept in the middle of the movie, in Kendall's arms once again.

I really need to figure out my feelings for Kendall...

_Blake_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo! I really like this chapter xD! Hope you like it as well. I'm not sure about ending the story soon (around chapter 20/25) or not, you guys decide :). Hope you like it, please Review and Recommend. Remember I'm using the series names (I explained why in the last chapter) sorry for any mistakes, english not my first language and living in Switzerland and only speaking (or trying) german confuses me -.-' . But well read the chapter! Thank for your positive comments! Btw the song lyric came from my head x) **

**I don't own BTR... :( **

Dear Diary:

I woke up in the couch with a blanket on top of me. I got up and went up to my bedroom and bathroom to get ready. It was a freaking big day, one because it was the last day of Parents Week, two I had to sing with my brother and his friends and three I had to sing the song with Kendall. I got ready in record time (because I woke up late) and met with the guys for breakfast.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Carlos said.

"Morning guys." I said grabbing a plate with my bad arm. "Ouch! Fork!" I exclaimed when I stretched my arm.

"Does is still hurts?" James asked.

"No… I just like to pretend I feel pain." I said.

"You are pretty good at it." James said, not understanding my sarcasm.

"James… she was being sarcastic." Logan said.

"Oh… sorry, but you are pretty good at it." James said.

"Can someone please serve me some cereal?" I asked.

"Which one?" Kendall asked.

"Choco Crispy. Thanks." I answered.

"No problem." Kendall answered serving me the cereal.

"Take the pills baby girl." Carlos said before leaving with Kendall and Logan.

"Why won't you show it? You know like a normal person?" James asked me.

"Show what dude?"

"That you like Kendall." He said and I shocked on my juice. How on earth did he know that?

"WHAT?" I manage to scream.

"So you do like him. But why don't you show it?"

"James, what on earth?"

"I don't know if you have noticed, but Kendall loves you. He is willing to do anything for you, he even wrote a song about you!"

"Of course I've noticed… I'm not blind."

"Do you like him back?"

"This is weird I should be having this conversation with Carlos and not with you."

"Blake, answer the question."

"Yes."

"You-you-you do like him back!"

"Yeah, why did you want to know?"

"Because we thought, but we weren't sure. Meaning you don't show much. Why?"

"I don't James, showing feeling is against me."

"But near him you laugh, smile and are happier."

"We'll be late for class. See you later." I said and left the kitchen and walked to school.

*James' P.O.V.*

So its official, Blake and Kendall both like each other. And as a matter of fact they look happy and cute together. It's weird that she admitted it to me, but I guess she can't tell that to Kendall and let's not think about telling Carlos. I want to see them perform their song, I have no idea how it goes or the lyrics, because they haven't practiced in class and I don't think they will today…

*Dairy Entry*

Okay… I just told James that I do like Kendall. But I mean I can't tell that to Kendall or Carlos, Kendall because it's about him, and Carlos, well Carlos will probably get all jealous and stuff. So well James knows that means that Logan and Carlos will know soon enough. Either way I left to the only classes I had today, Math, Physics and Chemistry. Good thing is that no one recruits in those classes but I did get asked three times why me (a junior) was on a senior class, and I only gave two answers every time they asked. 1. "I have no idea, they transferred me here." And 2. "Ask Mr. Rogers." So finally it was lunch time. I went to the lunch room grabbed my lunch and sat at the usual table in which my brother, friends and I usually sit in.

"So Blake, what were you talking about with the guests?" Logan asked.

"Why was I on senior classes."

"You always get asked that, don't you?" Kendall asked.

"What do you think? A new junior student, stuck in three senior classes."

"Point to Blake." James said.

"So changing subjects, does anyone knows how the presenting thing is today?" Logan asks.

"They have a list."

"First bands, then solo artists." Carlos added.

"Oh cool, I don't have to worry about being the first one."

"Nice for you. Now Blake mind passing me the ketchup, please?" James said.

"Sorry dude, but my arm still hurts; I can move it nearer for you but not pass it over to you." I replied moving the ketchup bottle.

"Thanks, and sorry forgot." James said.

"No worries."

We kept talking and eating for the rest of the lunch break, before we actually started to get ready for the presentations. We were laughing and having a good time making jokes and fun of ourselves when the announcement we were waiting said: "Students of Hollywood's Future, I am about to tell the order for today's presentation and for the concert. We will start with the bands and then solo artists, the band that starts is: 'Lucky Me' followed by 'Two Blue Shirts', 'Girls Rock Too', 'Never Forget', 'Wild Katz', 'Dream to Live', 'What's Wrong?', 'Half-Chocolate' and ending with 'Big Time Rush'. Then the first solo artist is: 'Rory' followed by 'Mary Shon', 'Ted Plus', 'John Cash', 'Juke', 'Bloody Tray', 'Anne', 'Black Pearl', 'Lucy', 'Ten Ted', 'J-Kay', 'Brad', 'Alex' and finishing with 'Blake'. After that Big Time Rush and Blake will open for the Junior-Senior concert and then the order for the concert is: Anne and Johnny, James and Michelle, Alex and Julia, Mark and Anthony, Fabricio and Allison, Andy and Mary, Veronica and Sandy, Judith and Kara, Tyler and Danny and the last ones Kendall and Blake. Hope to see you all at the stage today. Enjoy your afternoon."

"It's funny how House of Vocals is the last to present and then opening act." Carlos said.

"At least not the first ones."

"Which song are you singing Blake?" Kendall asked.

"I still don't know… any suggestions?"

"BLAKE! You still don't know which song you are singing?" James exclaimed.

"Yeppers…"

"What about 'Lucy'?" Kendall suggested.

"Yeah, you're always singing that song and you love Skillet." Carlos said.

"Not a bad idea."

"Well, then go practice young lady." Logan said.

"You sound like your dad due."

"Yeah man, she's right." James agreed.

"NO! Holy! I'm becoming my father!" Logan cried and we all laughed.

"No, but he is right Blake, go practice." Carlos said.

"Sure, see you guys later at the concert." I said and left to practice.

*Carlos' P.O.V.*

"Okay, what songs are we singing at the presentation again?" James asked.

"Umm, Boyfriend and Halfway There." Kendall replied.

"Cool, but who choose Boyfriend?" I asked.

"I did. Gotta go and talk with my folks. See you guys later." Kendall said and left the table before we could answer something.

"Spill it out James." Logan said.

"How on earth?" James asked.

"Face."

"Blake told me she likes Kendall." James said.

"WHAT?" Logan and I screamed.

"Like legit 'I like Kendall' or a bunch of words and you understood that?"

" I asked and she answered yes." James replied.

"Wow…" was all I could say at the moment.

"Has Kendall asked you how you feel about that?" Logan asked.

"No. but I think he was going to ask me when Blake had the fight."

"Well he's coming back. Gotta go, Logan we have work to do." James said and left with Logan as Kendall approach to the table.

"Leaving or got a minute?" Kendall asked.

"Sit down dude and let's talk." He took a seat facing me.

"Ok. I have no idea how to ask or tell you this, but I have to. Just promise me you won't get mad." Kendall said.

"Promise. And just spill it."

"Ok. Would you be against me asking Blake to be my girlfriend? Because if you don't agree I won't ask her." Kendall said just like that.

"Dude look. She's my little sister and I only want the best for her and dude I'm totally cool if you want to ask her out, but here's the deal I don't want you playing around with her or trying things and do me a favor, don't kiss in front of me. Don't you ever dare to break her heart and please help her and make her happy."

"Dude! Thanks! You don't have to worry, I'll never be able to break her heart, she means the world to me." Kendall said.

"So umm… I have to go. See you later man."

"No worries, thank you for everything man." Kendall said, and we both left to our destinies. I had to find Blake and talk with her.

*Diary Entry*

"I've got to live with the choices I made and I can't live with myself today…" I was singing until Carlos entered my bedroom, I stopped the music and stared at my brother's face.

"Blake, you, me, talk right now."

"What did I do? I swear it wasn't me the one who almost burns the chemistry lab! And I have been taking my pills!"

"Not that! You liking Kendall!"

"James is so dead… either way sorry. I didn't tell you because I thought you were going to get all jealous and protective. You okay with it?"

"Oh Blake, of course I'm going to get jealous, that's my job. I'm your big brother and I don't want you to grow up, but I also want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy, I won't interfere."

"Wow dude. Touching."

"Don't ruin the moment Blake! Now give me a hug and let's go to the concert/presentation." Carlos said opening his arms for a hug. A gave him the hug and we left to the stage.

There was a mess backstage, every girl putting makeup on, trying dresses, fixing their hair, including boys, throwing cloth here and there, practicing, crying, laughing, dancing, anything it was a complete mess, and the only people who stood calmly waiting for their turn were 5; Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos and I.

"Kendall does this makes me look fat?" Anne asked Kendall. (She was wearing a pink strapless dress, and the length barely covered her butt.)

"No Anne. You look good with that." Kendall replied not paying much attention.

"Oh, hello Blake. You should go and get ready for singing, or whatever you do." Anne said.

"I'm done and ready." I said (I was wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt and vans.)

"Oh, so you are going to perform like that? Good luck with that." She said giving me a dirty look.

"At least I'm sure there won't be any photos of my underwear and I will be able to move around with no problem and I will be myself and people won't think I am a-" I was saying but Kendall cut me off.

"BLAKE! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Kendall said, and Anne left with a face like she was just stabbed with a knife, yet she could still listen to the conversation.

"Indecent girl who buys her success with her looks." I finished saying.

"You weren't going to say that." Kendall said.

"And?"

"Blake, hey listen. There is no need for you to start fighting like her, she's not worth it. Plus you are right, you look better by being yourself."

I didn't say a word, I was just staring at the wall where Anne and her gang were hanging something, and then I turned around to walk away when Carlos, Logan and James stopped me.

"Where you going Blake?" Logan asked.

"Somewhere…"

"Blake." James said.

"Going to punch John okay! I was going to punch John."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Because I am mad and need to punch something or someone."

"Are you mad at what Anne said?" Kendall asked.

"No."

"Blake don't lie." Carlos warned me.

"I'm telling the truth! I'm mad because of that!" I said pointing a poster that said: "Blake: a little *%& who swears people like her…"

"WHO DID THAT?" both Carlos and Kendall screamed.

"Ask Anne." James said staring at where Anne and her gang where laughing.

"Don't pay attention to that. You know it is not true." Carlos said while Logan threw the poster away.

"Big Time Rush in 3!" a random dude said.

"Good luck guys."

"Thanks!" they all replied and then left.

I sat there on backstage listening how they sand, watching through the monitor how they performed. They did everything so professional, they were so getting recruited by a discography, so far they had been the most amazing band, plus they already had a cd, and were only missing to finish up their second, I am so proud of them. My thoughts of thinking about my brother and his friends success were interrupted, by the same four guys I was thinking about.

"How did it look?" Carlos asked.

"Amazing!"

"Really?" James asked with a crocked smile.

"Yeah! I mean, you guys looked like pros! You are so getting recruited!"

"Really? Maybe we don't want to be recruited." Logan said.

"You tell anyone who wants to recruit you guys that you aren't interested and I swear you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"We won't if you don't do the same thing." Kendall said.

"Deal?" Carlos asked.

"Deal." After that they went over to talk with their dance teacher and I had to wait around 15 minutes until I got called for singing.

"Blake in 2." The same random dude said to me.

"Good Luck!" the guys said before I left.

"Thanks!" I said and went to the stage.

It was full, full of people I had never seen before in my life also by the people in my school. I had never performed in front of so many people, in fact I had never performed in front of a crowd alone before, this was my first time performing, and I had to do it correct, just like Mr. Rogers had ask. I stood in front of the microphone at the middle of the stage and said: "Sup. I'm Blake, Blake Garcia. Junior and I live in House of Vocals. I play sports, sing and play the drums, piano and guitar. So tonight I will play the piano while singing Lucy form Skillet." I sat at the piano and started playing and singing. By the second chorus I stood up and sang only, without the piano. When I finished the song everyone cheered and I left the stage.

"Great job!" My brother said while he hugged me.

"You were awesome Blake!" Logan said.

"You played the piano like a pro!" James added.

"Blake, so far you were the best solo artist." Kendall said. I was about to protest about the comment, when the random dude appears again saying: "Big Time Rush and Blake, on set now!" then he left and went on stage.

The guys performed Elevate first and then we did the duet and finally they performed Cover Girl. I was in the V.I.P. area while they were performing Cover Girl and well let's say that Kendall and I never lost eye contact… when they finished they moved to back stage and met me there; we waited patiently for our turn.

"So now it's time to see how our students work together with people, they don't know or spend their school hours with. Seniors and juniors had to learn how to work together. They had to come up with a song no one has ever heard or think of before. So let's welcome our first couple Anne and Johnny with the song Just Because." Mrs. Nici said, and then we heard how they performed. The song wasn't bad, but it seemed they didn't want the same thing. Then James and Michelle with A Heart for Three, which was beautiful. Then Alex and Julia with Comedy, Mark and Anthony with Love for Girls, Fabricio and Allison with END, Andy and Mary with Gear, Veronica and Sandy with Boys, Judith and Kara with Karaju, Tyler and Danny with Jolt Bust and finally it was Kendall's and mine turn. We entered the stage and sat on the stools. Kendall grabbed the guitar and then spoke: "The song Blake and I are going to perform is named Love Always Finds Out, hope you like it." And he started playing and singing.

"Looking strong acting though

you walk around with your head up

containing all the tears

smiling like nothing's wrong.

But when I see you, I see the sadness

in your eyes, I see the pain you

live with, and I see how hard it is to

keep that smile that lightens up my day. (Kendall)

'Cause you know the real me (cause I know the real you)

cause you see everything that people can't see.

Because love makes you see everything, no matter

how hard you try, Love always finds out. (Blake)

When I'm in your arms, nothing goes

wrong. When I see you my smile is real

and I forget why I fight for, because

when I see you my world is complete.

No more fake smiles, no more sadness

just the happiness to be next to you.

I know you know what's on my mind

because love, love always finds out. (Blake)

'Cause you know the real me (cause I know the real you)

cause you see everything that people can't see.

Because love makes you see everything, no matter

how hard you try, Love always finds out. (Kendall)

There is no way to hide the

feelings.

When I see you my

heart starts speeding up,

my smile gets wider, my life

it's not hell, but instead it's

heaven! It's heaven with your love. (Blake and Kendall)

'Cause you know the real me (cause I know the real you)

cause you see everything that people can't see.

Because love makes you see everything, no matter

how hard you try, Love always finds out.

Because love always finds out…" (Blake and Kendall)

We were the last group to perform, the last of all day long. I don't know if people clapped and cheered because they liked the song or because the day was finally over. We finished and bowed and then Kendall gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug and we left stage.

"Amazing Blake." Kendall said as we sat backstage.

"Same Kendall." I said as my brother, Logan and James approached.

"WOW! That's the most beautiful song I have ever heard guys." Carlos said.

"You must have had to work hard for it." Logan said.

"They did." Carlos said.

"Good thing you kept it as a secret, if not people would have stolen your lyrics." James said. Kendall and I just laughed and thanked the guys.

We kept talking for around 4 minutes until two special guests appeared.

"Big Time Rush and Blake." The cool one said.

"You are?" I asked.

"I'm Matt Triplus, owner of Triplus Records." Matt, the cool one, said.

"And I'm Trevor Brown, owner of TB Records." Trevor, the other one, said

"Cool." We all said.

"Yes, now I would like to recruit Big Time Rush and produce and CD with you guys." Trevor said.

"We already have a CD, and we already finished our second one, we are just waiting to release it." James said.

"Absolutely perfect. You can release it with me. See you tomorrow kids." Trevor said and left.

"Weird dude…"

"Well, as Trevor said, I would like to recruit Big Time Rush but also Blake, produce a CD with each one of you and make a US Tour for BTR with an opening act being Blake." Matt said. We all were in shock and come on! He was offering us the deal of our lives! We had to agree with him (well I had too, he was the only one who was recruiting me).

"I accept."

"Very good Blake. What about you guys?" Matt asked.

"We well have to discuss it, we will answer you tomorrow Matt." Carlos said after exchanging looks with the guys.

"No problem, see you tomorrow then kids." Matt said and left.

"Trevor or Matt? I mean it's TB Records! One of the most famous discographies ever!" Logan said.

"Yes, but Matt is offering us a tour with Blake." Kendall said.

"Guys! Ask Trevor if he would give you a tour as well, and if he does choose him. Logan's right, its TB Records."

"But he doesn't want you!" Carlos said.

"AND? You are not giving up an opportunity like this just because I'm not involved in it!"

"Yes we are." James said.

"No you are not! And if you do, you'll regret it."

"But Blake, if he does give us the tour that means I won't be seeing you for what, 6 months maybe?" Carlos added.

"Dude, we survived two years, 6 months is nothing."

"Or, we could also ask for an opening act being Blake." Kendall said.

"And if he doesn't agree we go with Matt, who in my opinion seems cooler." James said.

"Deal." The rest of the guys said.

"Dinner?"

"Deal!" They all said and we left to our house. We had dinner and then we kept talking about the whole Parents Week drama and stuff.

"So! Let's play truth or dare!" James said.

"Are you in 6th grade dude?" Logan asked.

"You afraid Logan?"

"NO!" Logan replied.

"Get a bottle!" Carlos said, while we all settle the place so we could play. James got the bottle and we sat in a circle. James spin the bottle and it landed on Carlos.

"Truth or dare?" James asked.

"Truth." Carlos replied.

"Tell the story of your first kiss!" Logan exclaimed.

"Okay. It was at a family's friend daughter birthday party, and well she asked me for a birthday kiss, and well that's it." Carlos said with a small laughter at the end.

"LAME!" James screams, and we all laugh. Carlos spins the bottle and lands on Kendall.

"Dare." Kendall said without being asked.

"Dare you to kiss an iguana."

"Ooh…!" James, Logan and Carlos said.

"Let's go then Blake." Kendall said standing up, and I followed him to the small forest so we could look for an iguana and he could kiss it. We were almost near the pond where the iguanas are always hanging out, when I tripped with a root, but Kendall caught me before I fell to the ground. There we stood staring at each other and well what happened next was something that was going to happen eventually (and I think you already know, and were expecting for it to happen).

Kendall kissed me.

Yes you read right, Kendall kissed me and I kissed him back, his perfect lips touching mine, synchronized and perfect, it was so amazing. One of his hands was on my cheek and the other one in my hip pulling me closer, my hands were messing his blond hair, it was the best first kiss ever. Don't ask me how long we kissed, because we stopped when we heard James screaming:

"SO? Did he kiss the iguana?"

"Yeah! We are on our way back!" Kendall helped me out of the forest and we walked back home, neither of us said a word, but before we entered the house he whispered: "I wanted to do that for so long." We kept playing until midnight, when we got bored of watching each other doing ridiculous things.

"We should watch a scary movie." Logan said.

"Not a bad idea." James said.

"THE KILLING SCHOOL!"

"Yeah! That's an awesome scary movie." Kendall said, and we all moved to the TV room to watch the most horrible scary movie ever (so far). We manage to fit in the couch. Carlos and James where at the extremes, Logan next to Carlos, Kendall next to James, and I was in the middle. We watched the whole movie, and the guy screamed at some parts, I laughed at how they killed an idiot, and well we had a nice time. Don't ask how or why (because you probably already know the answer) at the end of the movie, Kendall's arm was around me, and my head was on his chest… (Wondering why don't I tell him that I like him? I won't tell him until he asks.)

"Okay, time we all go to bed. Tomorrow we have to talk about our future." Carlos said turning off the DVD and TV.

"But I'm not sleepy."

"Take your pills Blake, they will help you sleep." James said and then left to his room.

"Yeah, well goodnight guys." Logan said and left with Carlos.

"See you tomorrow Kendall." I said walking to the kitchen.

"If you take your pills, you won't be able to wake up tomorrow." Kendall said following me.

"Who said I was going to take my pills?" I said drinking milk.

"Intelligent." He said with a wink.

"Goodnight Kendall." I said walking past him, when he stopped me.

"Tomorrow night. We will have a nice dinner, just you and me, at the beach." He stopped and then smiled and added: "Goodnight Cover Girl." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left.

I stood there frozen and curios, after 5 minutes I went up to my room.

Today had been amazing, I performed alone, it was the last day of Parents Week, I had signed with my brother and his friend's band, I had sang with Kendall and well I got my first kiss. I'm glad Kendall did kiss the iguana (if you know what I mean?)

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

FINALLY! Today I could ask Carlos about me asking Blake out, he's cool with it, which is amazing, cause know I can put my plan to work. Ask her out at the beach, after a burger dinner. Now I'm just hoping she says yes, which I'm almost sure she will, because she kissed me back. I just can't wait until tomorrow. I love her.

*Diary Entry*

There I was laying on my bed, without sleeping because I couldn't stop thinking on what kind of dinner will Kendall do, and I was curious if he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend… so many questions are on my mind, and even if I don't show feelings I am sure of the feelings I have for Kendall. I love him.

_Blake._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! One of my favorites to write! You have no idea ;)! Once again I don't own anything :(. And if it takes 'me' a lot of time to upload the next chapter the deal is that I don't have a computer in switzerland so I write it on my iPad and sent it to my bff (tu account) and when she has time she updates :)! Sorry :/! Please Review and Recommend! Love you all!**

Dear Diary:

I haven't slept... So after breakfast I went to Starbucks and bought 3 coffees and a frapuccino before joining the spot design for House of Vocals.

"Where were you Blake?" James asked.

"Getting some coffee."

"For what?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, maybe drinking!"

"But why?" Carlos asked.

"The hell dudes? Why are you asking where I was?"

"Because we care way to much." Carlos answered.

"So, would you mind answering? Kendall asked.

"Because I couldn't sleep yesterday, so I need to keep myself awake. And don't ask more. Please!" I said. We were discussing about why I couldn't sleep and other things when a dude I've had seen in one of the sports day appeared.

"Blake Garcia." he said.

"What?"

"I'm Michael Dawkins. Coach to Pilot's Basketball team for boys and girls. And I was really impressed on how you play, and would like for you to try in my team and if you like it, you can enter the team." Michael said.

"Umm thanks dude. I would love to try-out. When can I?"

"Excellent. Next week, which day do you have free?" Michael asked.

"Friday afternoon and Saturday."

"Next Friday 4:00pm. Thanks for trying. I'll speak with Mr. Rogers." Michael said.

"Thank you. See you next Friday." I said, he smiled and left to John's house. I turned around to keep talking with the guys but they were talking with Trevor (TB Records).

*Carlos' P.O.V.*

Blake was talking with a special guest when Trevor appeared.

"Big Time Rush." Trevor said.

"Yeah." we all answered.

"So, what did you think of my offer?" Trevor asked.

"We got a better one." James said.

"Really? Let's hear it." Trevor said.

"CD, US tour, with an opening act." Logan said.

"Ok. CD, North America tour, with opening act and a Photo Shoot to promote you." Trevor said.

"They also offered a CD to our opening act, whom we choose." Kendall said.

"And the opening would be?" Trevor asked.

"Blake." we all answered.

"And where is she?" Trevor asked. I turned around and saw she was done, so I called her and she came.

"What now?" she asked.

"Hello Blake." Trevor said to her.

"Hi." she replied.

"Would you like to be recruited by me?" Trevor asked her.

"Why would I? Yesterday you didn't want me, plus I have a better offer than yours." she replied.

"Well, let's say I've heard rumors about you, and I didn't want to take any risks with you." Trevor said.

"Rumors? Like?" she asked.

"Like that you say no to every special guest, and I don't like to be rejected. And that you are only interested in sports." Trevor said.

"Guess you heard the first one by special guests, and are you scared that someone doesn't believe you? And the second one by a girl named Anne." she replied.

"Uh... Yeah. How did you guess?" Trevor asked scared.

"I said no to two special guests who were trying to recruit me in something I don't do. And Anne wants you to recruit her and not me, because she is afraid I am better than she is, and she hates me." she replied.

"Either way, your friends here already told me the offer. My offer is North America tour, CD, you being opening to Big Time Rush, and a photo shoot." Trevor told her.

"You really want Big Time Rush, don't you?" she said with an evil smile.

"Yes. And you're great too, and if the tour and everything works, I might even give you, your own tour." we were all in shock, but Blake stood there, not blinking, her face solid as rock. In that moment Matt Triplus appeared in our stand.

"So, House of Vocals and Trevor." Matt said.

"Hi." we all replied incliding Trevor.

"So I guess you are offering them more than what I did." Matt said to Trevor.

"Of course. North America tour, opening act being Blake, CD for both, and a photo shoot of Big Time Rush and Blake, for the propaganda and merchandise." Trevor said with a huge proud smile.

"Woah. Nice offer. You kids should go with his offer." he said and then gave a note to Blake whispered something to her and then left.

"So, I will talk with Mr. Rogers so he can help me with the dates for the tour and other things." Trevor said and left.

*Diary Entry*

The minute Trevor was out of sight, was the minute my brothers and his friends turned to face me and the note Matt gave me.

"What did he say?" James asked.

"To read it when Trevor left."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Carlos said.

"Read it!" Logan exclaimed.

"Ok." I said and started reading the note: "I knew Trevor was going offer more than I can. So here is an option. Go with him and try it, if things don't work out with Trevor here's my number (phone number). Or you can ignore Trevor, lose an opportunity of a life time and come with me. Which ever you choose I wish the best. -Matt Triplus." I read and then hid the note in my pocket.

"So... Option one?" James asked insecure.

"He's cool." Kendall said.

"OPTION ONE!"

"I agree." Carlos said.

"Same here." Logan said.

"And here." Kendall said.

"So? North America Tour huh?" James said making us laugh. The rest of the afternoon consisted in saying yes or no to the people who came to recruit you. I have no idea how, but by 4:30 (time recruiting was over) I was in extra basketball and volleyball teams, had to work on a CD and a tour with a photo-shoot, and literally I have no forking idea but I also had to film a movie with the rest of House of Vocals and John! What happened? Every time I said no, my brother would come up and try to convince me to say yes, but that only happened with the acting... After the long day of recruiting day I went over to Starbucks and bought more frapuccinos and then went back home.

"No James! We are not doing that! We can't hide her!" I heard Logan screamed.

"But Dude!" James protested.

"NO!" Carlos screamed, and I could tell he was pissed. I opened the door to the house and saw them in the living room.

"Sup fellas."

"Stop drinking coffee Blake." Carlos snapped in a angry tone.

"Yo dude what's up with you?" I snapped back, Logan and James stayed quiet.

"Sorry. I'm just tired." Carlos said changing his tone.

"Oh Carlitos, Carlitos, you are terribly bad when it comes to lie to me. Now spill the beans before I make you."

"Blake, it's nothing important. Go take a nap." Carlos said. I walked over to face the three of them.

"Here's the deal. You tell me by the good way, or, I use my training to torture you until any of the three spill the beans." I said looking at them, making sure they understood every word I was saying and also know that I meant them. I did a good job because all their faces were in shock and scared.

"Okay! John just came and told me that tomorrows questioning is about the night of the murder." Carlos said.

"And?"

"Blake, they want you to answer questions of the night your parents died." Logan said.

"Aha, I got that. And?"

"Blake! They want you to live again that memory! And I won't let it happen!" Carlos yelled and I could see the worry in his eyes. James and Logan left to the kitchen.

"You can't keep me from it. And why not?"

"Because it kills you inside and then you pretend like you are fine when obviously you aren't." Carlos said calming himself.

"Dude, I have to answer those questions. And I promise I will talk to you or someone."

"Promise Blake?"

"Promise Carlos." I said and gave him a kiss on the head just like he does. "Wake me up at 6:30pm." I said and left to take a nap.

*Carlos' P.O.V.*

I still wasn't convinced that Blake was actually going to talk with me, but maybe she spoke with Kendall, which talking about him where was him. I entered the kitchen and found Logan and James wrestling.

"Where's Kendall?"

"Setting up his beach date." Logan said.

"What?" both James and I asked.

"He's setting his burger beach date." Logan said again.

"Woah, the kid works fast." James said.

"But you can't deny that they make each other happy." Logan added.

"No, we can't deny that."

"What you gonna do?" James asked.

"Me? Nothing."

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Because I want her to be happy. And I told both of them that I wouldn't interfere."

"Wow. Awesome brother she has." James said. We kept talking about other random things until it was time to wake up Blake. So I left the kitchen and walked to Blake's room when I saw Kendall entering the house in a rush.

*Diary Entry*

I was peacefully sleeping, until I heard someone entering my room, approach to my bed and said:

"Wakey, Wakey Blakey. Sleeping beauty has to get ready for her date." and in that moment I knew it was Carlos.

"Do me a favor and ask Kendall if I can wear shorts and a t-shirt please."

"Sure baby girl." he said and left. I got out of bed and went over to my closet.

"Natural look better!" Carlos screamed. I got dressed in shorts, vans t-shirt, vans and my hair down. I went downstairs, James was out for a run, Logan and Carlos were playing with the wii and Kendall was drinking water in the kitchen. I entered to the kitchen and Kendall turned to face me (he was wearing green beach shorts, black sleeve-less t-shirt and vans).

"Ready?" he asked grabbing a bag.

"Yeppers."

"Let's go then." We both left the house and walked to the beach. This was the second time I walked with Kendall to the beach.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

She looked so beautiful even if she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. For me she was perfect and will always be that way. None of us was talking, I had to break the ice.

"So? You hungry?"

"Yes Kendall. You?" she replied with a nervous and shy expression.

"Yes I am."

"What are we going to eat?"

"Burgers made by Kendall."

"Huh? Do you have medicine for the stomach?" she asked with a small laughter.

"You will take that back once you try them."

"Well then let's hurry up before I make another comment."

"Ok then. We are here, actually."

She stopped walking and stared at the table for two surrounded by petals and candles. Her expression was priceless, she was in shock and her smile, wow I have never seen her smile like that.

"Is that for us?" she asked turning to face me.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course, it's so beautiful and peaceful."

"Nothing is more beautiful than you." I said to her and for the first time in my life on knowing her (2 months) I saw her blushing and trying to hide it. I grabbed her hand and walked to the table I had set up.

"Sit here. I'll be right back." I said, moving the chair so she could sit. I went to bring the burgers and drinks (non-alcoholic) and returned.

"Burger made by Kendall with french fries for Blake." I said putting her plate on the table first, then mine and I sat.

"Thanks." she answered with a smile.

"Ok then, eat. I wanna hear you talking about my burgers now." I said making her laugh. We ate and talked about the things we liked and any other random things that just came in the conversation. She seemed to be having the time of her life, I mean she was laughing and smiling a lot, and I was also having the time of my life.

"Okay, I was wrong about your food Kendall. It was amazing!" she said when we finished eating.

"See! I told you! Wanna walk near the water?" I asked her giving her my hand so she could stand up. Her answer was a smile and accepting my help. We walked silently just enjoying each other's company. She was staring at the ocean and I was staring at her. Once or twice she turned around and faced me, she smiled and then turned her view to the ocean.

"I like this." she said.

"What?" I asked not sure if I was actually aware of what she was talking.

"This." she said extending her arms and stopping in front of me, looking at me. "This. Here. Where I don't have to pretend and all my worries disappear. You." she whispered.

I was looking at her; I knew she wouldn't back off. I pull her closer to me and kissed her, she didn't back off, she kissed me back, just like the first time. When we finally broke the kiss, I rested my forehead in hers. For the first time I could see past the wall in her eyes, those gorgeous dark brown eyes, almost black, stopped hiding what was inside; she was telling the truth about liking this place because I could see she didn't try to lock me out, her eyes were transparent and she had a smile in her face.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Yes. I would love to be." she said and kissed me.

We sat in the sand just watching the waves, I was so happy inside. She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Carlos doesn't want me to answer the questions tomorrow." she said.

"Why?" I asked concerned.

"Because John told him that it's about the night of the murder."

"But you have to."

"I know, but he is worried about me."

"That you will shut down your feelings like always and die a little bit inside?"

"Will you?"

"I don't know. And I don't want to think about it right now."

"But you do know, you can trust and count with your brother, your friends and me. You can talk to me."

"Yes, and if I need, I will." she said and I kissed her head. We laid down and stared at the stars for I have no idea how long, and I realized that it was late when, I lower my view and saw Blake was sleeping on my chest. She looked so peaceful, but we had to go back home, so I woke her up.

"Blake wake up, we gotta go back home." she murmured something I didn't understand but she stood up.

"Let's go then." she said; and we walked back to the house. We got home at 12:40.

*Diary Entry*

12:40 was the time we returned home. But time passed so fast, that we didn't even notice it was that late. We entered the house and everything was so quiet, it was way to quiet.

"Where's everybody?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. But something is not right. Check the TV room and I'll check the kitchen."

I entered the kitchen and well, I seriously wasn't expecting what I saw; my brother and friends tied up and there was an unknown man with a knife.

"Kendall!" I screamed and he came running to the kitchen.

"What on earth?" he exclaimed.

"Do as I say and your friends won't suffer." the man said.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked, as I tried to eye-explain Carlos what to do.

"Give me the devices." he said.

"No."

"Then say goodbye to your friend over here." he said pointing at Carlos.

"Go ahead, try to do that, and let's see who gets what they want."

He laughed and approached Carlos, who understood my eye explanation because he tried to knock-put the guy, he failed but managed to take the knife out of the man hands, and I had enough time to grab the knife and actually knock him out.

"What on the forking earth?" I half-screamed and asked the guys while Kendall and I untied them.

"Yeah! What happened?" Kendall asked.

"This dude appeared knocking at the door, and I went to open and he tried to kidnap me, but James and Logan interfered and then we ended tied up in the kitchen..." Carlos said.

"How long?" I asked as I tied the dude.

"No idea, I think he knocked us out." James said.

"Probably"

"What devices?" Logan asked.

"My father's"

"How did a bad guy entered the school?" Kendall asked.

"He is not a bad guy." Mr. Rogers said coming out of nowhere.

"Training?"

"Exactly." Mr. Rogers answered, observing the dude tied up.

"What's up with you and my training?"

"You are a junior agent, you are always in training." Mr. Rogers explained as he untied the dude.

"But sir, involving us?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I mean he knocked us!" Logan exclaimed.

"Nobody is going to actually hurt you." Mr. Rogers said.

"Then why use us?" James asked.

"To see if she has any soft spot for people she cares about." Mr. Rogers explained.

"Apparently she doesn't." the dude said.

"Or she is pretty good and doesn't show." Another dude said (The one who first attacked me and the responsible for my questioning).

"She's good." Mr. Rogers said.

"We'll see about that. Blake, questioning tomorrow 10:00am." the dude said.

"Good night students." Mr. Rogers said and left with the dudes.

"You really have to teach us how to defend ourselves." James said.

"Starting tomorrow and John will help."

"Ok then. Good night everyone." James said.

"Yeah, night." Logan said and left with James.

"Do it fast Carlos, I'm sleepy."

"Do what?" Kendall asked.

"12:40! Seriously? I mean I know its Saturday, but we gotta settle a curfew OR you will not be allowed to go out anymore."

"Sorry Carlos, it was my fault I-" Kendall was saying.

"Before 1 Fridays and Saturdays. Before 11 week days. And I felt asleep that's why we came late. Now goodnight Carlos and Kendall." I said and went to brush my teeth.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

"Sorry man, we lost track of time."

"First and last time Kendall." Carlos told me before leaving.

"She said yes."

"What?" he asked.

"She said yes. She's my girlfriend and also she said she was going to talk with me when she needed it."

"Help her." he said and left. I followed him and went to my room, but first I went to see if Blake was already asleep. I entered her room and she was already sleeping, so peacefully and she had a small smile in her face. I approached to h bed and whispered: "Good night Cover Girl. I love you." I gave her a kiss on her head and left.

*Diary Entry*

After I left the kitchen, I brushed my teeth and fell asleep immediately. I mean I was so tired that I even slept with the cloth from the date. But for the first time in years I fell asleep with a smile and happy.

_Blake._


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Diary:

"Blake wake up! You only have 10 minutes to get ready for your questioning!" Carlos said shaking my bed.  
>"Five more minutes..." I said covering me with the sheets.<br>"Ok then' I'll drink this frapuccino."  
>"DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed getting out of the bed and tackling him.<br>"I knew that would work. 8 minutes Blake. Move it." Carlos said getting up and leaving. I got up from the floor and went to the bathroom, took a bath in 5 minutes and got ready in 2 minutes (sweatpants, hoodie and high vans) and went down just on time (10:00am) because the dude was already there.  
>"Blake. Let's go." the dude said.<br>"Do I get at least a frapuccino?" I asked as I followed him.  
>"No."<br>"How will the questioning be?"  
>"You'll have two questionings."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because you need yo know how to answer when the questions aren't made but us, but by the people who killed your parents. That is, if they are able to kidnap you."<br>"So FBI questioning and then bad guys questioning?"  
>"Sit down and answer the questions I'll ask." the dude said as we entered Mr. Rogers modified office. I did what he said and sat. The room had one table and two chairs in each of the table, and a camera.<br>"What's up with the camera?"  
>"We have to record it in order to see your mistakes."<br>"If I commit one."  
>"And believe me you will."<br>"Can we start? I would like to go home."  
>"Sure. Can you please tell me what you did the night your parents were murdered."<br>"Ok. I woke up at 6:30pm as always, took a bath and got dressed and went down to eat breakfast at 6:55. I got to the kitchen and my parents were talking and told me that they where going to leave and visit my grandmother and to please come back home when I finished volleyball training and to lock the house and to stay inside, and that they should be back the next day. At 7:15 I said goodbye to my parents and left to school. Do I have to relate what I did in school?"  
>"Only important things, discussion with someone, detention, game."<br>"Ok. Magically I didn't have detention that day, still don't understand why is, I told a teacher to shut up and that he was wrong, but we did have a basketball game against 'Treble HighSchool' and we won 44-02, 40 points were made by me. I had volleyball practice and then return home around 6:00pm. My mom had left dinner so I ate and at 6:40pm I went to take a bath. At 7:15pm I went to watch TV. Exactly at 7:45pm the doorbell rang, I went to see who it was and saw two men; one with a gun and the other with a knife. I turned around and started to run when the one with the knife tried to grab me, but only cut me, and then my parents appeared out of nowhere and asked me to run away, but I didn't, I went to hide in a secret spot, called 911and saw how my parents were killed, also how the men looked for me and left exactly 5 minutes before the cops and ambulance came."  
>"Did the cops find you in your secret spot or you went meet them?"<br>"I went to meet them."  
>"Did they ask you any questions?"<br>"What happened."  
>"And you answered with?"<br>"I came home, my parents were in the backyard, two men appeared and killed them."  
>"And then?"<br>"FBI appeared and asked me what you just asked and then they took me to the safe house."  
>"Did you call anyone?"<br>"At 12:00 I called my brother and told him our parents had just been murdered."  
>"Did you cry or show any emotions?"<br>"Tears roll down my face, but I wasn't crying. I was just nervous."  
>"So, you didn't cry when you saw how the man shot your dad, and as he didn't die, cut his leg and threatened him to kill you slowly and painfully and then shot him on the head? And how the other tortured your mom, telling her they would kill you and other things, and how your mother said she didn't care if they did that? You still didn't cry?"<br>"No. I was in shock and couldn't react at the moment." I said knowing that deep inside that it hurt, because it was all true. My inside was telling me to scream, to tell the dude to shut up, to kick him and knock him out, but my outside had the same expression I usually have, I don't care, my face straight and not showing anything.  
>"Ok then, we are finished."<br>"Now?"  
>"Another man will come and pretend to be the bad guy, so you are supposed to be kidnap. Don't reveal anything you know." the dude said and left. Another dude came and re-fixed the room so it looked like it was some kind of prison, and the the guy came. He had a knife and was playing with it.<br>"Hello Blake."  
>"What's your name?"<br>"Sir."  
>"Really? Cause your name tag says Louis."<br>"Aren't you intelligent?"  
>"Aren't you careless?"<br>"And why would that be?"  
>"Cause I'm untied and that means I can beat you up, in the blink of an eye."<br>"If you are intelligent you wouldn't do that."  
>"What if I'm not intelligent?"<br>"Your lovely brother will suffer the consequences."  
>"And who says I care?"<br>"I'm sure you do."  
>"I'm sure I don't."<br>"Either way, I'll tie you up, maybe that way you will cooperate." The guy said putting his knife on the table and turning around to look for a rope or tape to tie me up. While he wasn't looking I grabbed his knife and hid it on the back of my pants. He found a rope and tied my arms behind the chair.  
>"So tell me where your dad kept the devices."<br>"I would know if you hand't kill him."  
>"I think you know Blake."<br>"I want a frapuccino."  
>"You'll get it when you answer my questions."<br>"I already answered your questions."  
>"With the correct answers. Now I will ask you again, where are the devices?"<br>I gave him a not-so-sweet-smile and answered: "In a place."  
>"What place?"<br>"Where my dad hid them." I said while I grabbed the knife and cut the rope.  
>"Where is that?"<br>"A secret place."  
>"WHERE?!" he screamed.<br>"Where what?" I asked. The guy was furious, he turned around to breath and in that same moment, I got out of my chair and jumped behind him (tackled him).  
>"Now you will let my brother free and tell me how to get put of here, only of course if you want to live." I said putting the knife in his throat.<br>"How? How did you get free?"  
>"You should be more careful on where you leave your things. Now do as I say and live."<br>"Let the prisoner free, NOW!" he said to the radio, who answered: "yes sir." I did like I was going to hurt him, but instead I stuck the knife next to his face.  
>"Bye, sir Louis." I said and left the room.<br>Outside were Mr. Rogers, Carlos, James, Kendall, John and the dude who first questioned me. They all had shock expressions on their faces.  
>"You do know that the other guys might catch you." the dude said.<br>"You down there is a window behind you, which leads to the streets."  
>"Attention to detail." Mr. Rogers said.<br>"Knowing your environment."  
>"Wow, they said you were good, but not that good." John said.<br>"One question, why didn't you knock-out the dude or injure him?" Carlos asked.  
>"Who says I didn't?" I said, and the dude went to see, and yeah I had knocked him out.<br>"Well you are free to go. But I need to talk with John and Carlos." Mr. Rogers said.  
>"About what sir?" Carlos asked.<br>"You'll find out soon enough." Mr. Rogers said as he entered his office followed by the dude, Carlos and John.  
>"So..." James started.<br>"What are we going to do?" Logan finished.  
>"I want to go home and sleep."<br>"I'm tired too." Kendall said.  
>"Ok... Beach James?" Logan asked.<br>"Heck yeah!" James said and they both left.  
>"Let's go home then." Kendall said grabbing my hand. We walked through the empty halls of our school.<br>"What anything to eat?" Kendall asked me.  
>"No thanks."<br>"Starbucks maybe?"  
>"No."<br>"Are you okay? And say the truth."  
>"I don't know Kendall... I feel tired. I'll take a nap and then I promise I'll talk."<br>"Ok. But you are not running away from this." he said kissing my head.  
>"Sure." I said and we entered the house. I went straight to my bedroom while Kendall stayed watching TV.<br>"NO! DON'T KILL HIM! DADDY! NOO!" I screamed and kicked while I had the worst and most vivid nightmare I have ever had.  
>"BLAKE! Shh! Calm down, it's just a bad dream. Blake! Wake up!" I heard a sweet voice tell me while they hugged me.<br>"My... Parents..." I said hugging Kendall while tears ran down my cheeks.  
>"You are okay Blake." Kendall said while brushing my hair. I cried in his chest for I have no idea how long, until I was able to talk without choking.<br>"It's... True. You know." I said sobbing while Kendall wiped my tears.  
>"What is true?" he said with his soft and sweet voice.<br>"She said she didn't care what they did to me, if they ever found me."  
>"She didn't mean it. I'm sure of it."<br>"She did. Trust me, she did."  
>"How can you be sure?"<br>"Cause I lived with her."  
>"And? How can you be so sure?" he asked as he rub my back and I rested my head on his shoulder.<br>"Because she showed it."  
>"Blake... Want to tell me?"<br>"I don't... But I have too." I said as I sat correctly and face him, Kendall grabbed my hands and gave me a kiss on my forehead.  
>"You can stop when you feel like it."<br>I sighed and started: "You know parents have their favorite child right? *Kendall nodded*. Well my mother was very obvious with whom she preferred. She loved Carlos so much, she was even able to ignore her work just to kill an ant for him, in other words she was willing to do anything for him. Ever since I have memory, she would always be hugging and kissing him, always playing with him when he asked her; and me? I was only there like decoration, if I asked her to play with me, she would say she was busy, Carlos asked she would go. Once we got into a fight, Carlos and me, I hit him and he hit me back. Guess who got grounded? Me, and Carlos, he just got a little talk. My dad didn't have a favorite kid, he loved us both equal, but he worked a lot, so we weren't so close. Even when were growing, my mom wouldn't go to my games, presentations or other things, but she was there for Carlos' and when he moved here, everything just got worst. My dad was always working, my mom basically only cooked for me and then I was invisible, so when they started teaching me to shut down emotions, I didn't object, unlike Carlos, I thought that the pain of seeing my mother ignoring me would disappear, and it evuantually did, I didn't care. I used to talk with Carlos about it, and since he left, I just shutted down everything and never talked or showed something. That's why it's hard for me to talk or show something. And you know what's worst? I tried to make her proud, I even tried for cheerleading,because she used to be one, I got in, but she didn't care so I dropped out, I tried to make her proud, but for some reason I just couldn't. And it still hurts..." I said and tears started rolling down my face again.  
>"Come on Blake, it couldn't be that bad." Kendall said as he cleaned my tears.<br>"It was." Carlos said. "Sorry, but I had to make sure you were ok."  
>"Don't worry. I just had to, you know..."<br>"Talk with someone?" Carlos asked. I nodded and Kendall pulled me for a hug.  
>"I'll leave you guys alone. When you finish talking John and I have to tell you something." Carlos said and left.<br>"You finished?" Kendall asked me.  
>"Yes... Would you sing to me?"<br>"Which song?"  
>"I don't care." I said and he started singing 'You're Not Alone' and I fell asleep in his arms.<p>

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

Blake just told me something I really never thought it could be true. Her mothernever showed her love, I still didn't quite believe it, I mean parents always show love, but even Carlos agreed with her. I never thought she could have gone through so much. I'm proud she talked about it. She had another nightmare, I'm not sure if I should tell Carlos about them. She just asked me to sing for her, and she fell asleep. I tucked her in her bed and to the living room, where the guys and John were talking about our favorite TV show 'A Lame Lame TV Show'.  
>"Where's Blake?" James asked.<br>"Sleeping."  
>"That's okay, let her rest." Carlos said.<br>"So? What do you want to talk about?" Logan asked.  
>"Blake commented you guys wanted to learn how to fight back." John said.<br>"Yeah." we all replied.  
>"So, you wouldn't be against about being recruited to be young F.B.I. agents?" John asked.<br>"WHAT?!" we scream.  
>"Of course not!" James answered for all.<br>"Ok, so I'll tell Mr. Rogers, and every Saturday and Sunday mornings we'll have training." John said.  
>"All?"<br>"Yes, you, James, Logan, Carlos, Blake and I." John replied.  
>"Wow, why so many young agents?" a sleepy voice<br>"Hey Blake. You know, more security for you. See you tomorrow guys in class." John said and left.  
>It was 4:00pm right and we had no idea what to do.<br>"You heard all?" Blake asked.  
>"What?" Carlos replied.<br>"When they were questioning me." Blake said.  
>"Yeah..." I said, somehow feeling guilty.<br>"Oh, cool. Is there something to eat?" Blake said, sound surprisingly ok.  
>"Nope. Wait till dinner." Logan said.<br>"Dude. No breakfast, no lunch. You are asking me to wait until dinner?" Blake asked.  
>"Want a frapuccino?" I asked and she nodded.<br>"Move it. We have a new video game to try." James said, and with that Blake and I went to buy coffee.

*Carlos' P.O.V.*

"She seems calm." James said.  
>"She was talking with Kendall when I went up."<br>"Oh, so the plan actually worked?" Logan asked.  
>"Yep. But don't say anything, she hates people worrying about her, that's why she doesn't says a thing."<br>"Why?" James asked.  
>"No one has ever been worried for her, not even my parents. I guess I was the only one, but she never gave away when we needed to worry about her."<br>"Wow, Blake is a weird teen." Logan said.  
>"Yeah, I agree too." Blake said drinking her frapuccino.<br>"When did you get here?" James asked worried.  
>"Just when Logan said Blake was a weird teen." Kendall replied.<br>"So which is the new video game?" Blake asked.  
>"Oh yeah. Death to Zombies of the Valley 4!"<br>"AWESOME! In one week I finished the first three." Blake said.  
>"WHAT?!" James and Logan screamed.<br>"It took us a week to finish one." James said.  
>"Three weeks!" Logan added.<br>"You are so bad!" Blake said. We all gather in front of the tv and started playing Death to Zombie of the Valley 4! until it was time to have dinner.

*Diary Entry*

"Dudes! I'm hungry!" I said while we played DZV4.  
>"Once we finish this level we can go and eat." Carlos said.<br>"Kendall left! Logan right! James get out!" I shouted as we tried to finish the last part.  
>"FINISH!" Carlos shouted and we all cheered.<br>"We've only finished part one." James said.  
>"Yeah, but I'm hungry."<br>"You are not the only one." Logan said.  
>"What are we going to eat?" Kendall asked.<br>"Let's go to the restaurant outside the school. What's the name?" Carlos said.  
>"Sager Magen?" James respond not sure.<br>"Exactly." Carlos said.  
>"You okay with that Blake?" Logan asked.<br>"If you give me food, I don't even care if we eat in the street."  
>"Hungry little girl..." Carlos said and we all stood up and started walking to the school entrance. When we finally got to the entrance and were about to leave school grounds (for the first time in months) two huge guards appeared out of nowhere.<br>"Where do you think you are going?" Guard one asked.  
>"To eat." James answered.<br>"It's Sunday before 10, you know we can go out." Logan said.  
>"You can." Guard one said.<br>"Then?" Carlos asked.  
>"She can't." Guard two said pointing at me.<br>"What?! Why?!"  
>"You have to have your body guard." Guard one said.<br>"John?"  
>"I guess." Guard one said.<br>"Someone call John." Logan said.  
>"On it." Carlos said as he dialed his number. The guards starting talking, while we waited for John.<br>"THIS. IS. NOT. FAIR!" I screamed while I punched some trash bags (which eventually ripped).  
>"Nice girlfriend you've got." James said to Kendall.<br>"Yep. The nicest of all." Kendall replied.  
>"How long will it take John to come over?" Logan asked.<br>"He should be here." Carlos said.  
>"WHY. ON. THE. FORKING. MOTHER. OF. EARTH. DO. I. HAVE. TO. HAVE. SECURITY?! I screamed while I kicked other trash bags.<br>"Calm down." Carlos said, trying to ignore the kicking and the fact that he was annoyed.  
>"NO! This is-!" I was saying when two strong arms grabbed me by the waist and pulled me.<br>"Calm down." Kendall said in a neutral tone of voice.  
>"Put. Me. Down!" I screamed while I tried to get loose. (I couldn't! And I still don't know why!)<br>"Stop fighting Blake." James said.  
>"Sorry! I had to sneak out of the movie night." John said and then he pointed at me "Why is Blake?" he didn't finish Logan's face answered him.<br>"You look cute when you fight." Kendall whispered before he gave me a kiss on the cheek and let me go.  
>"I'm hungry!" I said as all the guys stared at me and Kendall.<br>"Sure. Let's go." Carlos said. We went to Sager Magen, it took us 14 minutes to get to the restaurant and 30 minutes for our food to come.  
>"So, since when?" John asked.<br>"Since when what?" James asked.  
>"Kendall and Blake." John answered.<br>"Yesterday." I answered while I took a bite of my burger.  
>"Took you long Kendall." John said and all the guys laughed.<br>"You liking the food?" Carlos asked.  
>"Yeah!" James and Logan answered with full mouths.<br>"I think he was asking John and Blake." Kendall said.  
>I had my mouth full and well I'm supposed to be a lady so I gave thumbs up.<br>"Agree with Blake." John said.  
>We stayed eating and talking until 9:30pm, because we had to go back home before 10:00pm. Other 14 minutes of walking and talking until we got back to school and then 7 minutes to our actual house.<br>"Okay, goodnight." James said.  
>"Yep. Night." Logan added and followed James.<br>"Blake, Kendall. Goodnight." Carlos said and left to his room.  
>"Goodnight Kendall." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and started to leave.<br>"Blake." Kendall called me, so I stopped, he came over to where I was and kissed me, somehow this was the best goodnight kiss ever. "Goodnight." he added. And with that we both went to our rooms. (Which btw, they are next to each other)

Stupid questioning, it remained me of something I didn't want to remember, My Mother and her: "Blake, why can't you be like Carlos? Why do you always get into trouble? Why can't you act like a girl? I don't give a damn if you get good grades, you don't care about anything!" and the phrase it hurt the most: "You are just not good enough."

-Blake


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Diary:

"Blake." I heard Carlos said. "Wake up."

"No! I'm tired." I replied covering me with the blankets.

"Blake! Wake. Up!" he said more serious.

"What now?"

"Mr. Rogers needs you in his office. Now move it." he said and left.

Oh great... I thought. I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. 8:40am, I had class until 8:40am and my brother woke me up at 6:40am, he's so dead. I went down to the kitchen, Logan and Carlos were the only ones there, James was probably taking a bath or was still running, and Kendall, well he was nowhere to be found because he wasn't in his room when I came out of the bathroom.

"Good morning." Logan said.

"Why are they good?"

"Why are they bad?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know... Maybe the fact that you woke me up at 6:40! When my first class is until forking 8:40!"

"Someone's not a morning person." the house keeper said. (And it's the first time I've ever seen her.)

"You are?"

"I was going to ask the same question. I'm Mary, the house keeper from House of Vocals." she said.

"And for the two months and a half I've been here, I had never seen you?"

"I was on vacation. Now, what's your name sweetie?" she asked serving us waffles.

"Blake."

"She's my little sister Mary, and lives here. Oh and I most warn you, she's another Kendall." Carlos said.

"Oh God! Why? Aren't you supposed to be order?" Mary asked me.

"No. Plus Carlos is exaggerating."

"Blake, why on earth is your jacket on our bathroom?" James asked entering the room, and everyone turned to face me. "Hello Mary."

"Where's Kendall?" I asked before anyone made a comment about my mess.

"Aww look at that. She's worried about her boyfriend." Logan said in a teasing tone of voice. I gave him a death stare and threw an apple to his head, all the guys and Mary laughed.

"Yeah where is he?" James asked.

"No idea, his room was empty when I went to wake up Blake." Carlos said.

"Well, whatever. I'm leaving to Mr. Rogers'. See you guys for Math." I said.

I grabbed my jacket from James hands, grab my backpack and left to Mr. Rogers office. On my way to his office I over heard a rumor, which turns out to be true: Kendall and I dating. I'm guessing a fight with Anne today at sports or before or after. Either way, I walked just like the first day,ignoring the pointing, comments and looks from everyone. I knocked on Mr. Rogers door, and guess who opened the door.

"Kendall?!"

"Good morning Blake." Mr. Rogers said.

"Why am I here?"

"Take a seat Blake." Mr. Rogers said and I sat. "You know it's surprising how you haven't had any trauma after the accident."

"YOU!" I yelled at Kendall while I pointed him, and almost slap him.

"No! Listen Blake, I didn't say anything. I swear." Kendall said approaching to me but I jerked away.

"Blake. He didn't say anything. Nobody did." Mr. Rogers said.

"Then? Why do you care?"

"Because a psychologist from the F.B.I. asked us if you had had any trauma." Mr. Rogers explained.

"And?"

"I hand't even think about it. So I asked Carlos,but he said that you didn't talk about your feelings with anyone, and that he was worried as well." Mr. Rogers said.

"So why is Kendall here? And why do you even care?"

"Oh, Kendall has nothing to do." Mr. Rogers said so calmly ignoring the fact that I was about to explode.

"If he is here is because there's a REASON!" I shouted.

"Blake, calm down please. Let him finish." Kendall said trying to touch my arm but I didn't let him.

"The song." Mr. Rogers said as he stood up. "It made me realize, that you are good pretending, but there is only one person who can see when you are pretending. And that person is Kendall. Yet when I asked him if you had any nightmares or if you talk with him, he denied everything. I was going to believe him until your reaction."

"Either way it's none of your business."

"Of course it is." Mr. Rogers said.

"How? And why?"

"By being yours and Carlos legal guardian." Mr. Rogers said.

"No..." I said in shock and left the room.

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

"I should probably, you know..."

"Follow her so she doesn't kill anyone? Yes go ahead. I'll call Carlos and explain him." Mr. Rogers said.

I left the room in the search of Blake. She clearly doesn't want anyone to worry about her, guess she grew up like that, but she really needs help, and I'll help her. I'm in shock, Mr. Rogers is her legal guardian, she is going to collapse, she will go nuts, she doesn't like Mr. Rogers. I was walking through the hallways, full of people talking and a rumor: Blake and I dating. Oh, no, no, if Blake finds Anne right now, she'll need a plastic surgery. I'm running now trying to think where could I find Blake. She has never said anything of where she'll go is she runs away, I'm thinking, searching for anything, bumping into people and ignoring teachers, when I see an iguana. Forest, that's it! I saw a picture of her, not smiling but her eyes shined, and she was in a forest, I ran faster to the forest, 5 minutes away form our house, 15 minutes away from where I was. It took me 10 minutes to get to the forest and there she was, sitting at one of the highest branches of a tree.

"Blake!" I screamed to her, trying to catch my breath. She didn't answer but she looked at me.

"Please. Come down." I say standing near the branch she was in.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause, we need to talk."

"So you can go and tell Carlos? So he can tell the rest, and Mr. Rogers?" She answered mad. How did she know I told Carlos?

"Blake. Please. Don't make me climb."

"Good luck."

"You do know I didn't tell anything to Mr. Rogers. I was in his office, because I have a problem with my Art teacher. When I got to his office he was talking to another man, now guessing he was the psychologist, about traumas after witnessing a murder. Everyone who had witness one, always have nightmares of the event. When he left and I entered the room, he asked me if you had had nightmares, I told him that as far as I was concern you didn't. He asked if Carlos knew, I answered saying that he didn't, you are a closed person and don't say anything. After that he called Carlos and told him he needed you, but he didn't let me go, because he found out I was lying about me not knowing about your nightmares. Don't ask me how." I explained and felt how Blake hugged me and buried her face in my chest. I slowly stroke her hair and didn't say a word until she spoke.

"I'm sorry." she said looking up at me. "I shouldn't have screamed at you. But is that I don't want anyone worrying about me."

"But you don't need to shut down yourself. It's not good. You said it to me."

"I know..."

*Diary Entry*

"We gotta go back to class." Kendall said to me.

"Why him?" I asked Kendall as we walked back to the school.

"I don't know Blake."

"I hate him. How I'm supposed to see him as my legal guardian/parent?"

"Blake. You don't hate him. And I have no idea. We'll figure it out kay."

"Yes I hate him and I won't ev-" I was cut by a kiss, I really wasn't expecting that. I was mad at him for being at Mr. Rogers office when I was called, and I was not only mad for that, but also because Mr. Rogers was my legal guardian, but when he cut me with that kiss, I forgot everything.

"See you at your free period." he said and left to his class.

I walked over to my first class Art. How I hated that class, the teacher hated me as well, and I sincerely didn't want to go to class. I was about to skip the class when I remembered that if I skip it, they'll notify Mr. Rogers and he'll call me to his office. Now I need to keep myself away from trouble, to be away from him. The first two classes went fast and I didn't have so much trouble, I had the third and fourth hour free. When the third period came I drop off all my stuff in my locker and started to walk to Starbucks.

"Blake! Wait up!" Kendall screamed running to me.

"Sup?"

"Where are you going?"

"Starbucks."

"As always." he said with a smile and intertwining our hands. And we walked to Starbucks.

"Oh look at that. The new couple." Anne said. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her, so I simply pressed Kendall's hand.

"Hi Anne." he said.

"So it's true, you two are dating."

"Yes Anne. Now if you excuse us, we'll get going." I said and turned to walk away.

Both Kendall and I walked to Starbucks, order and payed and then went to rest behind a tree.

"How were your classes?" Kendall asked.

"Boring."

"Yeah? More boring than Music History?"

"You had two hours of Music History?!"

"Yes... But I learned something."

"What would that be Kendall?"

"That I love you more than anything in the world." Kendall said and gave me a quick peck.

"Seriously Kendall?"

"Seriously." Kendall said and we started laughing.

We stayed for the next period talking about his past, and a bit of mine. It felt nice to share memories with someone who wasn't my brother (cause he had lived them with me). Also I got to tell him how I felt about the whole thing of them becoming agents, and that I had done some more deep research (not telling him I hacked into the F.B.I. data base, well didn't hacked into it, I hacked into my dad's account) and found out, well semi, that the 'chip' is a stupid device that can either start or stop a nuclear war. I was telling him about how to activate it when Carlos appeared.

"Do you know?" Carlos asked.

"Know what?"

"Mr. Rogers being our legal guardian?! Do you know what that means?!" Carlos asked in a shock voice.

"Oh... That, yeah I know. It means that I don't have to get in trouble so I'm sent to his office." I said and Kendall started laughing.

"Blake, please think well." Carlos said trying not to laugh.

"That he'll be our new dad and we have to stay with him on the holidays and become one happy family with him."

"And his two sons." Carlos added.

"WHAT?!"

"Mr. Rogers has sons? And his wife?" Kendall asked.

"Divorced." Carlos replied.

"Oh... Dude I found something about the chip."

"What? How? When?" Carlos asked as he took a seat.

"Umm, well in the F.B.I. database, there I did some research and found out, the chip is a stupid device that can stop or start a nuclear war."

"What?! How did you get inside the F.B.I. database?" Carlos asked.

"You didn't hack into it right?" Kendall asked.

"No, it's impossible with the computers here. And umm, I kinda hack into dad's account and did re-search there. Tomorrow I'll hack mom's and do the same."

"You should tell John about your discovery." Kendall said.

"And Mr. Rogers." Carlos added as the bell rang.

"Well let's go to class." Kendall said standing up.

"Free period."

"How come?" Carlos asked.

"Junior Chemistry."

"Then, what you gonna do now?" Kendall asked.

"Go to the library and try to hack into mom's account with the school computers, and if it doesn't work go back home and hack it with mom's actual computer."

"Why can't you be a normal teenager?" Carlos asked as we walked to the school building.

"Because you wouldn't have an awesome sister."

"See you at lunch then." Kendall said and left with Carlos to their class, while I walked to the library. I got there and started 'researching' on the school computers, I didn't do it with my own laptop because if I did hack into it (which I would) they would track down and find me, while if I did it from the school, they would track the school and not me. I was on deep 'research' and typing number and words super fast trying to hack into the site when someone appears on my side talking to me.

"You've got lost Blake." Mike said to me and I had to close half the work I had already done.

"Mike? Aren't you supposed to be in Chemistry?"

"Got kicked out of class. What were you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm doing nothing. What did you do this time?"

"Talked with Dom, who is on his way here."

"Sorry, I know I got lost but is that umm I've been helping my brother and the guys with their music."

"And to busy getting a boyfriend." Dom said.

"Sup dude?"

"So it's true?" Mike asked.

"You and Kendall?" Dom asked.

"Oh well umm… since Saturday…"

"Took him long." both said.

"Why does everyone says that?"

"Because everyone knows he loved you till death!" Mike said.

"And if he didn't move fast, another dude would have asked you." Dom continued.

"But that doesn't mean I would have said yes to another guy."

"We know that, but they don't." Dom said.

"What did you guys do this time that they kicked you both?"

"Combining things without caring about what might happen." Mike said.

"Aww I miss that!"

"And we miss you!" Dom and Mike said.

"Where's Jake?"

"Class. Yes he is with us in Chemistry but wasn't sitting with us." Mike said.

"Oh…"

"Having lunch with us or with your boyfriend, brother and friends?" Dom asked.

"With you. We need to hang out more!"

"Let's get moving then!" Mike said and we moved from the library to the lunch room.

How I had missed those guys, because the only classes I had with them where Math, Chemistry and Physics, and now I don't have neither of those classes with Juniors. The bell rang and Jake and Cassie (whom are dating) joined us.

*Carlos' P.O.V.*

The guys and I walked into the lunch room and I saw Blake with her friends laughing. I was happy she was doing something normal once in a while instead of being with Seniors or working for her future (which she didn't care about) or trying to hack into top-secret facilities webpages.

"Let her have fun and a normal day." Kendall said.

"Oh no, I wasn't going to call her, I was thinking how long had it been since she did something normal." I said as we sat at our normal table.

"What is so important for you to tell us that we almost got kicked out of class?" Logan asked.

"Mr. Rogers is our legal guardian/new dad."

"What?!" James and Logan screamed and then choked in their drinks.

"Sorry I'm late. Why are these two choking?" John asked sitting at our table.

"Carlos just told them that Mr. Rogers is their legal guardian/ new dad." Kendall explained.

"Oh yeah, I knew that." John said.

"How did Blake react to this?" James asked.

"She climbed a tree and got mad, but nothing more." Kendall said.

"Someone is getting hurt today at practice..." Logan said and we laughed.

"Why you asked me to come?" John asked.

"Oh yeah, Blake said she found out what is the real deal with the chip or devices."

"How? That's top secret. Not even I know!" John said.

"F.B.I. database."

"How did she get inside?" John asked worried.

"Via my dad's thingy."

"She hacked into your dad's account?!" John asked in a loud whisper.

"Yeppers."

"She's good isn't she?" Logan asked.

"Don't say a word of what I'm about to say." John said.

"Promise." we all answered.

"She's the best young agent they've ever had. She has the skills of a pro. They are even thinking of making her a spy/undercove agent. She didn't commit any mistakes at her questioning. She's just really good." John said.

"Guess she was trained pretty well." James said.

"I don't think so."

"He's right, his dad had to report how he was training Blake, he only taught her how to pretend/lie and defend herself. The rest she conquered that alone or in the intensive 4 day camp she had before coming here."

"She learned to hack by herself, tho she never said."

"How?" Logan asked.

"Once they grounded her; she told the Math teacher he was a compete idiot and was teaching the class wrong, she was right; either way she had to stay home for the whole weekend and she used that time to hack into the vault to find her birthday gift. She was only 8."

"What?!" they asked.

"Did she got in?" John asked.

"Yes. And they didn't found out."

"She was born to be a spy/agent." Kendall said.

"Yes, she was." John added.

*Diary Entry*

"You idiot!" I said laughing with my friends.

"You know Anne is like super jealous about you Blake." Cassie said.

"Because I'm dating Kendall?"

"And because TB Records is going to record a CD with you." Jake said.

"How do you know that?!"

"The dude said it to her." Dom said.

"Oh fork..."

"What?" Mike asked.

"She'll probably try to kill me today in Sport class, and I'm not in the mood."

"Don't you have Sport class until tomorrow?" Cassie asked.

"They changed it to Monday's. Don't ask why."

We stayed talking until the bell rang and we all had to go to our respective classes. Dom, Jake and Mike to Physics, Cassie to US History and I to Senior Math. I walked to my class (which is the only senior class I had with my brother and his 3 friends, the others were only with or two, but not all together). I walked inside the classroom and for the first time everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked as I took my seat at the back of the room.

"No. I don't believe that." Carlos said entering with the rest of the guys.

"Not lying." James said.

"But it's impossible." Logan complained.

"Apparently not." Kendall finally said sitting next to me.

"Blake. Is it possible for you to be on the Honor Roll?" Carlos asked me as he sat on my other side.

"As far as I knew, I had no idea there was a Honor Roll."

"But Blake! I have never seen you study or do something." Logan added sitting in front of Carlos.

"I know."

"But the wall where the Honor Roll list is, has your name in it, and it's on the first place." James said sitting next to Logan.

"I'm the first of the school?!"

"Apparently..." Kendall said.

"Ok class. Books page 448." our teacher said.

We had two stupid hours of Math. After Math I had Sport, but Anne didn't show up to class, so I didn't have a fight. After Sports I had to run and go to my normal training. And after that I went straight back home, I even changed my route so I didn't pass in front of Mr. Rogers office. I still can believe he is my new dad, God no! I got home, but apparently it wouldn't have matter which route I took because he (Mr. Rogers) was in our house.

"No! You gotta be kidding me!" I said as soon as I entered the house and saw Mr. Rogers sitting in the living room.

"Hi there Blake." Mr. Rogers said.

"What now? Didn't I had enough of you in the morning?"

"Blake!" Carlos shouted.

"Don't you want to know how I ended being your legal guardian?" Mr. Rogers asked.

"Make it fast, I'm tired and I've go homework to do."

"Ok. You guys know that your real grandfather died, and your grandmother re-married." Mr. Rogers started.

"Yeah, our mom's mom. And our dad was an only child."

"Exactly, she remarried with my dad. They died in a car accident as you know. Your mother and I agreed to not tell anything to our children and that we will pretend to not have brother or sisters. But when she married your dad, and then started working on the chip, she told me that if something happened to them, I was going to take care of their children. And so, I'm your uncle. And your legal guardian." Mr. Rogers finished.

"So you are not our new dad?"

"No and yes." Mr. Rogers said

"How?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not your blood uncle, and legally I'm your new dad." Mr. Rogers said.

"I'll deal with this tomorrow. Good night." I said and went up to my room.

What the hell?

-Blake.


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Diary:

So this week has been normal, everything was the same, normal. No scratch that, nothing is the same or normal. The housekeeper is driving me nuts, I'm on the honor roll, and Luke (Mr. Rogers) is my legal guardian/dad and next weekend we have to go to his house, our house now, and meet his sons and fix our rooms. Something was normal, Saturday detention and hacking into the F.B.I. database thingy of my mom, and yep the devices will start or stop a nuclear war, funny huh? Yep, I got one Saturday detention thanks to stupid Anne and her jealousy towards me, but as Luke (Mr. Rogers) saw it was Anne who started and tried to bitch slap me (when she did that I grabbed her hand and threw her like in wrestling, but I learned that thanks to my dad when I was 7) and that I was defending myself, he assigned me one Saturday detention and Anne two. So yeah, pretty much, that has been the only normal things on my week. Did I mention that when we come back from our winter holidays, we are going three months on tour? And every Friday after school, instead of helping my brother plus friends with their music, I'm recording my own freaking Cd and my brother plus friends are helping me? Yeah, that too.  
>So today, Sunday (kinda obvious) my brother, my boyfriend and their friends plus John (and a bunch of security guards) decided to go and walk around the streets of L.A. We left early in the morning (10:00am) so we could have a nice breakfast at Denny's (cause I love it) and then walk around the 'famous' streets, you know like tourist. But guess what happened when we tried to pretend to be normal tourist. Kendall and I were trying on some funny sunglasses (so romantic) while the others bought smoothies. I was trying on some huge sunglasses when this girl (around 12) approaches to us.<br>"Blake." the girl said.  
>"What?" I asked the girl and then turned to Kendall: "Yo dude! I'm taking them!"<br>"Oh. My. God! I can't believe I'm actually talking to Blake." the girl said.  
>"Ok, sorry but who are you and how on earth do you know who I am?"<br>"I'm Lucy, your biggest fan! Everyone knows who are you and Kendall. Kendall is part of the band Big Time Rush with Logan, James and Carlos your brother. You guys have a tour starting on January and you are the opening act! They are always posting or repeating your performance at Hollywood's Future on MTV! Can I get a photo?"  
>"Wow… ok, that's weird, I haven't seen any propaganda or anything from the tour, how do you know about it?"<br>"Tv." the girl said.  
>"You're lying, who told you about the tour?"<br>"Ok! My dad, he works on TB records and he is in charge of finding the locals where you guys are going to play in."  
>"So you know thanks to your dad and you are my biggest fan?" I asked the girl as Kendall came back with our sunglasses.<br>"Bought them. Who she?" Kendall asked putting his arm over my shoulders.  
>"Lucy. My biggest fan."<br>"Mind taking us a photo?" Lucy asked Kendall.  
>"Not at all. Come on Blake smile!" Kendall said as he grabbed the girls camera. He took us the photo and then we left to meet with the rest of the guys.<br>Who would say I was going to be having fans? Seriously parents are going to get disappointed when then go through my life, no wait, then won't! Damn it! They will expect their kids to follow my example... Why? Well, I'm talented and I'm on the freaking honor roll. Gosh I hate the honor roll.  
>"What's bothering you?" Kendall asked me as we joined the others.<br>"That I might be the best role model for kids." I said and they all laughed, I expected them to do that, meaning they know the real me, well the me I show, not the inner me.  
>"Why on earth would you even say that Blake?" Carlos asked trying to stop laughing.<br>"Yeah Blake. You're nothing but pure evilness and disaster." James offered.  
>"Ok, maybe not evilness, but you're a mischief teenager who doesn't follow rules, gets on detention almost every Saturday, and acts like a boy." Logan said.<br>"Why would you be a good role model?" Kendall asked.  
>"Cause when they go through my background, they are going to see that I'm a teenager without parents who manage to succeed in many sports, in music and even in acting, who is also in the Honor Roll of one of the most privileges schools in all California." I said drinking my blueberry smoothie.<br>"Good point. They'll think her rebelliousness is because she lost her parents. But. I don't think they'll look that deep." John said.  
>"Yeah. If they go so deep, we have to find a cover lie for mom and dad." Carlos said.<br>"Or you could spill saying your parents passed away and that Mr. Rogers is your legal guardian." Logan offered.  
>"Hell no!" both Carlos and I spilled at the same time.<br>"People don't need to know that Mr. Rogers is our legal guardian!"  
>"Not in that way." Carlos said.<br>"In any way. Do you know the trouble it'll bring me! Me! Blake, the girl who always gets out with her way?"  
>"Blake, they are going tot find out, one way or another." James said.<br>"But not by us." I said staring at them. The guys nodded and then we kept walking and enjoy our day out of the school. After long walks around the town we decided to go back to school. We walked back to the school and when the gates open we saw something that no one was expecting (maybe I did) F.B.I. cars parked inside the school and people searching (working) at the library.  
>"What the hell?" James asked.<br>"Oh shit." I said.  
>"BLAKE?" the guys said and looked at me.<br>"Shit just got real." I said walking to our house trying to avoid Luke and anything near him.  
>"BLAKE!" Carlos shout. "What. Did. You. Do?!"<br>"Why? Hey! Just because I'm cursing it doesn't mean I caused the problem!" I said walking away but both John and Kendall hold me and didn't let me move. "Let. Me. Go." I said fighting.  
>"Answer the question Blake." James said.<br>"I-"  
>"BLAKE PENA MY OFFICE IN THIS INSTANT!" Luke screamed. "John and the rest leave. Off to your houses. NOW!" he screamed and we all move to where we had to. My brother and the rest to House of Vocals, while I was dragged by two agents of the F.B.I. to Luke's office. Thanks God everyone was out buying the Christmas gifts, no one was supposed to be at the school, but yeah, I was there. We entered Luke's office, and well I am there almost every day, so I know where everything is (I know it even with my eyes closed) and that Luke had Mountain Dew on his desk for me; that meant he was expecting me.<br>"Sit." Luke commanded, I took my usual seat and out of nowhere the head of the F.B.I. in California (the one I met before coming to school the first time) appeared with another dude (who appeared to be a genius) and then the two guards left and Luke locked the door. I was in deep trouble.  
>"Is the Mountain Dew for me?"<br>"Yes." Luke answered and I grabbed it.  
>"Blake." the F.B.I. head said.<br>"Dude." I said and Luke shoot me a look. "Sir."  
>"You remember me, don't you?" he said.<br>"Yep. Head of the F.B.I. here in California, you were the one who escorted me and John to our limos before I came to school."  
>"Ok. Then. You can call me Agent Mckenzie." he said.<br>"Ok. May I ask why am I here, and why are they people tracking the computers at the Library?"  
>"Well I was hoping you could give me the answer to that." Agent Mckenzie said.<br>"Huh? Why would I know?" I asked completely knowing that I was the responsible one.  
>"Well according to Erik, someone hacked the F.B.I. database from one of those computers." he said pointing at the library.<br>"Isn't that impossible?"  
>"It was supposed to be. But someone hacked into it." Erik said. "I'm still trying to find out how it happened."<br>"So?"  
>"Blake!" Luke screamed.<br>"What?!"  
>"Did you or didn't you hacked into the F.B.I. database?!" Luke asked annoyed. He had all the right to be, I mean, it was obvios I had done it.<br>"Yes!" I shoute to him. "Yes, I hacked into the F.B.I. database!" I said to Agent Mckenzie and Erik.  
>"HOW?!" Erik screamed.<br>"Easy." I said drinking my soda. "I first hacked into my parents account, once I did that, it was easy. You know I already new the passwords had to have at least two numbers and one capital letter, and the maximum was six digits. So I just had to invent a username and tried passwords."  
>"Which username did you try to use? But with your parents accounts, you didn't do it from the library computers." Erik said.<br>"Of course not, I'm not stupid! I did it with their own computers. And don't say I was stupid because I used the school computers. At least I didn't use my own computer, knowing you will track down the computer source, that's why I did it with the school computers, that way you wouldn't track down my computer, but the school."  
>"Amazing." Agent Mckenzie said. "Which username did you use?"<br>"Which one do you think? Yours." I said and Agent Mckenzie pointed himself. "Yeppers."  
>"Ok. Why didn't I know that Erik?" Agent Mckenzie asked Erik.<br>"Because I just found out." Erik answered.  
>"Huh?"<br>"You didn't give me time to find out from which account you got in, and copied information." Erik said.  
>"Oh. Sorry."<br>"You don't have to be sorry." Agent Mckenzie said. And for the rest of the day I was stuck in Luke's office discussing in wether I should or shouldn't have a punishment. (I didn't)  
>When they let me go back home, the guys were watching movies, so I decided to go and read more about the chip and it's nuclear power.<p>

Am I that good?

-Blake.


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Diary:

Forking Monday again... I really really really hate Mondays; actually I hate every single day on which I have to wake up early aka school days. So yeah returning to the hating Monday topic, I had to wake up, get ready and almost die, yeah almost, and I didn't have breakfast. Wanna know why? Well, when I was walking down the stairs, out of nowhere two dudes appeared, my first reaction? Fight, so that's what I did. One of the dudes threw himself to 'catch me' but I dodge him so he 'face palm' with the stairs. The other guy was a little more intelligent, instead of throwing himself at me, he tried to push/trip me, but that was a bad idea, cause I knocked him out, don't ask how, cause in that moment I was not paying attention to what I was doing, unfortunately the other dude hit me on the head making me faint...  
>My head hurts as hell, I think there is a bandage on my head, awesome, also I'm tied to a plastic chair; at least I'll know how to escape, the only thing I had to know is where on earth am I.<br>"Oh you're up huh?" a man said as soon as I opened my eyes.  
>"Who are you? What do you want? Where on the mother-forking earth am I?"<br>"Good questions." he said with a small laughter. "I'm Patrick. And you are kidnap far away from your beautiful and save school."  
>"The kidnap part is obvious genius. What do you want?"<br>"Isn't that obvious?"  
>"You want whatever my dad was working on right?"<br>"No."  
>"Then what?"<br>"Your brain."  
>"My brain? Why do you need the brain from a 16 year old teenager?"<br>"16?!" Patrick screamed. "You're 16?!"  
>"Yeppers. Why you on shock?"<br>"The best young agent from the F.B.I., C.I.A. and MI6 has ever had is 16?!"  
>"Best young agent?"<br>"Yes! I kidnap you, not because I need whatever crap your dad was working on. I kidnap you cause I need your hacking skills so you hack into the bank and transfer money to me."  
>"How could you enter to my school?"<br>"Didn't you see what the guys who brought here were wearing?"  
>"Umm no... I was busy trying to escape."<br>"Well, we didn't have to enter the hard way. We pretended to be the maintenance guys from the air conditioners at your school."  
>"Oh... That explains the van and my brothers asking what the hell were they carrying on the box."<br>"You were conscious at that moment?!"  
>"Yeah, but the idiots hit with something and I passed out, and apparently bleed."<br>"Yeah I agree they are idiots."  
>"Can I drink water?"<br>"Your breakfast is coming."  
>"My breakfast is coming?"<br>"Yes. I need you to start working and you won't do a good job with an empty stomach."  
>"Ok..."<br>"What? I don't want to torture you. I just need your skills."  
>"Sure, I get that. How I'm supposed to eat when I'm tied to a chair?"<br>"Oh. Yes. Sorry." the dude said and untied me. "Now, let me go bring your breakfast." he added and left me alone in a room with a window.

*Carlos' P.O.V.*

We were on our break, and I still hadn't seen Blake. She didn't show up for breakfast, guess she overslept. But still I hadn't seen her.  
>"Kendall have you seen Blake?" I asked as I sat on our normal table.<br>"Nope. Was going to ask you the same." Kendall answered.  
>"Any of you?"<br>"No." James answered.  
>"Nope." Logan answered.<br>"Have you guys seen Blake?" John asked joining us.  
>"Have you?"<br>"No. She hasn't show up in class." John said.  
>"This is serious." Kendall said.<br>"Let's go over to Luke." I said and we all moved to Mr. Rogers aka Luke's office.  
>Blake never skips all of her classes. Maybe we are making a big deal out of this, she's probably sleeping at home. Nothing bad could've happened to her, at least nothing bad. I hope.<br>"Carlos!" Luke screamed as he was walking out of his office. "My office, all you. Now."  
>"Where's Blake? You know right?" I asked as we sat.<br>"She's not at House of Vocals." Luke said and my world collapsed. "Carlos!" Luke screamed bringing me back from the blank shock I was in. "She was sleeping in her room yesterday night?"  
>"Yes... I mean. Yes. I went to check on her around 4:00am, cause I was up, and she was sleeping there."<br>"This is not good." James said.  
>"You think?!" Luke, Kendall and I screamed.<br>"Can't we track her down with her phone?" John asked.  
>"Erik here did it. Her phone is on her room. So I called to your house and the housekeeper said she wasn't there." Luke said.<br>"She couldn't have left school without anybody knowing." Kendall said. "I know she is good, but come on, the school has way more security than ever."  
>"Ok. You all stay here and start thinking and asking Blake's friends where could she be. I'm going to make some phone calls." Luke said and left the room.<br>"Take out phones and laptop guys. We gotta think." I said and we started working.

*Diary Entry*

I was on the second floor of a building. Thank God I decided to see where I was before I jumped out of the window. Either way I got out of the room, did some movie only movements and managed not to die while I jumped from the second floor, the only thing was that I might have sprained my left ankle and did something to my left knee as well. And Patrick was right, I was on an air conditioner fabric, hilarious, the same type we have at school. No guards asked or even looked at a teen walking funny, with her school uniform leave the fabric. When I was at least 3 blocks away I heard sirens coming from the fabric, guess Patrick found out it wasn't a good idea to untie me and leave me alone. Either way I entered a second hand shop and bought horts and a boys 'Beatles' t-shirt, a baseball cap and a backpack. I changed into my new cloth, but if I took off my combat boots they wouldn't come back in so I left my socks and boots, after that I asked the owner how far was Hollywood's Future from the store. It was going to be a long walk, it was at least 2 hours away, on car. I couldn't run or walk fast because I had my left knee and ankle forked up, and that was bad, one because it hurt and two, because I'm sure Patrick was going to look for me. I started walking with my new disguise and grabbed my hair in a ponytail with the baseball cap. Why don't I call someone, then it hit me, my phone was at my house.  
>"THERE! THE ONE WITH THE HIGH SOCKS AND BOOTS!" I heard a man shout.<br>"Get her!" Patrick shouted and I started running.  
>To make the story short and for those who hate blood not so bad, I ran another 3 blocks and got trapped on a dead end alley, four guys were behind me and I knocked them out with an iron bar (that I found at the alley) and tied them up with their own things. Not only my ankle and knee were killing me, but the cut on my head was bleeding again. I started walking again and like five blocks away I found a public phone.<p>

*Carlos' P.O.V.*

All the guys, John and I were still on Luke's office. Nobody could find Blake, and we were afraid the bad guys had her, nut none made a call, all of our phones were waiting for a freaking call, when suddenly mine started ringing.  
>"Who is it?!" Luke screamed.<br>"I don't know! Public phone."  
>"Give me 10 seconds to locate the call." Erik said typing on his laptop. "Got it!"<br>"Hello?" I said trying to hide the worry and tears from my phone.  
>"Time you answered genius." Blake said.<br>"Blake!" I screamed and everyone in the room breathed.  
>"Course it's me." Blake said and mouthed me to out her on speaker.<br>"You're on speaker. The guys, John and Luke are here."  
>"Fuck John! You are the worst body guard on earth!" Blake said.<br>"Where are you?" Luke asked before John could answer.  
>"If I knew I would have told you. Locate the call, if you can't I'll give you the instructions. It's pretty simple." Blake said.<br>"Got her! She's forty blocks away from school." Erik said.  
>"Well the tech genius just said it, I'm forty blocks away from school." Blake said.<br>"Any restaurant near you?" John asked.  
>"Starbucks, right across the street." Blake answered.<br>"What are you wearing?" Luke asked.  
>"Jean shorts, a 'Beatles' t-shirt, combat boots, baseball white, now red cap, hippie bookbag." Blake answered.<br>"Hair in a ponytail?"  
>"Yeppers." Blake answered.<br>"We'll be there in 20 minutes. Don't move from that Starbucks." John said.  
>"I don't think I'll be able to move." Blake said.<br>"See you soon baby girl." I said and hanged up.  
>"Ok. John come with me. The rest off to class." Luke said.<br>"Are you kidding?!" Kendall and I protested.  
>"She's my sister! I HAVE to go!"<br>"Point. Carlos and John to the car, the rest to class." Luke said writing a note. "Don't tell me you want to go only because she's your girlfriend Kendall. She'll come here. Carlos will text you when we are so you can all come."  
>"How I'm supposed to use my phone?" Kendall asked.<br>"Have this excuse with you. It will let you use your phone and call Logan and James once we are here." Luke said walking with us outside his office. "Class!"

*Diary Entry*

I still had money left from the extra $50 I always have on my shoes, so I order a frapuccino and waited for my new dad to come and pick me up. It's funny now that I come to think, that yesterday I was in trouble for hacking for hacking into the F.B.I. database and today a creepy dude kidnap me to use my hacking skills.  
>"Blake? Is that you?" a boy asked.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Oh my God! I never thought I was going to see you again, after the night before you moved to Wisconsin." the boy said and I gave a confused face. "You don't remember me?"<br>"Umm, you look familiar, mind giving me clues?"  
>"Ok… you umm rejected me in front-"<br>"Carl?!"  
>"Yeah." he said letting out a small smile.<br>"Wow, you have changed so much! I thought it was you but I wasn't sure."  
>"Oh. Ha-ha yeah… I don't wear braces or glasses anymore. May I sit?"<br>"Yeah. Sure."  
>"So umm. What are you doing here?"<br>"I uh I kinda live here now…"  
>"No way! What school are you attending?"<br>"Hollywood's Future."  
>"Woah! How did you enter there? No, wait that sounded wrong. In what areas are you there to shine?"<br>"Sports and Music."  
>"You sing?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Never heard you."<br>"Never wanted people to know."  
>"You haven't change." he said changing his tone of voice, he was like 'time to turn the charm'.<br>"Of course I have."  
>"No. You still are the strong and most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Carl said getting closer.<br>"Thanks, I guess. But Carl, I still don't like you, I also have a boyfriend. Plus! My brother is behind you, so yeah." I said and Carl turned around to see Carlos with a serious and deadly stare.  
>"Two times. Both in public. Damn Blake, you still do the same things. It was nice to see you." Carl said and left.<br>"Car. Now." Carlos said helping me walk to the car.  
>"Tell me exactly what happened today." Luke said. "Wait. Are you bleeding?"<br>"Oh crap! Not again." I said taking off my cap only to reveal a bloody and bleeding bandage.  
>"Hospital now." Luke told the driver.<br>"Anything else happened to you?" John asked.  
>"Guessing a sprained ankle and something on my knee, but the knee is whatever."<br>"Nothing more?" Luke asked.  
>"My head."<br>"Ok. Hospital, office, you answer my questions, then some agents will ask you more, and then you go home and rest. Understood."  
>"Yep."<br>We got to the hospital and they attended me. Five stitches on my head, and yep, sprained ankle, and my knee, no idea. After the hospital we went back to school, I answered Luke's question and then an agent appeared.  
>"Blake. How are you feeling?" the agent asked.<br>"I'm hungry and I don't want to answer more questions."  
>"I'm guessing that. But guess what? I don't care. You are going to answer my questions."<br>"Really?"  
>"Really."<br>"First, you answer me one question and give me food. That if you want me to answer your questions."  
>"Sure." he said giving me a McDonald's combo. "Ask."<br>"Am I the best young agent the F.B.I. C.I.A. and MI6 has ever had?"  
>"Who told you that?"<br>"Is it true?"  
>"Yes." he answered and like that I answered him the questions.<p>

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

"What is taking so long?" I asked while I walked around the room.  
>"Dude. Calm down. They are making her answer some questions." James said.<br>"Carlos. How was she when you found her?"  
>"Bloody as hell, and she couldn't walk, but blowing guys like a boss." Carlos answered.<br>"I need to talk with her!" I screamed.  
>"Talk with who?" Blake asked standing behind me.<br>"Blake!" I screamed and hugged her.  
>"Hi Kendall." she said hugging me back.<br>"Take her home, she has to rest. We'll work on the new songs." James said.  
>"Sup dudes?" Blake said.<br>"Hey." the guys answered and left to the music studio.  
>"How are you?"<br>"I've been better." Blake answered.  
>"Let's go home." I said grabbing her hand. "Piggyback ride?"<br>"I'll agree, cause I don't want to walk anymore."  
>"Come on then."<br>We walked back to our house, and she was telling me everything that happened. She's the strongest girl I've ever met. I can't lose her.

*Diary Entry*

"Kendall, I have to go to the bathroom, you can't be watching me all the time." I told Kendall.  
>"I'll carry you."<br>"Kendall."  
>"You said you didn't want to walk anymore."<br>"Fine."  
>After a while of being alone with Kendall talking about what had happened and how he almost escapes the school to look for me as well, my brother and the rest of the guys came. We had dinner and then we all went to watch a movie. I cuddled myself on Kendall's chest and felt asleep as soon as the movie started...<p>

What a freak day. More reason to hate Mondays.

-Blake.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! It's been a loooooong while since I updated... Sorry bout that. Either way here I am updating... Hope you guys still like the story :D**

**once again I own nothing apart from the imagination.**

**Please review and recommend :***

Dear Diary:

So... Yesterday Monday was the freakiest day so far. But that didn't mean that today was normal...  
>I woke up as usual and went over to the bathroom, got ready and walked down to breakfast.<p>

"So you decided to appear at the end." Mary, the housekeeper, said.  
>"Why do you even care?" I asked taking a seat on the table.<br>"Who says I do?" Mary asked.  
>"If you ask you care." I responded serving me some cereal.<br>"BLAKE?!" Carlos screamed.  
>"KITCHEN!" I screamed back.<br>"Morning Mary." Kendall said entering the kitchen.  
>"Good morning Kendall." Mary replied. "I'll be cleaning upstairs." She added and left.<br>"How are you feeling today?" Kendall asked sitting next to me.  
>"Fine."<br>"Umm Mr. Rogers left like a security measure for you." Kendall said.  
>"Why?"<br>"Why what?" Logan asked entering the kitchen.  
>"Man I'm hungry!" James exclaimed grabbing some toast.<br>"Blake. Don't you read the things that are pasted on your door?" Carlos asked entering the kitchen.  
>"No. Why?"<br>"Cause there is were your security measure are written down." Carlos answered.  
>"I'm pretty sure you read them. Tell them to me."<br>"You'll walk with one of us to your classes. When you have any sport practice, John will be with you and come and drop you off at the house. And you are not allowed to wander alone, at night, around the forest or beach." Carlos said.  
>"Fine." I answered standing up. "I'm going off to brush my teeth and leave, so whoever is coming with me, better move it, cause if not I'm going alone and I don't give a damn." I added and left.<p>

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

"I'll go with her." I said standing up.  
>"Why do I have the idea that maybe, she won't follow the rules?" James asked.<br>"Just maybe?" Asked Carlos. "I'm pretty sure, she will find a way to escape."  
>"We will catch her with the video cameras outside." Logan said.<br>"She will find a way to cheat." Carlos said. "Kendall move it."  
>"Yeah, sure. See you guys later." I said and left to brush my teeth.<p>

I know by a fact that Blake will cheat, she always finds a way to her things the way she wants. But now I am not afraid of the fact that someone will try to take her away, because the whole school is undergoing a better security system and stuff, because of what happened to Blake, but no one, knows about that, only Josh, the guys and Mr. Rogers. I am afraid of the methods she will use to get away. If Mr. Rogers keeps putting more and more security measures to Blake, she will get to a level, in which she will do something that will put her in danger.

"Security cameras, rules, finally my bodyguard will be with me..." I heard Blake murmur as I walked to the bathroom to get ready. "Hack, escape routes, lie."  
>"Are you ready Blake?" I asked leaning on her door.<br>"You say a word of what you heard, and you are going to regret it." Blake answered grabbing her backpack.  
>"Who says I heard something?"<br>"Kendall, I know you and I was talking out loud."  
>"Well, then." I said getting close to her. "You shouldn't talk out loud." I finished before giving her a kiss.<br>"Whatever Kendall, let's go." Blake said pulling out.  
>"Are you mad?" I asked Blake as I followed her outside the house.<br>"What do you think?" Blake answered. "I'm a hundred percent sure, that I won't be able to go to the bathroom alone."  
>"Actually, that's the only thing you can, but one of us stands near the bathroom door."<br>"The only thing that Luke is missing, is putting a GPS inside my head."  
>"I'm pretty sure he won't do that."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Yep." I answered. "Why you not?"<br>"Cause of the way he is." Blake said entering to her classroom. "See you later."

*Diary Entry*

I entered my classroom and everyone stared at me. I mean, I know I'm wearing a boot/cast on my ankle and I sorta have a bandaged on my head, but there is no need to stare.

"What you all looking at?" I asked taking my seat.  
>"Why didn't you come yesterday?" Gigi asked.<br>"I didn't feel like it."  
>"What happened to you?" Dom asked.<br>"I decided to be a monkey at the forest, and a branch broke and I fell down."  
>"Well, that sounds unfortunate." Annie said sitting right in front of me.<br>"Well, mine was an accident, I don't know what happened to your face."  
>"You did not just said that!" Annie said standing up and making a fist.<br>"NO FIGHTING IN SCHOOL!" Luke shouted. "Annie my office, after I give the announcement."  
>"But sir!" Annie complained. "Blake started it!"<br>"Blake Pena, you as well." Luke said. "Now, today the juniors have free, in order to fix everything from the Parents Week. Everyone go and look for the person or company that offered you something. You only have today." Luke said and then turned to me and Annie. "My office both of you right now."

We walked to Luke's office, and Annie was complaining on how she was going to miss her appointment with the CD Record that had chosen her, and Luke kept telling her that she shouldn't have tried to fight with me. And I well, I wasn't complaining, I simply kept walking behind them laughing at how my brother and friends were going to be in classes and I was going to be all alone, meaning I could escape...

"Explain why were you two about to fight?" Luke asked as we entered his office.  
>"Well, Blake insulted me, and I wasn't going to let her insult me." Annie said.<br>"Is that true Blake?" Luke asked.  
>"Yep."<br>"Did Annie provoked you?"  
>"No."<br>"So you decided to insult her just because?"  
>"Not really, I gave a sarcasticinsulting answer to her sarcastic comment."  
>"Annie, detention today after class..."<br>"BUT WHY?!" Annie complained. "I did not start it."  
>"Annie, that or you have more. Blake, you have two detentions after school." Luke said. "Annie you may leave."<br>"Fine." Annie said, stood up and left.  
>"Blake stop fighting with Annie, you are simply gonna get yourself in more trouble, and that would leave me to give you suspension and then an expulsion." Luke said.<br>"And until right now you are realizing what I am trying to do."  
>"Blake." Luke said with a sigh. "How are you feeling today?"<br>"I'm fine."  
>"Ok. Did you read your new security measures?"<br>"How could have I not? Meaning that Carlos, and the guys would have never let me not read them."  
>"Ok, so you know that you should not be walking around alone at night, or after school hours."<br>"Yes." I said standing up.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"If I stay here, you are going to put a chip inside my head so you can find me. And to be honest. If you keep putting me more measures I am going to explode and it's gonna be far worse, so if I were you, stop trying to control me, cause not even my real parents tried to control me. So stop it, and I hope that no one in this school knows about you being my legal guardian, because it is not only to affect me but you, because I don't get in trouble for a lot of things and they are going to assume it was because of that." I said and left his office.

Luke is not going to control my life, there is no way. The guys are at class, I have free, I'll go to see about for the movie, the basketball practice and then I will go and find a place where I can be free and none of the guys to bother me.

*Carlos' P.O.V.*

"Where's Blake?" I asked Kendall as I sat on our lunch table.  
>"Don't know." Kendall answered. "Juniors had the day free to speak about Parents Week."<br>"Fuck no."  
>"What?" Logan asked.<br>"Hello?" I said. "We have class and Blake has none. Doesn't anything occur to you?"  
>"Hi." John said. "Juniors have free. Meaning at Blake has free, meaning that she will try to escape."<br>"We know." We all answered.  
>"So, security guards are checking every perimeter inside the school." John said. "Don't worry about Blake, she's not escaping from here."<br>"Let's only hope that." I said.

*Diary Entry*

I love this spot at the beach. Nobody comes here, and no one will ever come. It's supposed to be ruined and dirty, but no, it is peaceful and beautiful. I loved this place, it will now be my secret spot, to escape from the obvious guards securing the perimeter and my brother.

"Lovely place huh?" I heard someone said as he sat next to me.  
>"Yeah." I answered.<br>"I love coming to this part of the beach. It' away from all the crowed area." The stranger said. "Soon, I will be in Hollywood's Future, and I'll be able to enjoy the peaceful beach."  
>"Wait?" I said. "This is part of the public beach?"<br>"Yeah, why?" The stranger asked.  
>"I thought this was part of the Hollywood's Future beach."<br>"No it isn't." The stranger said. "You are from there right?"  
>"Bit obvious don't you think."<br>"Yeah. I'm Luke by the way."  
>"Luke? Luke Rogers?"<br>"Yeah... How do you know that?"  
>"Fork."<br>"Knife?"  
>"No! Luke. God! Your father is my new legal guardian! Aka you are my other brother."<br>"Blake? You are THE Blake?!"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Hell I have to tell my dad I met you already." Luke said getting his phone out.  
>"Don't you dare!" I said grabbing his hand. "If you tell Luke you saw me, he's gonna know I escaped from the school, and I don't want that."<br>"Ok, ok. But please, you're hurting me."  
>"If your father knows about me being here. Believe me when I say, that I will make your life hell." I said dropping his hand and walking back to the school.<p>

Perfect. My secret spot is outside the school, and nobody realized that I got out.

Hell, this will be fun.

I returned to the house, only finding a note of Mary saying that she had left to buy groceries.  
>Perfect the house was all for me. I went up to my room and took out my laptop, so that I could hack into the security cameras inside the house.<p>

*Kendall's P.O.V.*

The guys decided to stay a bit more chilling at school, and I decided to check on Blake. I know all the security was checking every corner of the school, but still, I knew Blake; and she'll probably find a way to escape.

I entered the house and was received by super loud music, Blake singing along and dancing like a crazy teenager. But I also saw something weird. Five guns were placed at the dinning table. Why on earth are there five guns?

"Blake." I said turning the music down.  
>"HELLOOOO!" Blake shouted collapsing on the floor laughing.<br>"Had a nice day?"  
>"Amazing!"<br>"Are you hyper?"  
>"No." Blake said returning to herself. "I'm bored."<br>"What's up with the guns?"  
>"Ours."<br>"Ours?"  
>"Yep." Blake answered. "Luke came and left them. Every time we leave, we need to take them."<br>"Why?"  
>"Don't ask me." Blake said standing up. "I want coffee. And since you are here now, I can go."<br>"Really Blake?" I asked. "You are going to follow orders?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Let's go." I said and we left.

*Diary Entry*

If I pretend to follow the rules for a couple of days, the guys, Luke and guards, will stop trying to make me follow them.

Perfect plan.

-Blake


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Diary:

It's been a week since the new security measures were put. Guess who already hacked into the security cameras of the house? Yep, me. I also found out the the spot on the beach is forgotten, meaning that even though it is a public area, no one comes because it's supposed to be haunted.

On other news, today is Friday. The Friday in which Carlos and I are meeting Luke's sons. James, Logan and Kendall left to see their families, just like the rest of the school. Only Carlos and I were left, and well, people knew our parents were dead so we had no place to go. Even if the parents didn't live here, the kids always went to a friends house or somewhere, but they never stayed in school for the VPW (Visit Parents Weekend). The school gave once every three months from Friday to Monday, so that kids could go and visit their families. Cool huh?

"Blake!" Carlos shouted. "You ready?"  
>"Yep." I answered grabbing my backpack and going down to the living room.<br>"It won't be that bad." Carlos said as he saw my expression.  
>"Keep telling yourself that Carlos." I said walking out the door. "Where are we supposed to meet?"<br>"Here." Luke said appearing with a smile plastered on his face. "Let's get going."  
>"What are the names of your kids again?" I asked as we walked to his car.<br>"Luke and Alex." Carlos said. "Luke's a year older than me, making him 18, and Alex is your same age."  
>"16?"<br>"No." Luke said. "A year older 17."  
>"Same as you Carlos." I said.<p>

We got to Luke's car and then he started to drive to downtown, where he lives. His house, as he said, was a bit too big for only three, ,well, two people to live on it. But as we, Carlos and I, were going to be there for the Christmas break he said it was fine. We each will have our own bedroom with a bathroom and walk-in-closet.

"We are here." Luke said as he entered the gate to one of those houses that appeared to be for famous people. The house had a palm tree in the middle, it was white with a lot of windows, it had some sort of tower and it was beautiful.  
>"Wow." Carlos said. "It's a pretty big house."<br>"Yeah, for three people it is." Luke said. "But for five it is fine."  
>"Do you have any rules?" Carlos asked.<br>"Yes." Luke said. "But we are discussing them while we have dinner."  
>"What are we supposed to do till then?" I asked getting out of the car.<br>"Unpack and have some fun with my kids." Luke said. "They come from school around 3."  
>"Why aren't your kids in Hollywood's Future?" Carlos asked.<br>"They didn't want to be there." Luke answered.  
>"And they don't have talent." I said.<br>"Blake!" Carlos shouted.  
>"What?" I asked. "If they didn't want to be there is for a goddamn reason…"<br>"She's right." Luke said. "They are not as good as the people in Hollywood's Record."  
>"I have to fix something, so in the mean time, fix your rooms. Lucy, the house keeper will show you guys your rooms." Luke said. "Make yourself feel like home."<p>

Luke took our baggage out and then left the house. Carlos and I started walked inside the gorgeous house, starch that, mansion. It had a baby black piano in the living room, with view to the backyard pool and a bit of the sea. After all maybe this place isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"OH!" I heard a voice exclaim. "Welcome home kids. My name is Lucy and the house keeper." A mid-age lady said with a flashing smile.  
>"Hi." I said.<br>"Hi. I'm Carlos." Carlos said. "And this is my sister Blake."  
>"NIce to meet you two." Lucy said. "Now, how about I show you your rooms and while you unpack I prepare you some cookies and lemonade?"<br>"Sounds fine by me." I said grabbing my suitcase.  
>"Let's get going then." Lucy said.<p>

We walked through the staircase to the second floor, then she opened a door and we climbed another set of stairs and finally the door.

"This is your room Blake." Lucy said. "Hope you like it." She added opening the door, only to reveal a huge was blue with some pink, it had a huge bed in the middle, some guitars on the walls, a view to the ocean and wow this room is amazing.  
>"It's freaking awesome." I said stepping in.<br>"Now, Carlos follow me to your room." Lucy said leaving my room with Carlos.

*Carlos' P.O.V.*

Blake's room was beyond awesome. It had everything she wanted, I'm guessing she won't be complaining to come here on our breaks. After all, I think she might spend a lot of time up in her room. Lucy showed me the way to my room. It was the door next to the door to climb to Blake's room. It also had stairs and my room was just as big as hers. Mine was black with some purple and it had everything a teen could ever wished for; it even had a balcony.

I thanked Lucy and she left my room. I started unpacking, I wanted to do it fast so that later I could go and check out the rest of the house. When I was about to finish my door was opened and I saw Blake staring at my room.

"Carlos, this place is so cool." Blake said.  
>"I know." I answered. "You're not complaining anymore I guess."<br>"Oh no." Blake said. "Wanna explore the house with me?"  
>"Sure." I said and we walked out of my room.<p>

*Blake's P.O.V.*

Carlos and I explored the house, for around two hours until we heard some voices in the kitchen. It sounded like if my new brothers were here. I nudge Carlos and we walked to the kitchen only to find two young boys eating our cookies and drinking our lemonade.

"Hi." Carlos said getting the attention of the boys. "I'm Carlos."  
>"Hey." Alex said. "I'm Alex, the young brother." he added with a smirk.<br>"I'm Luke." Luke said. "Your older brother."  
>"Blake." I said. "Your sister."<br>"Cute." Luke said. "Nice to meet you guys."  
>"Same said." Carlos and I said at the same time.<br>"Do you guys want some lemonade and cookies?" Alex asked.  
>"Actually, it was made for us." I answered taking the cookie from Alex.<br>"Blake!" Carlos exclaimed. "Respect. This is their house."  
>"Nope." I answered. "It is ours, and Luke did say feel like home."<br>"Yes bu-" Carlos started.  
>"Let her be." Luke said. "Let her be."<p>

We started talking with the boys and they turn out to be pretty cool kids, I actually liked them. We talked and laughed until Luke (father) decided to show up and tell us about the rules, they were the same rules very parent would have.

1. Not getting in trouble.  
>2. No flunking in school.<br>3. No detentions. (Already broke that one so many times…)

And you know, boring rules.

Maybe after all this is not going to be so bad…

-Blake


End file.
